Et conséquences inattendues
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: Suite du oneshot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n’est pas près d’oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes** : Coucou c'est Liz-Chan des pipistrelles ! Ce chapitre marque le début d'un cycle qui se déroulera normalement en trois parties (sauf imagination trop débordante de l'auteuze). Il s'inscrit directement dans la suite de notre one-shot « Et hop… » qui en théorie aurait dû rester un chapitre isolé, mais inspiration aidant l'histoire c'est ''légèrement'' étoffée. Si c'est de moi que vient l'idée de cette suite, et si c'est moi qui en écris la plus grande partie, elle reste malgré tout une collaboration et toutes y on participé !

Nous espérons donc que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons pris à l'écrire. Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

o0oOo0o

Harry sortit de la classe chancelant. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de ce passer, ne parvenant pas encore à y croire. Cela semblait tellement irréel !

Il avait embrassé Snape ! Il avait attaché Snape! Et il avait osé lui tailler une pipe! Pire il s'était fait prendre par Snape, et volontairement en plus ! SNAPE ! Snape, ce vieux bâtard graisseux ; l'homme qu'il détestait peut-être même plus qu'il n'avait jamais haïe Voldemort lui même.

Malgré la haine qu'avait pu porter Harry au Lord Noir, avant de l'anéantir, il n'avait jamais ressenti pour lui cette aversion que lui inspirait son professeur de potions. Alors que Voldemort n'avait été, malgré une menace bien réelle, qu'une lointaine présence, presque immatérielle, Snape, quant à lui était toujours près de lui, le faisait sortir de ses gonds, comme personne à part lui, pas même Drago, n'était en mesure de le faire.

Pendant six ans il n'avait cessé de le détester chaque jour un peu plus ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il n'avait pas été dans son état normal, ça il en était sûr. Ce qu'il avait fait était forcement dû à la poudre qui avait été projetée sur lui lorsque Colin avait pris cette stupide photo ! Mais pour l'instant il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir au pourquoi de ses actes. Il était bien trop bouleversé par ces actes en eux même. Comment allait-il pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il se revoyait encore, le faire entrer de force dans la salle de classe, puis le jeter violemment sur la chaise et lui emprisonner les membres le privant ainsi de toute liberté. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir suffisamment de force pour maîtriser si facilement son professeur. Il faut dire que Snape avait du être surpris de le voir agir de la sorte !

Harry ne pu réprimer un furtif sourire en imaginant ce qu'avait dû penser l'homme aigri face à ça. Mais le sourire ne dura pas, laissant place plutôt au dégoût de ce qu'il avait fait. Chaque fois qu'il revoyait les événements de la soirée il espérait que cela n'avait été qu'un stupide et horrible cauchemar, mais le réveil tardait à venir, et en son for intérieur, Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas un rêve. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer, même en rêve, quelque chose d'aussi improbable, d'aussi ignoble et dégoûtant ?

Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : il avait véritablement couché avec Snape !

Et même si Harry était conscient d'avoir été victime d'un mauvais sort, il ne pouvait se cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas totalement sous l'emprise d'une quelconque force magique. Si cela avait bien était le cas au début, il était pertinemment conscient qu'il aurait pu éviter d'aller trop loin. Il n'était plus sous un contrôle extérieur lorsqu'il avait permis à Snape de se frayer un passage dans son intimité. A ce moment, il aurait pu tout arrêter et il le savait. Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il se sentait si mal maintenant. Non seulement il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter Snape, mais en plus, il l'avait incité à continuer, à entrer plus profondément en lui. Il ne pouvait réprimer un frisson en y repensant : frisson de honte, mais également de plaisir, car le sentiment de culpabilité ne parvenait pas à chasser entièrement de son esprit l'intense plaisir que lui avait fait ressentir son professeur.

Il tenta de chasser ce sentiment ambigu ; il se dégoûtait d'avoir apprécié l'échange intime avec son professeur.

Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ?

Il se dit sans vraiment y croire que c'était ce sort qui lui avait perverti l'esprit. Pourtant, il savait bien que ses sentiments contraires n'avaient rien à voir avec cela ; mais se laisser le croire rendait la situation un peu moins difficile à supporter.

C'est ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées contradictoires, que Harry parvint devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il donna le mot de passe déclanchant les vociférations du portrait, furieux d'être dérangé à une telle heure de la nuit. Harry, surpris regarda sa montre. Oh par Merlin ! Il avait passé autant de temps dans cette foutue salle de classe ? Il était vraiment maudit. C'est donc un Harry au bord de la nausée qui regagna enfin son dortoir. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce où tous ses camarades dormaient déjà. Il ne remarqua pas Colin, qui l'avait observé rentrer, caché dans l'ombre d'un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Colin regardait Harry rentrer dans son dortoir.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'y suivre ?

Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, il n'aurait pas eu à se morfondre derrière ce maudit fauteuil. Mais, à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait été dans les bras de son amour.

Comment cela avait-il pu déraper à ce point ?

Il avait pourtant tout si bien préparé ! Il avait encore fallu que ce bâtard graisseux vienne tout gâcher. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que Snape aussi voulait lui voler son amour. Il savait pourtant que chaque personne pouvait être une menace. Mais il n'avait pas était assez vigilant ! Colin s'en voulait énormément. Mais surtout il était furieux contre le directeur des Serpentards. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que l'homme avait tout manigancé. Il comprenait cela. Comment résister à un être aussi parfait que Harry ? Mais il aurait dû le voir ! Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Il aurait dû protéger son amour ! Comment avait-il pu le laissait aux mains de cet homme répugnant ?

De rage Colin frappa le fauteuil de son poing. Ignorant la douleur, il repensait aux évènements de la soirée. Il n'avait pas voulu abandonner son amour. Oh non, bien sûr que non, au contraire ! Mais Harry avait verrouillé la porte de la salle de classe. Il avait tout essayé, mais il n'avait pas réussi a pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il avait échoué ! Il n'avait pas su protéger son amour ! Et Merlin savait ce qu'il avait dû endurer enfermé, seul, avec cette vieille chauve souris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela avait-il tournait de cette façon ?

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'intervenir en quoi que ce soit dans ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte verrouillée, Colin avait dû se résigner à retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Bien sûr il aurait préféré l'attendre à la porte, mais un préfet l'avait surpris lors de sa ronde et lui avait ordonner de rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait bien protesté, mais cet imbécile l'avait menacé de le conduire dans le bureau de Dumbeldore.

Il n'avait pas eut le choix. Il était donc rentré, la mort dans l'âme. Et il avait attendu. Il avait attendu longtemps. Trop longtemps. Son inquiétude et sa rage ne cessant de grandir de minutes en minutes.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle commune, espérant à chaque instant le voir entrer. Espérant et redoutant à la fois. Comment allait son amour ? Que lui avait fait Snape ? Avait-il osé le toucher ? Et Harry ? Avait-il laissé cette immonde créature poser ses sales pattes sur lui ? Non. Sûrement pas. Harry n'avait pas pu laisser faire une telle chose ! Il était si pur ! Et puis il n'appartient qu'à lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu se laisser caresser par un autre homme. Jamais !

Mais… Malgré ses certitudes sur Harry, Colin n'était pas sûr. Et si Snape l'avait forcé ? Oh par Merlin ! Bien sûr ! A quoi donc pouvait-on s'attendre de la part d'un tel homme ! Il avait probablement violé son amour.

Et, en attendant Harry, dans la salle commune désertée, Colin avait pleuré. Pleuré pour son pauvre Harry. Mais surtout, pleuré de rage et de dépit. C'était lui le seul, qui pourrait le toucher de cette façon ! Le seul qui serait bientôt autorisé à lui donner du plaisir !

Puis les larmes avaient laissé la place à la fureur, et il avait promis mille morts à cet être abjecte qu'était pour lui Severus Snape. Cet homme sans cœur qui avait toujours détesté Harry. Qui lui avait fait endurer un calvaire durant 6 années.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer cet être tellement exceptionnel ?

Mais voilà, il comprenait maintenant ! Tout cela n'était qu'une façade ! Un leurre pour endormir son esprit ; pour mieux pouvoir lui voler.

Puis, la haine laissa à son tour la place à un nouveau sentiment : l'inquiétude. Et si Snape avait effectivement violé son amour ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences pour Harry ? Etait-il blessé ? Oh, par Merlin que l'attente était insupportable ! C'était tellement dur de ne pas savoir !

C'est dans ce dernier état d'esprit que Colin vit enfin Harry pénétrer dans la salle commune. Il semblait si mal. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Ça faisait si mal de ne pas savoir ! Colin mourait d'envie de se précipiter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pour le serrer contre lui. Pour le réconforter. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas. Il le savait, et cela ne le faisait que souffrir davantage. Si seulement son plan avait fonctionné ! Il aurait alors pu prendre son amour dans ses bras autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Son amour se serait même spontanément blotti dans ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort. Mais voilà, malgré tous ses calculs, il était encore là, caché, à l'observer de loin, alors qu'un autre homme l'avait probablement touché, voire même davantage de toute évidence.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir rapidement, sans jeter le moindre regard dans sa direction. Cela lui brisa le cœur même si il savait pertinemment que Harry n'aurait eut aucune raison de tourner la tête. Mais voilà, une fois encore il se faisait ignorer par son amour ! Et ce soir là, c'était encore plus dur à supporter. Voilà, la porte du dortoir des septièmes années se referme dans un léger grincement. Encore une fois son amour se dérobe à sa vue. Et ce soir ça fait encore plus mal.

Ce soir, il aurait du s'endormir dans ses bras.

Colin resta encore quelques instants, le regard braqué vers la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son amour. Puis doucement il se releva. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait lui aussi regagner son dortoir. Il allait lui falloir oublier les fous espoirs de la soirée et reprendre son sourire de façade. Ne pas montrer que, pour lui, la terre avait arrêté de tourner ce soir là. Car c'était finit. Il le savait. Il avait gaspillé sa seule chance d'atteindre le bonheur auprès de son amour. Car, il n'en doutait pas, Harry ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement entre ce qui lui était arrivé et lui-même le prenant en photo. Il est tellement intelligent ! Comment pourrait-il ne pas comprendre ? Et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Il laissa à nouveau échapper une grosse larme avant de passer la porte de son propre dortoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers sa cachette secrète et en extirpa un gros album aux pages abîmées à force d'être tournées et retournées. Le tenant comme un trésor, il gagna enfin son lit, sur lequel il s'assit, feuilletant ces pages où l'on pouvait Le voir. Il était si beau ! Harry lui souriait même sur ces photos qu'il avait réussi à prendre de lui, lui montrant combien il l'aimait, même si il n'en était pas encore conscient. Mais Colin, lui, savait. Et en voyant à nouveau ces photos, il repris un peu espoir. Harry l'aimait ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Et un jour il s'en rendrait compte et rien ne pourrait alors se mettre en travers de son chemin. Un jour, il proclamerait au monde entier que c'était de lui dont était amoureux le sauveur du monde sorcier ! Cela prendrait juste un peu plus de temps que prévu, c'était tout.

Rassuré, Colin déposa le gros album sous son oreiller, à la place d'une écharpe qu'il attrapa en échange. C'était son écharpe ! Elle avait encore son odeur ! Colin se coula sous ses draps, tenant précieusement cette relique contre son cœur, et c'est le visage enfoui dans la laine épaisse, qu'il sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui le secouait énergiquement.

« Harry ! Harry ! Debout ! Dépêche toi ! »

Ce dernier arriva enfin difficilement à ouvrir un œil, ébloui par la lumière du jour. Mais dès qu'il eu enfin repris ses esprits, la soirée de la veille lui revint brutalement en mémoire.

Quelle horreur ! Oh par Merlin, quelle horreur ! Etait-ce réellement arrivé ? Il n'avait plus aucune certitude. Cela semblait réel dans ses souvenirs mais pourtant tellement improbable.

Mais il était bien dans son lit. C'était sûrement un cauchemar ! Mais oui ! Il en était sûr maintenant ! Il avait tout rêvé ! Comment avait pu y croire ne serait-ce que un instant. Ainsi rassuré, il se redressa donc dans son lit et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les yeux encore un peu embrumés du manque de sommeil, mais souriant.

C'est bon Ron, arrête de me secouer comme un prunier, je suis réveillé ! dit-il en riant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un stupide rêve ! Comment avait-il pu y croire ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ? Lui, coucher avec Snape ? Jamais cela ne pourrait arriver ! Du moins pas avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir des hippogriffes !

Enfin ! Remarqua Ron amusé. J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller ! Ca fait un moment que je te secoue sans que tu réagisses. C'est ta retenu qui t'a autant épuisé ? C'est vrai qu'elle a duré sacrement longtemps dis donc ! Continua-t-il sans remarquer la panique qui s'était inscrit sur le visage de son ami. Je voulais t'attendre hier soir mais je me suis endormi et je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer. Je suis sûr que Snape t'a encore fait bosser comme un esclave ! C'est un vrai sadique ce mec, s'emporta Ron. En plus il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais celle de cet enfoiré de Malfoy ! Cette vieille chauve souris profite de la moindre occasion pour retirer des points à Gryffondor ! C'est vraiment trop injuste…

Mais déjà Harry n'écoutait plus son meilleur ami. Alors comme ça, il avait bien eu une retenue hier soir ? Alors tout était vrai ? Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination mais bien la vérité ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait vraiment fait l'amour avec son professeur de potions ! Avec Snape ! Oh, par Merlin, il était réellement maudit ! Mais pourquoi toujours lui ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté sorcière, ne méritait-il tout de même pas un peu de tranquillité ? Et bien, il faut croire que non ! Le destin devait apprécier de s'acharner sur lui. Mais Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Ron :

« Harry ? Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? Oh ! Harry !?!

Ron ! Ne crie pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd !

Et bien, peut-être que tu n'est pas sourd, mais on pourrait vraiment le croire. Cela fait au moins dix minutes que je parle dans le vide ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je te disais, lui fit remarquer son camarade.

Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry, je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. Tu sais, la retenue a durée longtemps hier soir et … Harry était soudainement devenue tout pâle en évoquant sa « retenue ».

Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Harry ? Questionna Ron. Tu es tout pâle, on dirait que tu es malade. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

Non, non, surtout pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien je t'assure, c'est juste la fatigue, lui répéta-t-il.

Tu me rassures. Bon, Harry tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard. Il ne te reste plus que vingt minutes avant le début du double cours de potions, lui annonça-t-il. Alors si tu ne veux pas que cette vieille chauve souris en profite pour te mettre une nouvelle retenue, tu as intérêt à te lever vite fait !

Oh non, gémit Harry encore plus livide, pas un double cours de potions ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas ce matin !

Et si Harry, comme tout les mardi matins pour notre plus grand malheur ! Mais dis moi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te trouve vraiment bizarre ce matin, l'interrogea Ron à nouveau.

Mais puisque je te dis que ça va, Ron ! S'énerva Harry.

Oh, très bien alors ! S'emporta le rouquin, ce n'est pas la peine de devenir agressif. Je me faisais juste du souci pour toi. Tu verrais ta tête, toi aussi tu t'inquièterais ! Mais c'est bon, si tu le prends comme ça je vais te laisser ruminer dans ton coin. Moi je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu serras calmé. Et puis, peut-être qu'à ce moment là tu voudras enfin me faire part de ce qui te tracasse autant. »

En disant cela, il sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte, laissant Harry seul, le regard vide.

« Oh, non pensait-il, je ne dirais jamais ce qui me tracasse. Ni à toi ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Jamais ! Oh non, jamais ! J'ai tellement honte ! »

Harry savait qu'il devait se reprendre, faire comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Si il voulait éviter qu'on lui pose des questions, il allait falloir qu'il arrête de rougir à la moindre occasion. Il ne pourrait pas toujours esquiver les questions, alors mieux valait faire en sorte que l'on ne lui pose pas de questions embarrassantes.

Il se leva donc, essuyant rageusement les larmes qu'il n'avait pas su retenir lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, et se dirigea vers les douches.

Il allait d'abord laver son corps méticuleusement pour y chasser toutes traces de la nuit dernière, pour effacer de sa peau la présence de Snape. Il n'avait pas osé le faire la veille, car cela serait revenu pour lui, à avouer qu'il avait fait quelque chose, et il n'aurait même plus était possible de nier l'évidence.

Mais ce matin, nier ce qui c'était passé était inutile. Il était malheureusement, à présent, totalement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il ôta donc ses vêtements de la veille un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en caleçon.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de se maudire d'avoir mis ce vieux caleçon le matin précédent. D'ordinaire, il préférait porter des boxers, mais hier, il était en retard et il avait enfilé ce qui lui était tombé sous la main sans réfléchir. De toute façon, personne n'aurait dû le voir. Personne n'aurait dû ôter son jean. Mais voilà, tout avait dérapé hier, et Snape avait enlevé ce foutu pantalon ! Et il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir offert au vieux serpentard une occasion de plus de se foutre de sa gueule.

Il chassa énergiquement ces réflexions de sa tête. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Il se regarda dans le miroir, uniquement vêtu de cet hideux morceau de tissu. Il n'osait pas enlever ce dernier vêtement. Il savait que dessous, il trouverait des preuves de son « entrevue » avec son professeur de potions. Il se sentait encore collant sueur et de sperme, du sien mêlé à celui de Snape.

Honteux, il se décida enfin. Il ôta son dernier vêtement et se précipita sous le jet d'eau de la douche. Il avait hâte de se laver, de supprimer toutes les traces de sa déchéance. Il se frotta le corps vigoureusement, s'en faisant même mal, mais qu'importe ! Il voulait supprimer le souvenir de Snape de sa peau. Il insista tout particulièrement sur son sexe et sur ses fesses entre lesquelles il avait laissé pénétrer le membre de cet homme.

Il frotta, rinça, frotta encore et rinça de nouveau, ne se sentant jamais véritablement propre. A regrets, il dû se résigner à sortir de la douche si il voulait avoir le temps de finir de se préparer avant d'arriver en cours.

Car Harry ne pouvait envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde d'arriver en retard à son cours de potions. Il ne donnerait pas si facilement l'occasion à ce bâtard graisseux de lui donner une nouvelle retenue. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que lui avait dit Snape à la fin de leurs ébats.

« _Vous aurez d'autres retenues monsieur Potter pour travailler le domaine que nous venons d'étudier, et ce malgré votre habileté naturelle pour cette matière. » _

Snape avait apprécié et il voulait recommencer ! Et ça, jamais Harry ne le permettrait !

Il omettait volontairement de se rappeler ce que lui-même avait répondu à ce moment là.

_« Avec plaisir professeur. »_

II oubliait le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Jamais il ne l'admettrait ! Il se promit de ne plus jamais donner à Snape la moindre occasion de poser à nouveau ses sales pattes (et pourtant tellement agréable) sur lui, même si cela impliquait une conduite irréprochable jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il sortit donc à regrets de sa douche. Il disposait d'encore quelques instants avant de partir mais il restait encore un endroit de son corps qui demeurait souillé par le contact avec Snape. Il avait repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps possible car le nettoyer signifiait qu'il l'avait fait. Or il n'avait cessé de nier avoir fait cela depuis la veille. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer ! Il ne pouvait maintenir plus longtemps dans sa bouche le goût de Snape.

Il attrapa alors furieusement sa brosse à dents. Mais il ne pu réprimer le souvenir de sa bouche engloutissant le sexe de l'homme, de sa bouche pompant le membre durcit, de sa langue le léchant, le caressant ; il revoyait nettement l'image et semblait encore sentir la verge pulser et déverser sa semence au plus profond de sa gorge. Il se rappelait nettement ce goût âcre lorsqu'il avait avalé le sperme de son professeur.

Et Harry vomit à ce souvenir. Il se sentait honteux, sali et humilié. C'était tellement répugnant comme souvenir ! Le pire c'est que Harry se rappelait également très bien combien il n'avait pas trouvé cela répugnant sur le moment, au contraire, mais plutôt combien il avait apprécié ce moment !

Il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage et commença alors à se brosser les dents frottant de toutes ses forces tant sur ses dents que sur son palais et sur l'intérieur de ses joues. Il saignait maintenant, mais qu'importe ! Au moins, cela chasserait de sa bouche le goût de Snape.

Enfin prêt, Harry sortit en trombe de la salle de bain et partit en courant vers les cachots. Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive en retard. La panique semblait lui donner des ailes. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin devant la salle de classe, complètement à bout de souffle. Il cru défaillir en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il était en retard ! C'est donc dans un état second qu'il porta sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas entrer, mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il tourna donc légèrement la poignée ouvrant ainsi la porte.

Il entra dans la pièce comme un automate, doucement, attendant cette voix honnie qui lui annoncerait sa prochaine retenue. Mais rien ne vint. Il osa alors ouvrir ses yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés, persuadé de se retrouver face à cet homme. Mais non. Il n'y avait personne. La salle était vide ! Ce n'est que cette constatation faite qu'il eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier l'heure sur sa montre. Il avait huit bonnes minutes d'avance ! C'était bien la première fois depuis six ans que cela lui arrivait ! La situation aurait été différente, il en aurait presque sourit.

Rassuré, mais encore sous le choc de la peur qu'il avait ressenti, Harry osa enfin pénétrer un peu plus dans la salle de potions. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque son regard se posa dans le coin de la pièce où se trouvait la chaise et le bureau de son professeur.

Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire tomber aussi bas ?

Il constata avec soulagement qu'il ne subsistait aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé sur ce bureau la veille. La pièce était telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais pour lui, malheureusement, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Rien que la vision du bureau et il revivait cela : Snape le couchant sur le bureau. Snape lui écartant largement les cuisses, lui se laissant faire, lui gémissant… Il ne pu réprimer un frisson et sentit son visage rougir encore plus. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas les bruits de conversations provenant du couloir. Draco accompagné de sa cour habituelle de Serpentard entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du Gryffondor qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Tiens Saint Potter. Tu ne sais toujours pas lire l'heure ? Lui demanda le blond un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Après arriver en retard, tu vas arriver en avance ? Mais tu sais, te voir, toi, la plus grande nullité de tout Poudlard en potion, seul, dans la salle de cours de Snape… Tout le monde se ferait des idées Potter… »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il savait très bien que cette voix, et ces sarcasmes, appartenaient à Malfoy. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas se retourner, son regard était rivé sur le bureau de Snape… Ce même bureau où son professeur l'avait possédé la nuit dernière… Draco quant à lui était plus que surpris du silence dans lequel le Gryffondor se trouvait, et ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter le fait qu'Harry l'ignore aussi royalement.

Besoin d'isolement ? Continua-t-il, tentant de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ou alors peut-être n'as tu pas assez d'intimité dans ton dortoir… Faut dire qu'une bande de Gryffy, ce n'est pas très discret…. C'est ça, tu attends quelqu'un? Qui est-ce ? Une groupie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… Personne, même pas Lovegood ne voudrait coucher avec un abruti tel que toi.

Harry voulait répondre, il ne voulait plus entendre Malfoy déblatérer toutes ces conneries, surtout pas des choses ayant un rapport avec ça, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas devant ce bureau…Mais Harry savait aussi que si il répondait, les choses allaient d'une manière ou d'une autre dégénérer, et il ne pouvait pas risquer de se retrouver en retenue. Alors Harry se retint de répondre quoi que ce soit. Son silence frustra encore plus Draco, bien décidé à faire réagir le Survivant.

Mais non, je suis bête, continua Draco qui n'avait nullement l'intention de s'arrêter sur une aussi belle lancée, c'est très certainement avec ta main droite que tu avais rendez-vous… dit-il en mimant le geste faisant éclater de rire tous les Serpentards.

L'esprit de Harry marchait à cent à l'heure. Tais-toi, par Merlin tais-toi ! Les images de la nuit précédente lui revenaient par flash, tout comme les sensations qui les avaient accompagnées, la main de Snape sur son sexe, la texture de sa peau contre la sienne… Harry bloqua ses pensées à cet instant, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du Serpentard.

C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je te signale Potty que nous sommes dans une salle de classe, tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un n'arrive ? Ou peut-être que c'est ce que tu attends ? Aurais-je découvert le fantasme du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ? Ca t'excite de te donner du plaisir devant un public ? Ou peut-être devant Snape en particulier… Après tout, on est dans sa salle de classe… Et tout le monde sait à quel point vous vous détestez… Toute cette façade de haine ne cacherait-elle pas quelque chose Potter ? A voir ton visage, je dirai que oui.

En effet, Harry n'avait cessé de blêmir au fur et à mesure du petit discours répugnant de Draco. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être au courant Je ne dois rien faire…Je ne dois rien faire…

Fantasmerais-tu sur Snape, Potter ? L'imaginerais-tu… »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, à l'immense soulagement de Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la rage qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Malfoy. Mais ce soulagement laissa vite place à de l'angoisse lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était l'entrée de Severus Snape dans la salle de classe, suivit des autres élèves, qui avait réduit le Serpentard au silence.

« Monsieur Malfoy, merci d'avoir réussi l'exploit de faire en sorte que Potter soit à l'heure à l'un de mes cours. Veuillez vous asseoir maintenant. »

Draco rejoignit sa place, la tête haute comme tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, tandis que Harry se dirigeait malgré lui vers une table au fond de la salle, sans vraiment savoir s'il préférait s'enfuir en courant de cette pièce ou sauter par la fenêtre. Tout plutôt que de devoir affronter ces deux heures face à Snape. Il évita volontairement la place qu'il occupait habituellement aux côtés de Ron, en préférant s'isoler au dernier rang. Cette solution ne manquait pas d'avantage : il était loin du bureau, n'aurait pas à répondre aux questions que Ron ne manquerait pas de lui poser et éviterait ainsi toutes distractions. Oui, Harry était bien résolu à éviter toutes futures retenues, quitte à étudier en cour de potion.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de classe, au milieu du groupe bruyant des Gryffondors, la première chose qu'ils ne manquèrent de remarquer fut la nouvelle place de leur ami. Voyant leur air inquiet et un peu énervé de la part de Ron, Harry leur fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. N'ayant pas le choix ils allèrent s'assoire déterminé à le faire répondre à leurs questions a la fin du cours.

Une fois tous les élèves assis et le silence enfin revenu, Severus put enfin commencer ce cours qui, il le sentait, aller se révéler fastidieux.

o0oOo0o

à suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

La suite dans deux semaines.

Nous remercions tous les reviewers anonymes qui ont laisser un petit com sur « Et hop… » c'était très gentil ! Encore merci à vous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre n° 2**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes** : Coucou, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic comme promis. Cette fois c'est les impressions du pauvre Severus ! Nous espérons donc que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons pris à l'écrire. Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

o0oOo0o

Une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés dans la salle, Severus commença son cours. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dissiper le sentiment de gène qui ne le quittait plus depuis que le Gryffondor l'avait quitté la veille. Mais l'avoir là, à quelques mètres seulement de lui, ne faisait qu'augmenter encore ce malaise.

Comment devait-il réagir ?

Et lui ? Comment allait-il réagir, lui ? Severus jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le jeune homme assis au fond de la classe. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Mais son regard s'attardait, bien malgré lui, sur le gryffondor. Il semblait comme hypnotisé. Pourvu que personne ne le remarque !

« Il n'a pas levé le nez de son chaudron depuis le début du cours, remarqua-t-il. C'est plutôt inhabituel chez lui. On dirait presque qu'il se concentre sur sa potion si tant qu'il en soit capable au vu de sa nullité pour cette matière. Depuis six ans que je lui enseigne, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attentif à son travail ! Il était bien trop occupé à discuter et à rire bêtement avec Weasley, tout en copiant le travail de Granger, ou à me défier de son regard insolent. Tiens, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui il ne s'est même pas assis à côté de Weasley et de Granger. Il a préféré s'isoler au fond de la classe. Aurait-il besoin de s'écarter un peu de ses deux fidèles toutous pour penser tranquillement à ce qu'il a osé faire. A ce qu'il M'a fait ! A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement pour s'éloigner un peu plus de moi. »

Severus tenta de détacher son attention du Survivant et se mit à lire un article sur les dernières avancées de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois qui permettait désormais d'empêcher les symptômes de se déclarer si elle était prise en prévention. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu cette idée lui-même. C'était tellement simple !

Mais ses efforts n'eurent qu'un effet limité car il se surprit très vite à tourner les pages dans le vide, son regard se reportant immanquablement vers le fond de la pièce. Une nouvelle tentative détourna ses pensées quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais quand ses yeux se reposèrent d'eux même sur le jeune homme brun, il fut saisi d'étonnement.

« Mais non, je ne me trompais pas ! Ce n'était pas un mauvais tour de mon imagination pensa-t-il. C'était bien de la concentration ! Ce maudit gamin est vraiment appliqué à sa potion depuis le début du cours. Le voila même qui plisse les yeux ! » Remarqua Severus amusé.

Il allait de nouveau tenter de se concentrer sur sa lecture quand un détail attira de nouveau son attention sur Potter.

« Par Merlin ! Mais il se met à tirer la langue maintenant ! Mais oui… c'est bien ça ! Il est tellement attentif à sa tâche que sa langue pointe désormais timidement hors de ses lèvres crispées par la concentration. »

« A-t-il autant de mal que ça à mesurer la quantité d'eau voulue ? S'étonna-t-il. Normal qu'il soit aussi médiocre si un élément aussi basique de la préparation lui demande autant de concentration ! » Severus était amusé par cette constatation, mais cela ne dura pas. Il commençait même à être franchement énervé pour tout dire. « Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? » Se lamenta-t-il silencieusement ne parvenant pas à quitter des yeux ce petit bout de langue rose. « On ne met pas autant de temps à remplir un simple chaudron d'eau quand même ! Ne peut-il pas enfin rentrer sa langue à sa place ? »

En effet, depuis qu'il avait aperçu la langue de son élève, le pauvre professeur n'était plus tout à fait maître de ses pensées. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire remonter à la surface pendant un cours l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne puisse les réfréner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont son élève avait si bien su en faire usage la veille dans cette même salle de classe. Oh, oui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bien plus doué dans ce domaine que dans celui de potions.

« Il ne faut pas que je repense à ça, il ne faut pas que j'y repense… » Ne cessait de se répéter Severus en vain.

Mais c'était peine perdue, il le revoyait déjà à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau son souffle chaud sur son sexe qui commençait à se durcir, sa bouche se refermer sur sa virilité et cette langue mutine prodiguant mille caresses agréables sur son membre, alors fièrement érigé, n'ayant pu l'empêcher de réagir, réaction somme toute totalement normale dans une telle situation. Il ne voulait plus penser à cet antre humide et accueillante qui avait su lui procurer tant de plaisir.

Et Severus mal à l'aise senti qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui qu'il parvienne enfin à contrôler ses pensées car déjà il sentait la chaleur monter dans son bas ventre.

« Par Merlin ! Il faut que je cesse de penser à cela si je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, se dit Severus en détachant à grande peine ses yeux de son élève. Il me reste encore plus d'une heure de cour à supporter avant de pouvoir enfin me retrouver seul. Je ne dois pas craquer ! Mais c'est si dur avec lui en face exposant sa langue si merveilleuse à mes regards ! Comment ai-je pu m'y prendre pour me retrouver dans une telle situation à mon âge ? Je ne suis tout de même plus un stupide adolescent uniquement guidé par ses hormones ! Je ne devrais plus avoir à gérer de telles situations à présent ! Ce stupide Gryffondor me pourrira donc la vie éternellement, quelle que soit la façon dont il s'y prend ? »

La colère eut pour effet de calmer quelque peu les ardeurs de Severus mais il était maintenant d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même à ce point. Cela ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais et il en voulait encore plus à Harry de savoir le pousser à ce point dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Remarqua-t-il avec soulagement, cette langue indécente a enfin regagné sa place habituelle.»

Ayant enfin relativement réussi à reprendre ses esprits, Severus décida d'en profiter pour passer dans les rangs afin d'observer le travail de ses élèves. Ces moments où il découvrait enfin les potions en pleine préparation étaient ceux qu'il préférait pendant les cours. Il aimait se rendre compte par lui-même de l'incapacité chronique de ses élèves, mises à part quelques exceptions, dans cette matière qui lui avait toujours semblé si naturelle.

Il se leva alors et commença son tour de classe dans un tourbillonnement inimitable de robe. Il se dirigea d'abord vers les Serpentards. « Gardons le meilleur pour la fin ! » Et le meilleur, bien sûr c'était les Gryffondors. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la plupart des membres de cette maison étaient autant fermés à cet art merveilleux. Sûrement était-ce une science trop subtile pour eux.

Il s'approcha d'abord du chaudron d'Hermione. « Miss Granger… Parfait comme toujours », pensa-t-il en s'en détournant rapidement pour se pencher sur celui de Weasley. « Tiens ? A part cette fumée un peu trop épaisse la potion semble parfaite… Il a encore laissé Granger la faire à sa place… »

« Weasley, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit de réaliser vos potions par vous-même. Et Miss Granger je retire 10 point de plus à votre maison pour avoir fait le travail de votre camarade, ajouta-t-il en vidant le contenu du chaudron de Ron d'un coup de baguette sous le regard mauvais de ce dernier, bien que je comprenne qu'il soit difficile de supporter la vue d'une telle nullité. »

Content de lui, il se dirigea ensuite vers la rangée suivante savourant déjà en pensée ce moment. Découvrir les nouvelles tentatives de Neville Longdubat était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait jamais. C'était le premier élève à réussir à autant louper ses potions. Si il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux il n'aurait jamais cru que de telles réactions étaient possibles ! Arrivé à hauteur de Neville il ne fut pas déçu : La potion de vue perçante, qu'il tentait d'inculquer à ces cas désespérés, et qui aurait dû être à ce stade de la préparation d'une belle couleur crème et d'une texture onctueuse, était ici d'un violet criard et tellement pâteuse que la cuillère tenait debout toute seule dans le chaudron. « Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours pensa Severus. Il faudra que je pense à analyser son chaudron pour voir comment il a pu obtenir cela. Je n'ai jamais vu une couleurs comme ça. Comment a-t-il pu parvenir à un tel résultat ? »

« Longdubat ! Moins cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! »

Severus continua dans la rangée des Gryffondors retirant quelques points ça et là, mais en prenant bien soin d'éviter le dernier rang. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face ! Pas encore. Il irait, bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Après. Quand il lui sera plus facile de fuir plus rapidement au cas où son corps le trahirait encore.

Il passa donc dans la rangée des Serpentards où, bizarrement, beaucoup moins de points furent retirés. Arrivé au niveau du chaudron de son filleul, il jeta un bref coup d'œil, certain d'y voir une préparation parfaite, comme d'habitude, mais il fut légèrement déçu. Son travail n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, mais il n'était pas aussi précis que ce à quoi était habitué Severus.

« Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, s'interrogea Snape. Il ne semble pas beaucoup concentré sur son travail. C'est plutôt rare venant de sa part. »

o0oOo0o

Draco, en effet, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne parvenait pas à ce chasser de la tête cette question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait vu le Gryffondor au début du cour, et ça le rendait furieux.

Il détestait être à ce point perturbé par ses pensées, et encore plus quand celles-ci avaient un rapport avec le Survivant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur le comportement plus que surprenant de son ''ennemi''.

Jamais encore Harry n'avait manqué une occasion de répondre à ses provocations. Et le fait qu'il l'ait si superbement ignoré ce matin l'horripilait au plus haut point. On n'ignore pas un Malfoy. Draco était sûr que Harry lui cachait quelque chose depuis sa pseudo conversation avec lui quelques instants plus tôt.

Harry ne voulait rien dire ? Et bien tant pis, lui, Draco Malfoy, il allait découvrir ce que voulait tant cacher le Gryffondor, il s'en fit la promesse, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait. De toute façon il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu ce problème.

o0oOo0o

Etant passé devant tous les élèves excepté devant lui, il put enfin s'en approcher. Il était maintenant très proche de lui, et il pouvait même sentir son odeur. Il le regarda, oubliant même de jeter un coup d'œil dans son chaudron.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, les yeux braqués sur lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à la réalité, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Harry, quant à lui ne parvint pas à lever son regard une seconde vers son professeur. Snape, amusé avait bien remarqué le manège du jeune homme, et cette fois il le regardait réellement, observant la moindre réaction du Gryffondor.

« Par Merlin ! Mais… on dirait bien qu'il tremble ! Remarqua Severus légèrement amusé. »

Détournant quelques instant son regard de son élève pour le reporter sur le chaudron fumant placé devant lui, il ne put que constater que la préparation était pour une fois parfaite, ce qui était plutôt surprenant de sa part.

Reportant son regard sur le jeune homme, il vit que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé du moindre millimètre. Ne pouvant rester éternellement ainsi à l'observer sans finir par attirer l'attention des autres élèves, Snape se détourna de lui avec difficulté et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

De retour à sa place, il ne put de nouveau empêcher ses yeux de se reposer d'eux même sur le jeune homme brun, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il constata sans surprise que ce dernier était rouge écarlate, encore tremblant. « Que c'est amusant de le voir prendre douloureusement conscience de ce qu'il a fait. Pensa Snape. J'en sourirais presque de le voir ainsi. Et pourtant… faut-il vraiment en sourire ?

« En le voyant ainsi, si gêné, qui pourrait se douter qu'il possède en lui une telle force ? se demanda Severus. Et pourtant, c'est bien lui qui a dominé toute la situation hier soir, et pas trop mal, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais pu me laisser maîtriser par un gamin tel que lui ! Moi, l'ex-mangemort, meilleur espion du camp de la lumière, je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant par Potter, même pas fichu de lui tenir tête ! D'accord, ce sale gosse est le seul à avoir été capable d'arrêter le Lord noir, mais je vaux quand même mieux que ça ! ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le laisser me faire ça ? D'accord, il ne m'en a pas laissé le choix ! Au début, du moins, mais après ? J'aurais pu tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à ses avances. »

« Non, ce n'est vraiment pas amusant après tout, réalisa Severus finalement. Et si il lui prenait l'envie de tout raconter à ses chers camarades ? Ou bien pire encore, si il allait raconter à son cher directeur ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Il pourrait très bien faire cela. Il a vraiment l'air traumatisé !

Par Merlin, dites moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela jusque là ? Ce stupide gamin prétentieux tient ma carrière entre ses mains à partir de maintenant ! Et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il va utiliser cet ''incident'' pour me faire renvoyer ! Il n'attendait que cela depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard !

Ce n'est pas si je ne le savais pas pourtant ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser piéger ainsi ? Mais, pire, comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Coucher avec un élève ! Coucher avec un Gryffondor ! Pire encore, coucher avec Ce Gryffondor ! Avec Potter ! Deuxième génération de cette maudite famille à me pourrir la vie !

Je suis fini ! Plus de quinze ans d'enseignement sans le moindre faux pas pour finir par faire Ca !

J'aurais dû l'arrêter ! Mais au lieu de cela, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de renchérir ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu la présence d'esprit de sortir de cette foutue salle une fois mes liens supprimés ? D'accord, le traitement qu'il m'avait infligé m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Mais n'est-ce justement pas cela ma force ? De savoir me maîtriser dans n'importe quelle situation ? Et bien non ! Moi, le grand Severus Snape, passé maître dans l'art de la retenue de sentiments, je me suis laissé guidé par mes hormones comme un stupide adolescent !

Oui, il est vrai que mes pulsions ont été refrénées pendant un long, trop long moment ! Mais cela n'excuse pas mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dû céder !

Mais comment rester de marbre face au traitement qu'il m'a infligé hier soir ? »

« Finalement, réalisa tristement Severus, je vais perdre mon poste, pour, une fois dans ma vie, m'être comporté comme un homme normal ! »

Le cours finit enfin au plus grand bonheur du professeur, qui n'avait qu'une envie, que la torture cesse enfin pour pouvoir aller se terrer, au calme, dans ses appartements, même si ce n'était que pour attendre qu'on vienne lui annoncer son renvoi du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Car maintenant, il n'en doutait plus une seconde, il allait être sèchement renvoyé !

Sa bonne humeur et son amusement du début du cours, avaient alors fait place à une colère, assez exceptionnelle, même pour lui.

Pour tenter de faire passer son énervement grandissant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de supprimer des points à tour de bras aux Gryffondors, la seule activité suffisamment distrayante, selon lui, pour d'ordinaire, réussir à lui calmer l'esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, sa colère était telle que même cela n'en était pas venu à bout. Au contraire, dès que son regard croisait celui de Potter, elle redoublait, au grand dam des pauvres rouge et or, et même des Serpentards, car il semblait bien, qu'entraîné par sa mauvaise humeur, il en ait enlevés également aux élèves de sa propre maison. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter un seul de ces sales morveux quel qu'il soit.

C'est donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il regarda les élèves, non moins soulagés que lui, sortir de la salle de classe. Ne plus avoir ce maudit gamin sous les yeux allait sûrement l'aider à recouvrer son calme. Même si il allait désormais vivre dans l'angoisse de la visite de son directeur.

o0oOo0o

Quant à Harry, lui aussi accueillit avec bonheur la sonnerie bienfaitrice qui vint mettre fin à son calvaire. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin se soustraire au regard de son professeur, qu'il avait senti fixé sur lui pendant ces deux longues heures, il sortit rapidement de la pièce sans un regard pour l'homme.

Il remarqua rapidement Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait dans le couloir, visiblement inquiets de sa réaction. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers ses deux meilleurs amis, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si il était le même qu'hier, même si intérieurement il se sentait tellement différent.

Il sentit immédiatement le soulagement dans les yeux des deux Gryffondors, et se prépara à leur fournir l'explication qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui réclamer. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'interroger car ils furent arrêtés par l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy.

« - Alors Potter tu as retrouvé tes fidèles toutous ? Tu te sens moins seul maintenant ? Tu ne seras plus obligé de faire ça en solitaire ! » Tenta de le provoquer Malfoy, son sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage, bien décidé, cette fois, à faire réagir le Gryffondor.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation, pas plus que lors de leur dernière altercation. Il retint même Ron de répliquer, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier. Harry s'éloigna, passant devant Draco comme si il ne l'avait pas vu, ignorant ses remarques acides jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de voix du blond, entraînant ses amis avec lui loin des cachots sombres.

Ron et Hermione ne purent retenir longtemps leur surprise face au comportement plus qu'étrange de leur camarade. Depuis six ans qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, jamais Harry n'avait raté une occasion de répondre à Malfoy.

« - Harry ? S'étonna Ron légèrement énervé. Pourquoi as-tu laissé Malfoy s'en tirer comme ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout compris ce qu'il voulait insinuer tout de suite, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose de gentil. Tu aurais dû lui montrer que l'on ne laisse pas les sales fouines nous parler comme ça. Non mais c'est vrai Harry ! Pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré ?

- Je le sais bien Ron, concéda Harry, mais tu vois je suis las de ces combats incessants entre nous. Vous savez, hier pendant la retenue de Snape, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, leur expliqua-t-il, en essayant de ne pas rougir en repensant à la soirée.

Depuis six ans maintenant, j'ai passé un temps incalculable en retenue, et j'en ai par-dessus la tête à présent. Alors j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais avoir un comportement irréprochable, du moins autant que possible. Ron allait répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha et continua.

Tu sais Ron, je suis fatigué des conflits ! La guerre est finie maintenant, et je pense qu'il faut arrêter de cultiver la haine. Alors si Malfoy ne comprend pas cela tant pis pour lui, mais moi, je ne rentrerais plus dans son jeu. Mais rien ne t'empêche, toi, de continuer comme avant si tu veux.

Et puis cette année c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et je compte bien en profiter au maximum sans laisser Malfoy me la gâcher. En plus nous avons quand même les ASPICS à la fin de l'année et je préfère ne pas passer tout mon temps en retenue avec Snape plutôt que de réviser.

- Tu as parfaitement raison Harry, approuva Hermione en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendu au pauvre Ron. Je suis contente que tu en aies enfin pris conscience. Depuis le temps que je vous le dis à tous les deux. Les ASPICS sont vraiment une étape importante dans notre vie et ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

Amusé, ses soucis momentanément oubliés, Harry se tourna vers Ron et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hermione ne changerait jamais. Reprenant ses esprit Ron commença alors à chambrer un peu son ami.

- Et ben dis donc Harry, on dirait que la retenue avec Snape t'aura au moins permis de faire le point sur ta vie ! Ce bâtard graisseux aura enfin servi à quelque chose. C'est déjà ça ! Au moins une fois dans sa vie Snape aura servi une cause utile.

- Ron ! Le sermonna Hermione. Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas dire ce genre de chose. Snape a été d'une grande utilité pendant la guerre. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait été possible à l'Ordre de vaincre Voldemort. Il a pris des risques considérables pour la communauté sorcière.

Ron marmonna en écoutant ce sermon maintes fois entendu déjà, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Finalement rien ne semblait avoir changer. Rien n'était différent malgré la nuit qu'il avait passé, malgré le fait que, lui, il n'était plus le même qu'hier. Mais le fait de savoir que ses amis resteraient toujours les mêmes le rassura et il se promit de tout faire pour oublier ce malheureux incident et de reprendre une vie normale comme si de rien n'était, sans se soucier de Snape. Et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il suivit ses amis en cours de métamorphose.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

La suite dans deux semaines normalement mais avec les vacances je ne peux rien promettre.

Nous remercions tous les reviewers anonymes qui ont laissé un petit com. sur le chapitre précédent. C'était très gentil ! Encore merci à vous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes** : Et de trois ! Nous retrouvons Harry pendant les vacances de noël...

Nous espérons donc que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons pris à l'écrire. Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

o0oOo0o

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin au grand bonheur des élèves de Poudlard, et en particulier des septièmes années, sur qui le poids des ASPICS commençait à sérieusement peser.

Harry, lui aussi, accueillit soulagé ce moment de repos bien mérité. Il était en effet particulièrement fatigué et les vacances étaient plus que bien venues. Il avait été un peu malade ces derniers temps, et, même si il allait largement mieux depuis quelques jours, cela l'avait laissé épuisé. Surtout que Harry avait travaillé ses cours avec acharnement, comme il se l'était promis, tentant d'éviter tous les conflits. Il s'était conformé aux règlements de l'école, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée à cette même période de l'année, depuis six ans qu'il était à Poudlard. Il avait continué à ignorer les provocations de Draco, de peur de ne pouvoir se retenir et de récolter une retenue. Le blond, avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de le pousser à bout, mais n'y parvenant pas, il avait fini par se lasser et ignorait donc maintenant totalement le trio de Gryffondors.

Il avait donc eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses études, au plus grand désespoir de Ron, qui, coincé entre un Harry, désormais sérieux, et Hermione, toujours fidèle à elle-même, n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'y mettre lui aussi. Il ne leur épargnait pas cependant de fréquents soupirs pour marquer qu'il désapprouvait totalement cette ambiance trop sérieuse alors que les examens ne se passeraient que dans plusieurs mois.

Cette année, Harry avait été invité à passer les fêtes et les vacances de Noël chez les Weasley et c'est avec joie qu'il prépara ses bagages avant de partir pour le Terrier. Il avait hâte de retrouver les parents et frères de Ron, qu'il considérait depuis six ans maintenant, comme sa propre famille, la famille gaie et aimante qui lui avait tant manqué durant les premières années de sa vie.

Mais, si il attendait ces congés avec autant d'impatience, c'était bien sûr, et avant tout pour tous les retrouver. Cependant, c'était aussi pour pouvoir se changer un peu les idées. Car depuis son « entrevue » un peu particulière avec son professeur, beaucoup de choses le tracassaient.

Il était toujours honteux de ce qu'il avait fait avec Snape, mais il était parvenu, au bout d'un certain temps cependant, à ne plus penser à cela à longueur de journée.

Il s'était fait une raison. C'était fait maintenant, et il ne pouvait plus rien y changer ! Il avait donc placé cet événement dans un coin de sa tête, préférant l'oublier autant que possible. Snape n'avait d'ailleurs, jamais mentionné ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, et cela l'avait un peu rassuré.

Et petit à petit, Harry avait réussi à reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, si ce n'est qu'il prenait bien soin d'éviter de se retrouver seul face à son professeur : il n'avait pas oublié la promesse de Snape ce fameux soir, et bien que l'homme n'y ait plus fait allusion, Harry n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de se retrouver face à lui pour une nouvelle retenue.

Cet évènement, bien que pas totalement disparu de sa mémoire, n'était pourtant plus ce qui perturbait le plus le gryffondor à cette veille de vacances. C'était autre chose. Une question obsédante qui lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête. Depuis cette fameuse nuit du mois de septembre, Harry ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il se posait de grosses questions sur lui et notamment sur sa sexualité.

Car c'était bien de cela dont il était question ! Avant cet « épisode », c'était un sujet auquel il ne pensait pas ou peu, du moins, pas plus qu'un adolescent normal de son âge. Mais depuis ce soir là, cela commençait à l'obséder. L'échange intime avec son professeur avait éveillé des pulsions qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et il ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher de se poser toutes sortes de questions.

Le professeur Snape avait était le premier et le seul avec qui il avait été aussi « proche ». Ses rapports avec d'autres personnes, s'étaient, jusqu'à présent, résumés à de timides baisers avec Cho lors de sa quatrième année. Depuis, Harry n'avait pas ressenti de sentiment pour une autre fille. Et il n'en avait pas non plus ressenti le besoin.

Le fait que ce soit son professeur, qui finalement, était la seule personne à le connaître aussi intimement, le déstabilisait énormément. Et le fait qu'il soit un homme n'y était pas du tout étranger. Harry n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment pensé, n'y étant pas directement concerné, et le fait était d'ailleurs plutôt rarement dévoilé. Il n'y avait donc jamais vraiment réfléchi, ce sujet restant lointain pour lui et sa petite vie tranquille à Poudlard. L'homosexualité, bien que reconnue dans la communauté sorcière, n'était pas très répandue et restait plutôt discrète, car pas toujours très bien acceptée. La preuve en était que jamais Harry n'en avait réellement entendu parler durant ses six années à Poudlard, alors que la télévision moldue de son oncle et de sa tante parlait fréquemment de ce sujet.

Pourtant, en y repensant, lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur son professeur, quelques mois auparavant, l'homme avait était surpris, énervé de s'être fait avoir, mais jamais il n'avait paru écoeuré de subir ce genre de traitement par un homme. C'était le fait qu'il soit un étudiant que Snape avait souligné, et pas celui qu'il soit un homme. Et son professeur avait tout de suite su comment s'y prendre sans aucune hésitation apparente.

Repenser à cela le troublait, car, la seule explication qui s'imposait à son esprit était que son professeur était gay. Et admettre cela rendait ce sujet beaucoup plus réel à ses yeux, beaucoup plus possible et envisageable.

Alors, depuis ce jour, Harry ne cessait de se poser des questions sur lui.

Est-ce que le fait qu'il ait couché avec Snape signifiait qu'il était homosexuel ?

Il avait apprécié ce moment, il ne pouvait se le cacher, mais apprécierait-il autant de le faire avec une fille ? Comment cela pouvait-il se passer avec une fille ? En théorie il savait bien que cela était très différent mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça ferait. Et en même temps il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir si il décidait de se lancer. Et si c'était moins bien qu'avec Snape ?

Et si finalement il était bien gay ?

Et, au fond de lui, Harry savait bien que c'était sûrement la déduction à laquelle il finirait par parvenir. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les jolies filles alors qu'il lui arrivait de se surprendre à regarder, plus que nécessaire, passer un garçon. Et, le fait de prendre doucement conscience de son attirance pour la gente masculine le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait plus fixer ses camarades comme avant se sentant honteux de ce qu'il ressentait. Encore une fois il se sentait différent des autres. Une fois encore il allait se démarquer. Mais Harry était fatigué de faire la une des journaux, il était fatigué de sa notoriété et il avait peur de ce que l'on dirait sur lui si cela s'avérait vrai.

C'est donc, épuisé et en plein doute sur lui-même que Harry Potter accueillit ses vacances, bien décidé à en profiter et à repartir reposé et l'esprit plus léger.

o0oOo0o

« - Harry, Ron, vous êtes prêts ? Le train part dans une demi-heure !

- On arrive Hermy, répondit Ron, on finit juste nos valises on n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama la brunette en voyant ses camarades sortir enfin de leur dortoir, portant leurs valises. Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Décidément, elle n'arriverait jamais à les faire changer ces deux-là.

- Mais dépêchez-vous un peu, sinon, on va vraiment finir par louper le train !

- C'est bon Hermione, on a encore du temps devant nous ne panique pas comme ça, lui dit Ron en passant devant elle tirant sa grosse valise, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer de moi vous deux ! Je vous fais peut-être rire, mais n'empêche que sans moi, vous resteriez coincés à Poudlard pour toutes les vacances de Noël !

- Hermione tu sais très bien qu'on ne se moque pas de toi voyons, répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Et bien justement, peut-être que j'en ai marre moi de vous voir vous foutre de ma gueule à longueur de journées. La prochaine fois je vous laisserai vous débrouiller tout seul et vous pourrez toujours courir pour que je vous aide !

- Non ! Hermione ! Ne nous fais pas ça ! On serait bien trop perdu sans toi ! Ne nous laisse pas ! s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire bientôt suivi de Ron puis de Hermione, alors qu'il commençaient à se diriger vers la porte de la salle commune.

- C'est génial que vous puissiez passer tous les deux les vacances au Terrier avec moi cette année. C'était tellement triste l'année dernière ! Mais cette fois on va pouvoir enfin passer un Noël tranquille sans nous soucier de Voldemort ! »

Depuis que Harry avait vaincu le mage noir l'année précédente, plus personne ne craignait de prononcer son nom, et Ron qui avait tant rechigné à le nommer ne s'en privait pas à présent.

« - C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il y a seulement quelques mois que Harry nous a débarrassés de ce psychopathe.

- S'il vous plait … supplia Harry

- Oui, pardonne nous Harry. » S'excusa Hermione. Ils savaient bien que Harry n'aimait pas aborder le sujet de sa victoire sur Voldemort. A chaque fois que quelqu'un en parlait il se renfermait sur lui-même.

C'est donc dans un silence gêné, qu'ils montèrent tous les trois dans le Poudlard Express, la mention de Voldemort ayant jeté un froid entre les jeunes gens. Enfin, Ron se décida à rompre le malaise ambiant en tentant d'orienter les esprits vers un autre sujet.

« - Au fait, commença-t-il, je ne vous ai pas dit que cette année Charlie passe Noël avec nous !

- Oh ! S'exclama Harry. Il a pu rentrer cette année ?

- Oui, je suis super content, il commençait à me manquer Charlie ! Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à maman. Vous auriez vu sa dernière lettre ! Elle était complètement hystérique ! Cela fait près de un an qu'on l'a pas vu, et trois qu'il a pas passé les fêtes avec nous. Maman est tellement heureuse qu'il puisse venir. Elle va enfin pouvoir avoir tous ses enfants, et je vous préviens qu'elle vous considère comme tel, autour d'elle. Je sens qu'elle va être épuisante entre la présence de Charlie, le futur mariage de Percy et la naissance prochaine du bébé de Bill et Fleur ! »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère et une fois encore, ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant parfaitement Mme Weasley, irradiant de bonheur, couvant ses petits, s'activant pour les satisfaire de son mieux.

o0oOo0o

« - Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny ! Les appela Mme Weasley sur le quai 9 ¾, en les voyant sortir l'un après l'autre du wagon. Je suis si contente de vous revoir tous ! s'exclama-t-elle en les serrant tous à tour de rôle dans ses bras, manquant parfois de les étouffer. Oh Ginny tu a encore grandi on dirait bien ! Toi aussi Ron ! Et toi Harry ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te portes mieux. Tu étais si maigre les années précédentes. Et toi Hermione, te voilà une vrai femme maintenant ! Vous changez tous tellement en quatre mois ! Mais par contre vous me semblez tous bien fatigués, remarqua-t-elle. Surtout toi Harry, précisa-t-elle. Vous dormez bien au moins ?

- Mais, oui ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, c'est juste que avec les ASPICS qui approchent, on passe beaucoup de temps à réviser, la rassura Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une année importante pour vous. Et je suis contente de voir que vous prenez cette échéance au sérieux. Mais pendant ces vacances il faut que vous en profitiez pour vous reposer un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maman, lui assura Ron. Je compte bien me reposer et ne pas ouvrir le moindre foutu bouquin de toutes les vacances.

- Ron ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien ! Tu as bien intérêt à travailler consciencieusement pendant les vacances et tu peux être sûr que je vais y veiller personnellement !

- Mais maman, se plaignit le rouquin, j'ai tellement révisé depuis la rentrée que je rêve de bouquins la nuit ! Tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai jamais autant révisé de toute ma vie !

- Et tu en es fier ?

- Tu vois Ron ! Je ne suis pas la seule à te pousser à travailler, ajouta Hermione, tu nous remercieras quand tu auras réussi tous tes aspics ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de rire Harry, cela vaut aussi pour toi ! Ce n'est parce que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de travailler sans rechigner avant les vacances qu'il faut te relâcher maintenant ! Le plus dur reste à faire !

- Mais oui Hermione, ne t'en fais pas la rassura-t-il. Mais laisse nous au moins quelques jours de repos. Je suis épuisé depuis quelques jours. Si tu savais combien je rêve de ces vacances ! De me lever à l'heure que je veux, de ne rien faire de la journée !

- Oui c'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué mon pauvre Harry ! Tu sais, je vous ai toujours incités à travailler mais le repos également est essentiel. Et toi aussi tu devrais profiter des vacances pour faire une petite pause, Hermione, ce n'est pas bon de s'épuiser au travail !

- Mais… bégaya Hermione, décontenancée, nous en sommes déjà à près de la moitié de l'année et je suis loin d'avoir fini mon programme de révision et …

Elle ne put finir sur sa lancée car ils arrivaient enfin au Terrier et furent submergés par deux tornades rousses. Coucou Harry ! Salut Ron ! Ginny ! Tu a manqué à tes deux grands frères préférés, s'exclamèrent –ils en se jetant au cou de leur sœur.

- Eh ! Lâchez moi tous les deux ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! Et puis je ne suis plus un bébé ! Rétorqua la dernière de la famille Weasley.

Une fois que les jumeaux finirent par les lâcher, ils purent enfin dire bonjour à Bill et Fleur, eux aussi présents dans le salon. Mais, alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table débordante de nourriture préparée pour eux par Mme Weasley, leur regard fut attiré vers la porte de la cuisine par laquelle venait d'apparaître Charlie. Charlie, crièrent Ron et Ginny en même temps en sautant au cou de leur grand frère.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Charlie ! s'exclama Ron, tu commençais à nous manquer ici !

- Et oui je sais bien, admit-il, mais vous savez comme j'aime me faire désirer ! Ajouta-t-il en leur accordant un sourire charmeur.

Harry quant à lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette apparition. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu le frère aîné de Ron, mais jamais encore cela ne lui avait fait cet effet. Il trouvait le jeune sorcier tout simplement magnifique.

C'était un homme bien bâti, dont on sentait la musculature sous sa chemise violette d'une coupe élégante, les deux premiers boutons, laissés volontairement ouverts faisaient apparaître ses clavicules. Ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient en boucles souples sur sa nuque, et une mèche rebelle repassait sans cesse devant ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il la rejetait négligemment, d'un geste machinal, dégageant alors l'espace de quelques instants ses yeux bleus. Son jean, mettait bien en avant ses formes harmonieuses que Harry ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard.

Se rendant compte qu'il était à la limite de baver face au frère de son meilleur ami, Harry se ressaisit et tourna à grande peine la tête vers Molly Weasley. Cela n'avait duré que quelques instants et heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué son trouble.

o0oOo0o

Les vacances de Noël se déroulèrent dans une ambiance joyeuse. Tout le monde était heureux de se revoir et profitait de ses quelques jours de repos.

Harry avait laissé ses soucis de cotés, trop occupé à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron et ses frères ainsi que Ginny. Hermione, quant à elle, préférait passer son temps à réviser, jetant de temps en temps des regards chargés de reproches vers Harry et Ron. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle avait finalement admis qu'ils avaient bien mérité une bonne semaine de repos. Cependant, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue, et elle comptait bien leur faire reprendre le programme intensif qu'elle leur avait concocté, dès qu'ils seraient rentrés à Poudlard.

La semaine précédent le réveillon de Noël se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur, entrecoupée de crise de fou rire, la plupart provoquées par les jumeaux, que l'entrée dans la vie active, depuis déjà plusieurs années, n'avait pas réussi à calmer, loin de là, et les longues tirades de Molly sur les enfants.

En effet, depuis que Fleur attendait un heureux évènement, Molly ne cessait de tricoter en racontant à toute personne présente des anecdotes sur sa propre expérience, sur ses enfants, sur ses différentes grossesses, sur la meilleur façon, selon elle, d'élever un enfant…

Le reste de la maisonnée, bien que amusé au début d'entendre les petits détails croustillants sur un tel ou un tel, commençait à se lasser de ce babillage incessant, et chacun commençait à se demander comment il allait faire pour la supporter, jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour les plus chanceux, et jusqu'à l'accouchement pour les autres.

Mais Harry avait cependant un petit problème à gérer malgré la bonne ambiance régnant au Terrier. Car il avait un mal fou à s'empêcher de dévorer Charlie du regard. Mais il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation. Il n'avait pas encore admis totalement son homosexualité et cette attirance presque magnétique le perturbait un peu trop. Il tentait donc d'éviter le frère de son meilleur ami mais se surprenait souvent à observer l'homme en douce.

o0oOo0o

Le soir de Noël, une fois de retour dans leur chambre après le réveillon, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent enfin seul, encore surexcités comme à chaque fois un soir de Noël.

« - Oh Ron ! C'était une super soirée ! Je suis content d'avoir revu tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Rémus et Tonks. C'est cool qu'ils aient pu venir ! S'enthousiasma Harry en se laissant pesamment tomber sur le lit. Comme ils se sont installés en France j'avais peur qu'ils ne puissent pas venir.

- Oui moi aussi je ne savais pas trop, acquiesça Ron. En tout cas c'était vraiment un beau Noël !

- Oui un beau Noël répéta Harry. Mais dis moi ce qui a bien pu passé par la tête de Fred et George pour qu'ils nous fassent un tel cadeau ? demanda Harry à son ami. J'ai bien cru que j'allais en tomber à la renverse quand j'ai déballé mon paquet !

- Moi aussi ! En plus maman était juste à côté de moi quand je l'ai ouvert ! Tu imagines ce qu'elle aurait pu dire si elle était tombée là-dessus ?

Harry éclatant de rire visualisant visiblement très bien la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir la mère de son meilleur ami en découvrant les magazines pornos qu'avaient offerts les jumeaux à Ron et Harry.

- Je suis devenu rouge comme une tomate en découvrant les couvertures admit Harry plutôt mal à l'aise ! Je m'attendais à tout venant de leur part, mais vraiment pas à ça !

- Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils auraient le cran de nous offrir ce genre de truc à Noël devant tout le monde ! Ils vont m'entendre pour ça ! Mais en même temps je ne peux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas ce cadeau. C'est même plutôt une super idée ! » Ajouta-t-il en attrapant l'un des magazines en question. Il commença alors à le feuilleter en silence.

Harry quant à lui, plutôt mal à l'aise, décida d'imiter son meilleur ami et commença également à feuilleter son propre exemplaire. Un petit papier s'échappa alors d'entre deux pages. Il le ramassa et le lut.

_« Harry, maintenant que tu es un homme, nous avons pensé qu'il était plus que temps que toi et Ron soyez mis au courant de certaines choses de la vie. Eh oui, désolé de casser le mythe mes enfants, mais les bébés ne naissent pas dans des roses ou dans des choux (non mais vraiment quelle horreur : si nous pouvions tenir l'imbécile qui a eu cette idée débile ! Pourquoi un chou ? Et pourquoi pas un navet le temps qu'on y est ?) Donc comme nous le disions le processus de reproduction humaine est largement plus… complexe. Enfin nous vous laissons plutôt découvrir cela par vous-même dans ces revues aux illustrations plus qu'expressives ! _

_Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! _

_PS : N'abusez pas de votre main droite ! C'est douloureux les crampes ! _

_Fred et George _

Il reposa le mot entre deux feuillets, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Les jumeaux ne changeraient jamais ! C'était à la fois bon de savoir qu'ils seront toujours un élément stable de sa vie sur lequel compter, mais en même temps il était effrayant de voir que leur imagination était sans limite. Un coup d'œil à Ron lui apprit que lui aussi avait eu droit à un petit mot.

« - Non mais pour qui ils nous prennent vraiment je te jure ! s'exclama ce dernier, amusé, en reposant à son tour le billet. Comme si nous ignorions tout des choses de la vie ! On ne l'a peut-être jamais fait par nous même, mais on sait quand même comment cela se passe. Heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu leur cadeau pour me renseigner ! Enfin en tout cas je dois dire que l'idée était bonne je ne me suis jamais autant marré à un repas de famille ! Et puis je l'avais pas celui là en plus ! » Ajouta le rouquin en fixant la couverture du magazine qu'il tenait. Puis il l'ouvrit et commença à le regarder attentivement.

Harry quant à lui était plutôt mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu ce genre de magazine, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les feuilleter. Et en même temps, il avait peur que Ron ne comprenne sa différence si il ne se montrait pas aussi enthousiaste que lui devant ces corps féminin si « peu vêtus ». Il était maintenant presque sûr qu'il était bel et bien gay, sa réaction face à Charlie étant assez révélatrice, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre et encore moins à ce que cela ne se sache. Il entreprit alors lui aussi de tourner les pages mais sans vraiment s'attarder dessus malgré tout, pour donner le change.

Il répondait machinalement au commentaire de son ami, lorsque celui-ci s'extasiait devant telle ou telle photo. Mais Ron, trop occupé à scruter le moindre détail ne remarquait pas le peu d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve le survivant.

Une fois le magazine soigneusement examiné, il le reposa à la plus grande joie de Harry qui mal à l'aise avait bien envie de parler d'autre chose. Mais le rouquin n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami après avoir lâché son cadeau sur le lit.

- Tu as pas hâte toi Harry de passer le pas ? demanda-t-il alors au bout de quelques instants.

- Euh… si, si, acquiesça le brun le rouge lui montant aussitôt aux joues. Il se sentait particulièrement honteux à cet instant. Que penserait Ron si il apprenait qu'il l'avait déjà passé le pas lui ? Qu'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Et que ce quelqu'un était l'immonde Severus Snape ?

Heureusement pour lui, son ami associa son trouble au sujet et ne lui demanda donc pas d'explication sur sa subite rougeur.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça fait de coucher avec une fille ! Continua le roux. Ca doit vraiment être super. T'imagines Harry ? Ça doit quand même faire bizarre la première fois ! Tu crois pas ?

- Si, si, sûrement » répondit ce dernier machinalement de plus en plus gêné. Non ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça. En tout cas sur le moment ça ne lui avait pas du tout paru bizarre à lui quand il l'avait fait avec Snape. Mais ça lui était plutôt apparu comme une évidence. Quelque chose de naturel auquel on ne réfléchit pas. On agit c'est tout ! C'est tellement merveilleux sur le coup qu'il n'y a pas de place pour le doute et les questions. Mais après ! Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de son malaise après ça.

- Tu crois qu'on aura pas trop de mal à se lancer ?

- …

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Lui, il avait été bien aidé par un mauvais sort ou quelque chose comme ça à ce qu'il savait. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler avec Colin. Il savait que le Gryffondor était responsable de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit là, mais jamais il n'avait osé lui demander d'explication. Il avait peur d'en parler avec colin par crainte que ce dernier découvre ce qu'il avait fait avec Snape, et Harry ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de ce malheureux incident de parcours.

Mais Ron ne remarqua même pas qu'il n'avait pas répondu et continuait sur sa lancée.

- T'imagines la honte si on n'arrive pas à le faire ? J'ose même pas imaginer !

Déjà Harry n'écoutait plus son camarade, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il en voulait un peu à Ron et aux jumeaux d'avoir fait remonter ça à la surface alors qu'il croyait en être guéri. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand son ami annonça :

- En tout cas toi, tu as du succès Harry ! C'est pas comme moi ! Tu vas sûrement y passer avant moi ! Mais tu me raconteras dis ? Lui demanda le rouquin.

- Heu…

- Oh ! Fais pas ton timide ! Entre potes on peut bien se raconter ce genre de trucs quand même !

- Oui, oui, tu as raison, admit-il plus pour éviter les question. Intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de son ami si il lui avait effectivement raconté sa première fois… Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire que je le ferais avant toi.

- Mais Harry tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Lui demanda Ron. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué !

- Remarqué quoi ? » Demanda le brun cachant son anxiété comme il pouvait. Ron avait-il remarqué quelque chose ? Avait-il deviné pour Snape ? Pour son homosexualité ?

« - Mais tu n'as pas vu que toutes les filles de Poudlard te courent après ? Lui demanda Ron. Tu es vraiment incroyable quand même ! Tu es le garçon le plus convoité de l'école et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron ! Répliqua Harry cependant soulagé. Ce n'était que ça ! Ron ne savait rien !

- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi Harry ! Toutes les filles seraient prêtes à se jeter à tes pieds si tu les y encourageais un peu. Même Ginny est folle de toi !

- Quoi ? s'exclama le survivant. Ginny n'est pas du tout folle de moi ! Elle avait juste un petit béguin passager en première année, rien de sérieux, voyons !

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être naïf Harry ! C'est trop marrant ! Se moqua Ron gentiment. Finalement, tu as raison, ce n'est pas si sûr que tu y passes avant moi si tu n'ouvres pas plus les yeux !

Ginny n'a pas arrêté de te dévisager depuis le début des vacances ! Elle n'arrête pas d'avoir de petites attentions pour toi que ça en est presque pathétique. Les jumeaux n'arrêtent d'ailleurs pas de la chambrer avec ça et elle devient toute rouge à chaque fois ! Raconta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Harry restait estomaqué ! Il n'avait rien vu ! Il était selon Ron le centre d'attention de la majorité des filles de Poudlard Ginny compris et il n'avait rien vu !

En le voyant, ainsi, tellement surpris, Ron se moqua de lui, finissant par entraîner Harry dans un des fous rires dont les deux amis avaient le secret. Harry était content que le sujet ait légèrement dérivé vers une pente moins glissante, dont il était plus facile pour lui de rire.

Ils finirent enfin par s'endormir, tard dans la nuit.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

La suite dans deux semaines normalement, l'année prochaine ;)

Nous remercions tous les reviewers anonymes qui ont laissé un petit com. sur le chapitre précédent. C'était très gentil ! Encore merci à vous et bonnes fêtes !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre n° 4**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes** : Bonjour a toutes et tous (si quelques hommes se trouvent parmi nous, on sait jamais lol) et surtout nous vous souhaitons une bonne et heureuse année pleine de bonheur de réussite et …. de fics bien entendues !

Voilà la suite que j'espère vous apprécierez. C'est dans ce chapitre que l'histoire se met réellement en place et je suis contente de le publier enfin !

Bonne lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

o0oOo0o

Les Vacances ne se déroulèrent cependant pas aussi bien pour tout le monde. Colin était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes. Il aurait dû être heureux, de retrouver ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis la rentrée des classes, au mois de septembre, pourtant, il avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant toutes les vacances.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes. Il aurait tellement aimé rester à Poudlard, avec Harry. Mais voilà, Harry, lui, était parti chez ces stupides Waesley ! Alors il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mieux valait encore endurer sa famille que de rester à Poudlard sans Lui. Son absence n'aurait été que plus difficile à supporter.

Il passa donc toutes les vacances, enfermé dans sa chambre, ignorant les remarques et les questions inquiètes de ses parents et de son frère lorsqu'ils tentaient de comprendre son comportement renfermé. Il allait même jusqu'à devenir agressif et les insulter lorsqu'ils venaient les déranger.

Lui, il ne voulait que deux choses, qu'on le laisse tranquille et que ces foutues vacances finissent au plus vite pour qu'il puisse enfin le retrouver ! Il n'avait le cœur à rien. Tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec « son amour » l'indifférait au mieux, ou l'horripilait. Il ne cessait de penser à Lui. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Etait-il heureux quand même au milieu de tous ces rapaces prêts à lui sauter dessus à tout moment ?

Le soir de Noël, il avait été particulièrement malheureux. Son absence lui avait pesé encore plus en ce soir de fête.

Fête ! Fête pour tout le monde probablement ; sauf pour lui, dont le cœur saignait loin de celui qui le faisait battre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas daigné sortir de sa chambre pour passer le réveillon avec sa famille.

Allongé sur son lit, l'écharpe de « son amour » autour du cou, il caressait machinalement un petit paquet à l'emballage multicolore orné d'un gros ruban. C'était Son paquet. Son cadeau ! Il l'avait choisi et emballé avec soin pour lui faire plaisir. Il l'avait acheté il y a un moment déjà, en espérant pouvoir, cette année, lui offrir. Mais, une fois encore, la petite boîte, qui contenait une bouteille de parfum moldue hors de prix, viendrait rejoindre les deux autres paquets dans sa cachette secrète.

C'était la troisième année que Colin achetait un présent pour « son amour » espérant à chaque fois être assez proche de lui pour pouvoir le lui offrir. Cette année en particulier il avait pris grand soin dans le choix de Son cadeau. Tout l'été il avait enchaîné les petits boulots avec acharnement, pensant sans cesse à Lui, et à sa joie quand il ouvrirait le paquet. Il avait choisi ce parfum en pensant qu'il le mettrait merveilleusement en valeur. D'une fragrance délicate, il lui avait rappelé la fragilité de son amour.

Il y avait vraiment cru cette année ! Il avait eu la certitude que, cette fois, il pourrait enfin lui offrir. Mais non ! Pas encore ! Une fois encore, il restait seul, à passer les fêtes loin de lui, dans cette famille qui ne le comprenait pas. Mais cette année, c'était encore plus dur ! Il avait été si proche du but ! Si proche ! Il avait été à deux doigts de réaliser son rêve !

Mais Snape avait tout gâché ! Il lui avait volé son ange ! Son ange à qui ce monstre avait dérobé l'innocence et souillé la pureté ! Comment Harry, si pur, si innocent, si parfait, a-t-il pu supporter d'avoir été touché par lui ?

« Oh ! Mon Pauvre amour ! Pensait Colin dont les yeux commençaient à s'embrumer. Comme il a dû se sentir sale au contact de ces sales pattes sur sa peau si délicate ? Il avait l'air tellement désemparé après ça ! Et une fois encore j'étais le seul à remarquer sa souffrance. J'ai bien vu qu'il tentait de cacher son trouble. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Je sais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'intérieurement il va mal ! Il s'en est même rendu malade le pauvre ange ! Et en même temps comme je le comprends. Moi aussi j'en aurais eu le cœur retourné pendant un bout de temps à sa place !

Mon pauvre Harry ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours celui qui souffre ? Tu ne mérite pas cela mon ange !

Et Snape ! Il continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était ! Il l'a sali, brisé, violé et il reprend le cours tranquille de sa vie ! Comment un être aussi abjecte peut-il continuer à vivre impunément comme cela ?

J'aimerais tellement le lui faire payer !

Mais il ne faut pas. Je ne peux pas m'en prendre à un professeur ! Je risquerais de me faire virer ! Pas que cela me fasse peur, mais il ne faut pas ! Je dois rester près de lui ! Il faut que je sois là si jamais il a besoin de moi, moi qui suis le seul à vraiment le comprendre ! Car je suis sûr qu'il finira par se rendre compte que ses amis ne sont pas assez bien pour lui et que moi seul suis en mesure de le comprendre et de l'épauler ! Moi seul peux lui redonner confiance en lui.

Ah ! Si seulement tout avait marché comme prévu ! Nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui ! Il m'aimerait autant que moi je l'ai toujours aimé ! Nous serions heureux tous les deux ! C'est chez moi, et non chez ses maudits Weasley que serait Harry à l'heure qu'il est ! Nous attendrions avec bonheur que…

Mais… Oh non ! Par Merlin ! Quelle horreur ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Mon pauvre amour ! Obligé d'endurer cela en plus de tout le reste ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il a l'air si malheureux ! Je dois absolument l'aider ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire face à cela ! Il n'est pas assez fort mon pauvre amour ! Et d'ailleurs qui le serait ? Mais déjà qu'il est quelqu'un de tellement sensible !

Il faut vraiment que je l'aide à se débarrasser de cela ! C'est à moi de le faire. C'est un peu de ma faute tout de même. Evidemment c'était pour la bonne cause ! Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme cela ! Il faut que je répare cette erreur ! Il faut que je libère mon amour !

Mais malheureusement je ne vois qu'un moyen pour cela ! J'en suis malade, mais je vais devoir en passer par là ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Dès que nous rentrerons à Poudlard ! J'aimerais le faire avant, pour son bien, mais c'est impossible !

Mon amour ! Plus qu'une semaine et tu seras libéré !

o0oOo0o

Les vacances étaient maintenant finies. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, qui étaient rentrés dans leur famille pour les fêtes, rentraient progressivement dans le Hall, en un joyeux brouhaha, heureux de tous se retrouver, même si cela signifiait aussi la reprise des cours. Mais il serait bien assez tôt le lendemain pour penser aux cours.

Harry discutait joyeusement avec Ron et Hermione, cherchant tous les trois des yeux les amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux semaines. Au bout de quelques instants, ils repérèrent enfin Dean et Seamus, qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les deux garçons les aperçurent à leur tour et firent signe à leurs trois camarades de les rejoindre. Le trio gryffondor se mis donc en marche, essayant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule des élèves.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de Dean et Seamus, Colin se précipita vers eux. Surpris de le voir débouler ainsi devant eux, ils s'arrêtèrent pour comprendre ce qu'il leur voulait. Colin se dirigea droit sur Harry, et, à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, il sortit de sa manche un long couteau.

L'incompréhension mêlée a la surprise empêcha Harry de réagir assez vite et, déjà, la lame aiguisée s'abattait sur lui mais, heureusement, légèrement dévié par Hermione qui avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et à se jeter sur lui pour tenter de l'empêcher de blesser son ami. Elle parvint à déstabiliser légèrement Colin mais ne put empêcher le couteau de l'entailler profondément au côté.

Sous le coup de la douleur, le Survivant ne put retenir un cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol attirant ainsi le regard de tous les gens présents dans la pièce et un attroupement commençait à se former rapidement autour du groupe. L'assemblée, choquée, semblait comme paralysée. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de la scène, allant de Harry, gémissant au sol alors qu'une marre de sang commençait à se former sous lui, à Colin tenant toujours son couteau. Ce dernier se débattait comme un forcené pour essayer de se débarrasser de Ron, qui tentait de le retenir de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Harry, et criait des paroles incompréhensibles. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et peu à peu, les élèves retrouvaient progressivement leurs esprits, prenant conscience de l'horreur de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal prit rapidement les choses en main après avoir réussit à se frayer un passage parmi la foule. Elle commença à disperser les élèves pour pouvoir permettre à Hermione de faire léviter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, ce que cette dernière s'empressa de faire.

o0oOo0o

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla légèrement nauséeux. D'abord un peu déboussolé de se retrouver dans cette pièce aux murs blancs, mais les évènements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Il était à l'infirmerie. Encore ! Il avait pourtant pensé qu'avec la mort du Lord Noir il en avait finit avec les séjours à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas ! Il devait être prédestiné à passer un certain nombre de temps par an dans ce lit austère sous la surveillance attentive de madame Pomfresh, dont il était, sans conteste, le meilleur client !

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à ce problème, car à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux, que ses deux meilleurs amis se jetaient sur lui.

- Harry ! S'écrièrent-ils en le prenant dans leurs bras tout les deux en même temps. On a eu si peur pour toi ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demandèrent-ils, l'inquiétude se lisant dans leurs yeux.

- Oui, oui, les rassura-t-il, je me sens juste un peu pâteux. Mais je suppose que ce sont les potions de Pompom qui ont cet effet.

- Tu en es sûr ? Lui demanda Hermione sceptique.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, l'assura-t-il en lui fournissant un sourire qui malgré tout sonnait un peu faux.

- Tant mieux, s'exclama Ron. Heureusement que ce malade t'a loupé Harry ! Tu aurais pu y passer ! Tu as vu ce couteau qu'il avait ? Ce type est un vrai psychopathe ! S'emporta le rouquin.

- Oui, Ron, j'ai bien vu son couteau et même d'un peu trop près si tu veux mon avis tenta de plaisanter Harry pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Je m'en serais bien passé d'ailleurs !

- Oh Harry, je t'en prie, ne rigole pas avec ça ! Le supplia Hermione. J'ai vraiment eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et on pouvait lire dans son regard tout le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à voir son ami, devant elle, bien vivant. Il y avait tellement de sang et …

- Ne t'en fait pas Hermione je vais bien maintenant ce n'est rien ! La rassura à nouveau Harry. J'ai résisté au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, je n'allait tout de même pas mourir aussi facilement, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- N'empêche que tu nous a fait une des ces peurs Harry ! Et pas qu'à nous je peux te le dire ! Toute la grande salle était sous le choc ! Personne ne comprend ce qui a bien pu se passer !

- Oui toute l'école en est encore toute retournée et tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, confirma son meilleur ami. Et tout le monde y va de sa théorie et je peux t'assurer qu'il commence à circuler des histoires totalement hallucinantes. Mon pauvre ! Je ne pense pas que tu as très bien réussi ta réinsertion tant voulue dans le monde « normal ». Tu fait encore la une des journaux mon pote ! Plaisanta Ron

- Oh non ! Se lamenta Harry ! Je ne demande pourtant pas grand-chose ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix et que ma vie privée ne se retrouve pas étalée tous les matins dans la presse sorcière du monde entier.

- Que veux-tu Harry ! Soupira Hermione. Il faut que tu t'y fasses maintenant. Les gens ne changeront pas de sitôt et ils aiment tout savoir de la vie de leurs héros. Et que tu le veuilles ou non tu es l'un de leur héros. Tu es même probablement le plus important à leurs yeux. Il faut que tu t'y habitues, c'est tout. Ils finiront bien par se lasser.

- Mais je n'ai pas demandé à être leur héros moi, à tout ces gens ! s'emporta Harry.

- Je sais. Se contenta de répondre son amie qui avait déjà entendu ce discours des centaines de fois auparavant. Mais dis moi plutôt, changea-t-elle de sujet, tu sais toi pourquoi il a fait ça Colin ?

Harry fit signe que non.

Et en effet, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du Gryffondor. Evidement depuis l'épisode de la rentrée, en septembre, il avait bien été obligé d'admettre que Colin semblait totalement obnubilé par lui ! Il avait même était jusqu'à tenter de le droguer pour l'avoir. Mais depuis cette échec, dont le Survivant c'était bien gardé de parler à quiconque, de peur que ce qu'il avait fait ne s'ébruite, Harry avait évité Colin Creevey. Ce dernier avait, d'ailleurs, été beaucoup plus distant avec lui. Harry avait cependant remarqué les longs regards que lui jetait le garçon. Mais il avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne comprenait d'autant moins que Colin avait plutôt l'air d'être amoureux de lui. Alors pourquoi le blesser ? Par dépit ? Pour se venger de l'indifférence dont faisait preuve Harry à son égard ? Peut-être. Mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

Non, décidemment Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Colin, pour qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité.

- Ce type est un vrai malade de toute façon ! Il était en plein délire hier ! Il n'arrêtait pas de crier des trucs sans queue ni tête, raconta Ron. Soit disant que c'était pour ton bien qu'il faisait ça, que c'était nécessaire, qu'il voulait te libérer, qu'il fallait qu'on le laisse faire. Comme si on allait rester à le regarder te tuer « pour ton bien » sans rien faire ! Quel abruti ce mec vraiment ! J'espère que Dumbledore va le virer ! Il ne mérite que ça ! S'emporta le rouquin. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas coincé dans un couloir désert Harry parce que tu aurais eu du mal à t'en débarrasser de ce fou ! On n'était pas trop de trois, pour l'empêcher de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur toi ! Et …

Ron ne put cependant pas finir de raconter à Harry les évènements de la veille car madame Pomfresh rentra à ce moment dans l'infirmerie et leur demanda de sortir pour laisser Harry se reposer tranquillement.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de la pièce, malgré les supplications d'Harry à madame Pomfresh, lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de repos et qu'il allait très bien maintenant. Mais, cette dernière avait fait la sourde oreille et Harry se retrouvait désormais seul avec l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Harry, commença cette dernière il faut que nous parlions. Harry fit signe qu'il l'écoutait bien et elle continua. Tout d'abord, pour la blessure d'hier, ce n'était pas très grave et tout est guérie à présent. Je t'ai donné une potion pour calmer la douleur pendant que je lançais le sort pour refermer la coupure et tu vas sûrement te sentir un peu nauséeux pendant une ou deux heures encore, mais l'effet va finir par s'estomper et tu ne sentiras alors plus rien. La blessure n'était que minime, même si tu as perdu un peu de sang mais elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave si la lame n'avait pas était déviée, surtout dans ton cas. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance Harry.

Harry acquiesça. Il était bien conscient d'avoir était très chanceux sur ce coup là et que tout aurait pu très mal se finir. Il avait eu très peur, même si il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas effrayer ses amis. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose à présent, de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour retrouver ses amis et tenter d'oublier cette histoire.

- Je peux rentrer dans mon dortoir alors ? demanda-t-il à la femme rondouillette.

- Oui, oui, répondit cette dernière tu n'as plus rien comme je te l'ai dit. Tu vas peut-être garder une légère cicatrice mais elle devrait s'estomper avec le temps et finir par disparaître et il n'y paraîtra plus. Mais, avant que tu ne partes, reprit-elle en le voyant se lever, je voudrais que nous parlions un peu tout les deux de ton état, si tu le veux bien ?

Harry se rassit pour l'écouter, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Ne venait-elle pas justement de lui parler de son état de santé ? De quoi pouvait-elle bien pouvoir lui parler ? Il n'était pas malade !

- Je voulais que tu saches que lorsque je te soignais hier soir, j'ai pratiqué sur toi un sort de diagnostique, pour vérifier si tout allait bien. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça monsieur Potter. Je comprend parfaitement que vous ayez voulu garder le secret sur votre état, mais je voudrais m'assurer avant que vous êtes tout à fait conscient de ce qui peut se passer. Ce n'est tout de même pas quelque chose d'anodin et il vaut mieux vous faire suivre par quelqu'un. Consultez-vous un médicomage régulièrement ? Elle s'était mise à le vouvoyer comme pour mettre une barrière entre eux.

- Mais… je…, bégaya le survivant. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler madame Pomfresh. Je suis malade ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Mais voyons monsieur Potter, ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Je veux bien sûr parler de votre grossesse ! Vous êtes forcement au courant tout de même !

- De ma QUOI ? S'exclama le survivant complètement perdu. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous êtes en train de me parler. Je ne comprends rien du tout !

Abasourdie, madame Pomfresh le regarda attentivement pour voir si il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais, voyant qu'il semblait sincère, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'êtes pas du tout au courant de votre état ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il commençait à en avoir marre et il voulait rentrer dans son dortoir. Il voulait juste qu'elle se dépêche. Et en même temps, il inquiétait maintenant.

De quoi voulait parler madame Pomfresh ? Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être ce qu'il avait cru comprendre !

- Alors vous n'êtes pas du tout conscient du fait que vous soyez enceint ?

Harry ne dit rien, accusant le choc. Il avait alors bien entendu la première fois ?

- Mais il est pourtant impossible que vous soyez tombé enceint par inadvertance voyons. Vous avez forcement planifié cela ! Il ne peut s'agir d'un accident dans votre cas, une po…, continuait madame Pomfresh alors que Harry la bouche ouverte ne parvenait à reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait sûrement mal compris. Où alors c'était Pompom, qui s'était trompé. Mais il ne pouvait sûrement pas s'agir de ça ! Ce n'était pas possible !

- Vous dites que je suis QUOI ? Osa-t-il enfin redemander pour en avoir enfin le cœur net, bien qu'il avait peur de la réponse.

Madame Pomfresh, voyant alors que Harry avait très bien entendu, mais ne voulait volontairement pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait, en conclu qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans son corps.

Elle était gênée d'avoir à lui apprendre une telle nouvelle. Avoir un enfant que l'on ne désire pas à seulement dix-huit ans, ce n'est déjà pas facile à assumer lorsque l'on est une fille, mais c'est sûrement encore plus dur à admettre et à supporter, lorsque l'on est un jeune garçon et que l'on a visiblement jamais entendu parlé de sa vie de grossesse masculine. D'autant plus que, si Harry disait vrai, et elle en était maintenant convaincue, et qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant, cela signifiait que quelqu'un lui avait fait boire de force une potion de conception, et elle jugeait cet acte odieux.

Voyant le regard interrogatif et très inquiet du jeune Gryffondor elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Elle allait tenter de lui expliquer les choses en douceur, pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Elle sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de soutien, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et par où commencer.

- Harry… je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire cela, je t'assure. Mais il va falloir que tu répondes à certaines questions. Un enfant ne se conçoit pas comme ça et …

- Je ne suis pas enceint ! Nia Harry.

- Harry, continua-t-elle sans faire attention aux dénégations du jeune homme, tu as déjà abordé la question d'avoir un enfant avec ton petit copain ?

- Je n'ai PAS de petit copain, s'emporta Harry, et d'ailleurs je ne suis PAS gay !

- Mais Harry, tenta de le calmer madame Pomfresh, tu as forcement… enfin tu vois ! Tu es enceint Harry et quoique tu dises cela n'y changera rien ! Il faut que tu l'acceptes et que tu m'expliques comment cela a pu arriver sans que tu ne sois au courant. Je vais t'aider comme je peux à surmonter tout ça, même si je suis consciente que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais il faut que j'en sache un peu plus. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait … abusé de toi ? demanda-t-elle encore.

-NON ! Cria Harry en se levant. Non ! Je ne suis pas enceint ! Vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas possible ! De toute façon c'est physiquement impossible ! Je suis un GARCON ! Et même si c'était possible, ce que je ne crois pas, je NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Nia une nouvelle fois Harry, qui, la veille encore, n'était pourtant pas loin de l'admettre.

- Harry… tenta de reprendre madame Pomfresh.

- NON ! La coupa Harry. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et l'infirmière décida de lui laisser quelques minutes pour admettre la vérité. Harry, cependant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir sans qu'il ne réponde à ses questions. Et lui, il ne voulait surtout pas lui répondre. Il n'était pas gay ! Il avait juste couché avec un mec une fois ! Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Mais ça personne ne devait le savoir ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'elle lui disait était possible ! En tout cas c'est ce qu'il voulait croire ! Jamais il ne pourrait avoir un enfant ! Et encore moins un enfant de Snape ! Il avait envi de vomir rien qu'à l'idée.

Alors pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à l'inévitable, encore une fois, il préféra fuir. Alors malgré les supplications de Pomfresh, le priant de l'écouter et de lui laisser pratiquer des examens, il se leva et parti en claquant la porte.

Mais une fois dans le couloir, il avait beau se répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il n'était pas enceint, il ne pu retenir ses larmes et c'est en courant, les joues ruisselantes, et secoué de spasmes, qu'il se réfugia dans la salle sur demande, pour laissé libre cours à sa colère et à son désespoir.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci aussi à tout les reviewers anonymes du chapitre précédent.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

La suite dans deux semaines.

Bizzzzzzzz


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre n° 5**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Coucou à tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà comme prévu avec la suite de ce grand délire. Hi hi !! Dans ce chapitre, réaction de Harry et le grand Severus Snape va apprendre « l'heureuse » nouvelle.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

o0oOo0o

- Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Lève toi ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester enfermé ici indéfiniment ! Suppliait Ron à travers le rideau du lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami. Hermione est morte d'inquiétude ! Harry ?

- Laisse moi Ron, s'il te plait répondit le survivant d'un air las.

- Bon, comme tu veux Harry. Céda-t-il. Je vais y aller alors. Je te ramènerais ton petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Il faut bien que tu manges quand même.

Il sortit alors sans plus insister, laissant Harry seul dans le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor. Il savait qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry était enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit. Il n'était pas sorti une seule fois et ne parlait presque pas avec ses camarades si ce n'est pour leur demander de le laisser tranquille.

Ses amis qui avaient d'abord interprété ce comportement comme un contrecoup normal de son agression, commençaient désormais à s'alarmer de son mutisme. Ils étaient inquiets de le voir se couper ainsi des autres, ne mangeant presque plus, se contentant de grignoter un peu dans les plateaux que venait lui porter Ron, et encore, seulement lorsqu'il était seul. Il ne sortait jamais de derrière les rideaux de son lit lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Lorsque Ron arriva dans la salle commune, il fit signe à Hermione, dont le visage inquiet suffisait à comprendre la question, que, une fois encore, il n'avait pas pu faire entendre raison à Harry. Cette dernière soupira.

Elle s'en doutait.

- Ron, je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour lui, dit elle alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour la grande salle. On ne peut pas le laisser se renfermer sur lui-même comme ça. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille en parler avec Dumbledore. Je pense qu'Harry ne va pas réussir à se remettre tout seul de son agression. Et peut-être qu'il est temps de le conduire chez un psychomage.

-Harry sera furieux si on fait ça, commenta Ron. Mais je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure solution. Ajouta-t-il. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Tu crois qu'on doit y aller dès aujourd'hui ?

- Oui je crois que c'est mieux. On devrait y aller après le petit déjeuner, avant d'aller en cours. Je sais bien que Harry sera furieux, mais c'est pour son bien. On verra bien ce que dira Dumbledore. Peut-être que c'est trop tôt pour s'inquiéter. Mais je me sentirais mieux lorsque nous lui aurons parlé. Peut-être que lui, il arrivera à raisonner Harry.

Ils se décidèrent donc à aller voir le directeur le matin même.

o0oOo0o

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient introduits dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il. Je suppose que cela n'est pas sans rapport avec Harry ?

- Oui, professeur. Répondit Hermione. On commence à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Depuis son agression, il refuse de sortir de son lit et refuse même de voir quiconque. Et cela fait aujourd'hui une semaine que cela dur.

- Oui, acquiesça le vieil homme. Je suis au courant. Mais je pense qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter. Harry a été victime d'une agression assez violente et il est normal qu'il se replie sur lui-même. Il faut lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour s'en remettre entièrement. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais aller lui parler. Cependant, je crois qu'il faut surtout que vous vous montriez présent et attentif pour lui. Même si il vous ignore ou vous envoie balader, mais il est important qu'il se sente entouré d'amis sur qui il peut compter. Et puis si jamais cela ne s'arrange pas d'ici à quelques jours, j'envisagerai alors de faire venir un psychomage. Vous pouvez tout les deux aller en cours maintenant, leur dit-il, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Je vais aller voir Harry dès maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent alors du bureau pour se rendre en cours, légèrement soulagés de voir que leur directeur n'était pas plus inquiet que cela au sujet de Harry, mais tout de même heureux de savoir qu'il allait parler avec lui.

o0oOo0o

- Harry ? Appela doucement le directeur de Poudlard en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Harry ? Répéta-t-il de l'autre côté du rideaux, derrière lequel se réfugiait le jeune homme depuis une semaine.

- Allez vous en s'il vous plait, supplia Harry. Je n'ai envi de voir personne. Laissez moi.

- Harry, continua le vieil homme derrière le rideau clos, tu sais, tes amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. C'est eux qui sont venus me voir ce matin.

- Et bien ils n'auraient pas dû. Je n'ai demandé à personne de se mêler de ma vie. Je vais très bien. C'est juste que j'aie besoin d'un peu de calme.

- Mon garçon, je suis conscient que ton agression a été un gros choc pour toi. Mais ça ne te servira à rien te replier sur toi-même comme tu sembles le faire. Au contraire tu devrais utiliser l'amitié de tes amis pour t'aider à penser à autre chose. Ce n'est jamais bon de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs.

Harry ne répondait toujours rien.

- Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer la main Harry, et je répète que je comprend ton besoin de solitude, mais je pense aussi que cela dure depuis assez longtemps et que tu te fais souffrir inutilement. Tu peux sortir sans crainte maintenant. Une telle chose n'est pas prête de se reproduire, je te l'assure. Monsieur Creevey a été immédiatement renvoyé et c'est une décision définitive. Tu n'as donc plus à le craindre, il ne pourra plus te faire du mal désormais.

Harry restait toujours muet.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas encore près à sortir de son mutisme, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard vers le lit où se terrait le jeune homme. Décidemment, Harry semblait aller encore plus mal que ce qu'il pensait jusqu'alors. Ses amis avaient peut-être raison de s'inquiéter finalement. Mais il se décida à lui laisser une semaine encore comme prévu avant d'envisager de le conduire chez un psychomage.

Il sortit donc de la salle commune des Gryffondors, soucieux. Même maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde il fallait encore que Harry subisse ce genre de traumatisme. Il était triste pour lui, qui n'avait toujours aspiré qu'à vivre une vie tranquille, loin des médias. Il fallait croire qu'une telle vie n'était pas inscrite dans son destin.

o0oOo0o

Sur le chemin de son bureau, Dumbledore croisa le professeur de potions.

- Ah, Albus, je voulait vous parler justement, s'exclama ce dernier en voyant le directeur.

- Oh, Severus, remarqua le vieil homme sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Je vous écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe, Albus, que cela fait maintenant une semaine que notre Survivant national ne daigne plus se montrer à mes cours. Je trouve cela tout simplement inadmissible. Je ne vois pas de quel droit il se permet de sécher les cours à ce point. Il se croit vraiment tout permis ce gamin. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un gosse trop gâté !

- Severus, soupira Dumbledore, nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Vous savez très bien que Harry n'a pas eut une enfance et une adolescence des plus faciles et …

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous lui passions ses moindres caprices, Albus ! Le coupa le maître de potions. Il doit apprendre qu'il n'est pas au dessus des règles de cette école !

- Je sais bien ce que vous en pensez, Severus, mais je vous assure que vous vous trompez. Harry ne nous fait pas un 'caprice' comme vous dites. Je pense qu'il a vraiment été touché par l'agression du jeune Creevey à son égard, et cela est, somme toute assez compréhensible, vous ne croyez pas mon ami ?

- Ce que je crois Albus, c'est que le gamin vous a encore roulé dans la farine dans le but de louper des cours. Voilà ce que j'en pense.

- Et bien, moi, je pense que vous vous trompez, Severus. Je reviens de la chambre du garçon et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne jouait en aucun cas la comédie.

- Et bien laissez moi en douter, Albus. Et si vous le permettez j'aimerais bien allez m'assurer par moi-même de sa bonne foi.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, remarqua le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne me semble pas que Harry vous « apprécie » si je peux me permettre et vous risqueriez de le braquer plus qu'autre chose.

Et en même temps… sembla réfléchir le directeur, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela finalement. Harry semble tellement apathique que ça serait peut-être en mesure de le faire réagir. Cela pourrait être un déclic pour lui, continuait-il parlant plus pour lui-même.

Oui Severus, reprit-il en se tournant vers le professeur Snape. Finalement cela pourrait l'aider. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas le braquer plus que nécessaire. Quoique vous pensiez, Harry est quelqu'un de fragile et il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Ne le poussez pas à bout, je vous en prie ! Mais peut-être êtes vous en mesure de le faire réagir. Je pense qu'il faut tout de même essayer.

o0oOo0o

C'est donc avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, et avec la ferme intention de remonter les bretelles du Survivant, que Severus pénétra dans la chambre où était enfermé Harry.

- MONSIEUR POTTER ! Cria-t-il. Il me semble que vous aviez cours de potions ce matin, de même que les jours de la semaine passée, et je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous y voir !

Harry avait sursauté à la voix de son professeur. Que faisait-il ici ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ! Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là Lui ? Il était bien la dernière personne que voulait voir Harry. Il fit donc comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu, espérant que Snape se lasserait et quitterait la pièce.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Snape n'était pas prêt de déclarer forfait.

- POTTER ! Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes là ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'écouter ! S'emportait-il derrière le rideau toujours clos du lit à baldaquin.

Harry ne réagissant toujours pas, le maître de potion tira sur le rideau, mais le sort de verrouillage qu'y avait posé le survivant l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. Furieux, il lança un rapide contre sort et ouvrit largement le rideau du lit laissant apparaître le jeune homme prostré, en position fœtal est légèrement tremblant, retenant de toutes ses forces la couverture sur son corps.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde remarquerait son corps difforme. Il était furieux que Snape ait ainsi osé violer son intimité.

Légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude du jeune homme, le professeur ne se démonta tout de même pas et continua sur sa lancée, le noyant sous les reproches pour tenter de le faire réagir, comme le lui avait demandé le directeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle dispute avec lui ! Pas depuis cette fameuse nuit. En quelque sorte cela lui avait manqué. C'était devenu comme une habitude entre eux, au fur et à mesure des années.

Et il parvint enfin à ses fins.

Harry, furieux, se releva alors brusquement de son lit, le visage rouge de colère et ses yeux reflétant la haine qu'il ressentait pour son professeur.

- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX ! DEGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE ! Hurla-t-il à l'homme, légèrement surpris par ce brusque changement. SORTEZ DE LA ! Continuait Harry en ne le voyant pas réagir. SORTEZ ! SORTEZ ! SORTEZ ! Répétait-il en frappant le lit de ses poings, avant d'éclater en larmes à la surprise de Severus qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela.

- Potter … calmez vous, tenta-il maladroitement. Mais il fut immédiatement interrompu par Harry.

- LA FERME ! Cria ce dernier entre deux sanglots. Ca ne vous a pas suffit de m'avoir pourri la vie pendant six ans ? De m'avoir baisé comme une salope ? De m'avoir mis enceint ? Il faut encore que vous veniez jusque dans ma chambre pour vous réjouir de mon malheur ! DEGAGEZ !

Snape accusa le coup. Il s'effondra sur le lit du survivant ne parvenant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce ne pouvait être vrai !

- Qu'avez-vous dit Potter ? demanda-t-il ne parvenant à masquer totalement le tremblement de sa voix.

- J'ai dit DEGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE SALE PORC ! Hurla de nouveau Harry, furieux d'avoir laissé échapper ça. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant ! C'était sorti tout seul !

- Je parlais de ce que vous aviez dit juste avant monsieur Potter, précisa le professeur, en reprenant lentement possession des ses moyens.

- J'ai dit que vous aviez gâché ma vie ! Que vous avez toujours gâché ma vie depuis plus de 6 ans et que vous avez enfin trouvé le meilleur moyen pour me casser complètement. Et bien réjouissez vous maintenant, vous avez réussi ! Je suis complètement brisé, ma vie est foutue maintenant ! Alors sortez de là ! Laissez moi seul avec ce que vous avez implanté en moi et ne vous avisez pas d'en parler à quiconque où je vous tuerais Snape, sans aucun remord.

Une lueur de folie brillait alors dans ses yeux et Severus ne savait comment réagir. Il avait apparemment bien compris. Le gamin avait bien dit attendre un enfant de lui ! Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait être possible ! Une potion était nécessaire pour en arriver là ! Il n'avait bien évidement rien donné au garçon et il était visible à sa réaction que ce n'était pas de lui-même qu'il avait bu une telle préparation.

Et alors qu'il retournait le problème en tous sens dans sa tête, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Cela expliquait le comportement de ce microbe la semaine précédente. Il était au courant ! C'était même probablement de sa faute si ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui avait drogué Harry au mois de septembre. Il avait sûrement ajouté une potion de conception à sa mixture.

Severus pâlit en comprenant ce que devait endurer le jeune garçon. Son regard descendit sans qu'il ne le veuille sur le ventre du jeune homme qui dans sa fureur avait laissé tomber la couverture qui lui couvrait le corps. Ce n'était pas très visible pour quelqu'un qui n'aurais pas été au courant, mais quand on savait, on voyait clairement la bosse qui commençait à se former sous le pyjama du jeune homme.

Et Severus prit peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la révélation. Alors il se leva et sorti de la pièce sans un regard en arrière vers Harry.

o0oOo0o

Severus, d'habitude inébranlable, eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin arrivé à ses appartements. La porte était à peine refermée derrière lui, qu'il laissa libre cours à ses émotions.

Il ne pleurait jamais normalement.

Mais là, le choc était trop fort. Il laissait enfin échapper les larmes qu'il retenait enfermées depuis son enfance. Il s'en voulait de se laisser aller ainsi mais il n'y pouvait rien !

Il s'en voulait aussi car il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il pleure ainsi. Potter, lui, avait des raisons de réagir ainsi. Mais lui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas concerné ! Du moins c'est ce dont il tentait de se persuader car de fond, il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai ! Qu'il était plus que concerné !

Bien sûr qu'il était concerné ! C'était son enfant que portait Potter ! SON bébé ! La chair de sa chair !

Il avait toujours cru que jamais il n'aurait d'enfants ! Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir à la question lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait alors d'autres soucis. Et ensuite, et bien… sa vie avait été très solitaire. Une aventure ou deux seulement en plus de dix ans. Et à présent, il était persuadé qu'il était trop tard. Et puis qui aurait voulu fonder une famille avec lui ? D'autant plus que le fait d'être gay n'arrangeait pas la situation !

Alors, Severus c'était résigné à finir sa vie seul.

Et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'un homme portait son enfant ! En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être ravi d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Mais là, il ne pouvait se réjouir. Comment aurait-il pu alors que l'homme en question n'en était pas vraiment un, mais n'était encore qu'un gamin dont il avait profité, une nuit, de la faiblesse. Un gosse, et qui plus est, qui le détestait. Qui ne voulait pas de cet enfant !

Cette nuit là, Severus ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à Potter et à l'enfant qu'il portait en lui : ce petit morceau de lui.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

La suite dans deux semaines normalement comme d'habitude.

Nous remercions tous les reviewers anonymes qui ont laissé une review, quel qu'en soit le contenu, sur le chapitre précédent. C'était très gentil ! Encore merci à vous !

Pour Lisa, je tenais à lui dire, si elle lit ce chapitre, que je respecte son avis, qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'apprécier ce genre d'histoires. (Si tu veux que je te réponde plus longuement, laisse moi ton adresse, je n'ai rien contre les reviews quelles qu'elles soient).

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre n° 6**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Salut à toutes (et tous) ! Me revoilà comme prévu avec la suite où Snape et Harry vont devoir prendre leurs responsabilités hihi. Bon je vous laisse lire.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

o0oOo0o

Cela prit trois jours à Snape pour réagir.

Pendant ces trois journées qui lui parurent interminables il avait dû maintenir son masque froid et inexpressif alors qu'au fond de lui, il était complètement chamboulé. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était et comment gérer la situation.

Mais là, il savait qu'il n'avait que trop tardé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle était. Il y avait un enfant à prendre en compte maintenant, même si ça lui faisait bizarre d'y penser.

Alors trois jours après sa visite à Harry, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois devant la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Tout avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Maintenant il savait !

Trois jours plus tôt il était entré sans se poser de questions, il avait crié un bon coup sur le gamin. Il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un caprice d'adolescent. Mais là, il savait ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté de cette lourde porte : un gamin ravagé, complètement perdu et dépassé par ce qu'il devait enduré. Et même si Severus se répétait encore et encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de ce gâchis. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui dépassait ce sentiment de culpabilité. Une petite étincelle qui semblait s'aviver en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette petite portion de vie qu'il avait participé à faire naître.

Il entra donc, cette fois, particulièrement doucement dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le braquer. Il fallait que Harry l'écoute. Il le trouva, comme il l'avait imaginé, prostré derrière le rideau de son lit, verrouillé par un sort. Cette fois il ne força pas pour l'ouvrir. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord d'un lit, à côté de celui du Survivant, sans même s'embarrasser du désordre qui y régnait.

Il savait que Harry l'avait entendu. Mais il ne disait rien. Il préférait le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait preuve d'autant de délicatesse. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir jamais était aussi mal à l'aise. Le silence s'établit donc, pesant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble prêt à le rompre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes, surpris de ce silence.

- Je suis venu pour vous parlez Potter. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les deux.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec vous. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ou même vous entendre. Je veux que vous sortiez de ma vie !

Harry avait la voix tremblante. A chaque fois qu'il entendait Snape cela rendait sa situation encore plus réel. Et cela le dégoûtait. Ce qu'il avait fait au mois de septembre le dégoûtait. Son état le dégoûtait. Déjà lorsqu'il était seul, il n'osait plus regarder ni même toucher, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer, son corps. La présence de la seule personne à être au courant ne faisait que rendre cela encore plus difficile à supporter.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez en avoir envie Potter, remarqua Severus de sa voix cassante. Mais que cela vous plaise ou non, il s'avère que nous somme tout les deux impliqué dans une histoire qui nous dépasse et nous devons en parler tous les deux. Si cela peut vous réconforter sachez que je n'ai moi-même aucune envie de vous parler. Mais il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut échapper.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ce comportement commençait à agacer Snape. Il avait beau faire des efforts, la seule présence de Harry Potter le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Maintenant il bouillait littéralement à l'intérieur. Sa situation n'était déjà pas facile et le gamin ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche.

-Bon Potter ! Vous ne voulez pas parler avec moi et grand bien vous en fasse. Mais sachez que je ne compte pas bouger de là avant que vous ne m'ayez écouté. Et il retomba dans le silence.

- Je vous écoute, finit par dire le jeune homme toujours enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit.

- Je ne parlerais pas dans le vide Potter. Sortez de là. Je ne vous demande pas forcément de me répondre mais je veux être sûr que vous entendrez ce que j'ai à vous dire, insista Snape.

Harry prit quelques instants avant de réagir, et Severus avait peur qu'il ne reste prostré. Il avait besoin que le gamin écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais au bout de quelques instants, un léger bruit indiqua que le survivant commençait à bouger. Et le rideau finit par doucement s'ouvrir. Severus était soulagé. Harry apparut alors assis sur son lit, une couverture cachant son corps aux yeux de l'homme.

Sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Snape se décida à parler.

- Potter je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je ne peux pas dire non plus que je vous apprécie. Mais vous devez me croire, je ne souhaiterais à personne de vivre ce que vous devez endurer. Personne ne devrais ce trouver dans une telle situation. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Potter. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais je vous assure que si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que vous savez, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller. Et croyez moi je m'en veux énormément pour cela. Si en plus j'avais su ce que cela provoquerait !

- C'est pas de votre faute ! Laissa échapper Harry presque malgré lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait laisser cet homme, que pourtant il haïssait, s'accuser ainsi d'une chose dont il le savait pas responsable. Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez pour ça. C'est moi qui vous ai poussé à ça ! Vous n'aviez guère le choix.

Severus était surpris d'entendre de tels propos. Il était persuadé que le gamin le tenait pour responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Pourtant ce ne semblait pas être le cas.

- Quoiqu'il en soit Potter, continua-t-il, l'important aujourd'hui n'est pas de déterminer qui est responsable de ce que j'appellerais ce beau gâchis, mais plutôt de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire à présent.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il semblait avoir replongé dans son apathie. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, il s'y attendait, et continua sur sa lancée.

- Potter vous êtes conscient que vous ne pourrez pas continué ainsi à l'infini. Il va bien falloir que vous commenciez à réagir. Les gens s'inquiètent pour vous et ne comprennent pas votre comportement actuel. Ils vont finir par découvrir ce que vous tenez tant à cacher. Pour ma part, sachez que j'assumerai si vous décidiez de rendre la chose publique.

Harry frissonna à cette éventualité.

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne veux que cela se sache ! Affirma-t-il.

- Je vous comprends Potter. Mais je pense aussi que la façon dont vous vous y prenez est probablement la plus mauvaise. Vous ne faites qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur vous ! Et vous êtes devenu une vraie loque. J'aurais été tenté de vous encouragez dans cette voie il y a encore une semaine. Mais là Potter je suis obligé de vous faire réagir. Il faut que vous preniez conscience que les décisions que vous prenez à présent ne vous concernent plus exclusivement. Il faut que vous vous repreniez en main à présent. Une autre vie dépend de vos choix maintenant.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de poser brièvement son regard sur son ventre. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'un bébé y grandissait à présent. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas y penser comme tel car il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à assumer cela. Et pourtant il savait bien que Snape avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'il prenne cette petite existence en compte désormais ! Mais c'était encore trop dur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui en parle ! Il voulait continuer à faire comme si rien n'avait changé !

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Potter. Mais je veux que vous y réfléchissiez. Reprenez vous en main et réagissez. Cet enfant est bien présent qu'on l'ait voulu ou non. Et il va falloir tout faire pour lui maintenant. Et si vous ne faites rien pour, sachez que moi je ferais tout pour son bien ! Je tiens à assumer mes responsabilités et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

- Vous… Vous… bégaya Harry, Vous… voulez vous… occuper de ce bébé ?

- Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses ! Il s'agit de mon enfant aussi, du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas sans cœur au point de vous laisser porter ce fardeau seul.

Harry restait sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de Snape. Cette vieille chauve souris graisseuse était prête à s'occuper d'un nouveau né ? La surprise était trop grande ! Surtout que venait s'y superposer l'image de l'homme en train de bercer un bébé. Il ne savait quoi dire.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant. Vos amis ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer et je ne voudrais pas leur causer une crise cardiaque, ce qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver si il me trouvaient dans leur dortoir en train de discuter avec leur héros, ironisa Severus. Nous n'avons cependant pas finit cette petite conversation Potter, loin de là ! Mais il me semble judicieux de la reporter. Je vous attendrai ce soir dans la classe de potions. J'espère que ce ne sera pas en vain.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le dortoir sans laisser le temps à Harry de riposter, le laissant perdu dans ses pensées, totalement perplexe, par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer.

o0oOo0o

Les autres rentrèrent effectivement quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre. Ils riaient bruyamment ensemble.

Harry aurait tellement voulu rire avec eux aussi. Il aurait aimé aller en cours avec eux, savoir ce qui les faisait rire ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait plus se montrer aux autres maintenant. Personne ne devait le voir. Ils n'auraient pas compris !

Encore une fois il prit conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant maintenant. Mais la discussion avec Snape lui avait ouvert les yeux. A présent il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Même si il continuait à se cacher, à se cloîtrer dans son dortoir, ça ne changerait rien au fait que le bébé allait finir par arriver. Il fallait peut-être effectivement qu'il se reprenne et qu'il assume enfin. Mais comment devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas, il était perdu !

Les larmes lui montaient encore aux yeux, il se laissa aller après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation informulé. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait fait cela depuis qu'il savait. Mais cette fois, les paroles de Snape résonnaient dans sa tête, lui disant de penser à l'enfant. Et alors, pour la seconde fois seulement depuis que Pomfresh lui avait révélé la vérité, il porta une main sur son ventre. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre ! Il se demandait si, un jour, il parviendrait à se faire à l'idée de ce petit être qui grandissait en lui.

Pour la première fois seulement il se posa la question de savoir si il serait à la hauteur pour lui. Saurait-il le protéger, l'aimer comme un enfant doit être protégé et aimé par son père ? Saurait-il mettre de côté son dégoût, son aversion pour Snape, sa déception, son chagrin, faire comme si il avait toujours désiré sa naissance pour le rendre heureux ? Tout ça lui fit soudainement très peur. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à la hauteur. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas ! Il redoubla alors de pleurs, ses mains toujours cramponnées sur son ventre.

o0oOo0o

Il devait être plus de 22h30, Severus était dans sa classe. Il corrigeait des copies, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait peur que le gamin ne vienne pas. Mais il fut rassuré quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte. Il remis son masque de froideur qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver depuis trois jours et répondit d'entrer.

La porte s'entrouvrit, mais il ne vit personne entrer.

- Bonsoir Potter, salua-t-il sans relever la tête de ses copies. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir retirer votre cape d'invisibilité maintenant. Nous sommes seul.

- Bonsoir professeur. Répondit Harry en ôtant sa cape.

- Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez forcé à venir. Je vois que vous vous décidez enfin à regarder la vérité en face. Je suis conscient que ça doit être difficile pour vous.

- J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses depuis votre visite, admit Harry. Et j'avais envi de savoir ce que vous aviez à me dire.

- Et bien j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui va se passer, de ce que vous comptez faire, de ce que vous savez de la situation… de ce genre de choses. On ne peut pas laisser les choses venir sans y avoir réfléchi avant. La venue d'un enfant se prépare.

- Je ne compte pas vous abandonner mon bébé. Je ne suis peut-être pas enchanté de sa venue, mais je ferai tout pour lui. Je ne le laisserai pour rien au monde, commença à s'emporter Harry.

- Mais qui vous parle d'abandonner l'enfant ? demanda Severus. Je n'ai jamais envisagé une seule seconde de vous le prendre ! Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de priver l'enfant de son père ! Je vous ai déjà dit que malgré ce que vous semblez penser je ne suis pas un monstre. Mais cet enfant est le mien aussi, et j'aimerais m'en occuper comme tel.

Mais avant, Potter, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment cela a pu arriver ? Etes vous au moins sûr que je suis le second père de cet enfant ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez vous ? Cria Harry. Je ne suis pas une petite pute ! Je ne couche pas à droite et à gauche !

- Calmez vous, Potter, je ne voulais pas vous blesser mais il me fallait vous poser cette question. Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment et c'est une chose importante.

- Et bien sachez que vous êtes le seul homme avec lequel j'ai couché ! Je ne suis même pas gay ! répliqua Harry. Alors, bien que j'aurais préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas, je peux vous assurer que vous seul pouvez être le père de cet enfant.

Severus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il n'avait jamais envisagé, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, que Potter ait pu être puceau lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il tenta de se reprendre, mais sa voix n'était plus aussi certaine que quelques instants seulement auparavant.

- Je … Je tenais encore à m'excuser Potter. Je ne savais pas que …

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Cessez de vous excuser pour ça à tout moment ! On ne peut plus rien y changer à présent, et j'aurais aimé l'oublier. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier maintenant, mais j'aimerais en parler le moins possible !

Snape lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Cette décision l'arrangeait également. Il n'était jamais à l'aise d'en parler, toujours tenaillé par ce sentiment de culpabilité.

- Que comptez vous faire alors Potter ? Je suppose que vous avez maintenant compris qu'il vous était impossible de continuer à vous terrer dans votre dortoir.

- Je n'sais pas, soupira Harry. Je ne veux pas que … cela se sache, dit-il en désignant son ventre. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à parler de l'enfant. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. Personne ne comprendra !

Severus pouvait sentir combien le jeune homme était désemparé par la situation actuelle. Une fois encore des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux verts et comme à chaque fois, cela rendait le maître de potions mal à l'aise. Que devait-il faire ou répondre. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre un mouchoir propre au survivant qui le regarda étonné quelques instants avant de l'accepter.

- Merci. Il se moucha. Je suis désolé s'excusa-t-il, je ne pleure pas autant d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je suppose que cela est dû à votre… grossesse, expliqua l'homme mal à l'aise. Ce sont sûrement les hormones que produit votre corps qui provoque vos sautes d'humeur.

- Oh… je vois, rougit le jeune garçon. Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait venir de là.

- Que savez vous sur les grossesses monsieur Potter ? L'interrogea Snape, se doutant qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose.

- Et bien… Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions sur le sujet, admit Harry. Je ne pensais pas avoir à m'en soucier si vite, ni d'être concerné d'aussi prêt.

- Je m'en doute lui dit Severus compréhensif. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que vous demandiez à Mme Pomfresh de vous enseigner ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sujet. Je ne saurais vous être d'une grande aide sur ce sujet. Moi-même je n'y connaît rien ou pas grand-chose. J'imagine que c'est elle qui vous l'a dit pour… pour le … le bébé ? Harry acquiesça. Et que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ? Elle vous a parlé de ce qui va se passer ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Je… je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Je… je ne voulais pas la croire. Je … je suis parti sans l'écouter. Ce n'est qu'après, que j'ai enfin admit qu'elle ne se trompait pas et que j'était bien… que… Il ne parvenait pas à le dire.

- Je vois, se contenta de commenter Severus sans relever l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il faudra lui demander dans ce cas. Je viendrais avec vous si vous le désirez, proposa-t-il.

- Euh… si… si… vous voulez bafouilla Harry. Je suppose que cela vous concerne aussi de toute façon.

- Et pour après ? demanda Snape. Comment envisagez vous l'avenir après la naissance du bébé ? Y avez-vous déjà un peu réfléchi ?

Harry fit signe que non. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre l'existence de l'enfant alors de là à planifier le futur.

- Je tiens à être présent à vos côtés dans l'éducation de l'enfant. Je sais que nous ne nous apprécions pas particulièrement, mais il est important, il me semble, pour un enfant, d'avoir ses parents auprès de lui.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il voulait que son enfant connaisse ses parents. Il avait trop souffert de n'avoir jamais connu les siens. Il ne souhaitait pas ça à son propre bébé. Même si le pauvre enfant devrait supporter d'avoir Snape comme père. Mais il se disait qu'un tel père était tout de même mieux que pas de père du tout. Surtout que ce dernier avait l'air d'être prêt à s'en occuper.

Severus compris que Harry était heureux de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le gamin avait vraiment dû souffrir de ne pas avoir connu ses parents. Lui-même avait souffert de l'absence ou de l'indifférence de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas faire connaître cela à son enfant.

Ils formeraient peut-être une famille atypique, mais il voulait créer un cocon familial pour le petit être qui allait bientôt naître.

- Il faudra juste prendre garde à ne pas vivre trop éloigné l'un de l'autre, pour que notre enfant n'ai pas à choisir entre nous.

- Notre enfant répéta Harry pour lui-même, presque imperceptiblement, comme pour s'habituer à cette idée.

Il retomba encore dans ses pensées. Ses mains avaient de nouveau retrouvé inconsciemment le chemin de son ventre. Il était seul au monde à cet instant. Il n'écoutait plus Snape.

- … Potter ? POTTER ? Vous m'écoutez ? Je commence à me fatiguer à parler dans le vide. Je suis cependant heureux de voir que vous ne réserviez pas cette attitude à mes cours uniquement.

Cette réflexion eut au moins le mérite de sortir Harry de sa rêverie, mais ce don qu'avait Snape de toujours le rabaisser l'horripilait au plus haut point.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de rester là si c'est pour vous entendre vous plaindre de mon attitude. Je n'ai qu'à aller en cours pour cela, remarqua-t-il.

- Justement Potter, vous n'allez plus en cours. C'est bien là qu'est le problème. Il va bien falloir que vous continuiez à étudier, vous avez vos ASPICS à passer en fin d'année. Je ne veux pas en plus de tout être considéré comme le responsable de votre échec.

- Je ne retournerais pas en cours. Pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Je me fous complètement de mes études. Le seul truc qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est que personne ne découvre ce qui m'arrive. JE NE VEUX PAS ! Explosa Harry avant de fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois.

Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Harry s'était prostré dans un coin, refusant qu'il ne l'approche, et ne cessant de pleurer. Ces sautes d'humeur le laissé plus que perplexe.

Les coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il n'attendait personne pourtant. Harry ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Ce n'est que quand il répondit d'entrer que le jeune homme sembla reprendre contacte avec la réalité. Mais Dumbeldore était déjà entré dans la pièce. Il était trop tard maintenant pour se cacher. D'un instant à l'autre le directeur allait le voir et lui poser des questions qu'il ne pourrait esquiver.

- Ah Severus vous êtes ici ! Je vous cherchais partout. Vous n'étiez pas dans vos appartements. Je ne savez pas que vous travailliez aussi tard, expliqua Dumbeldore visiblement soulagé de le trouver enfin. Harry a disparu Severus ! C'est le jeune Weasley qui est venu me le dire. Il s'est relevé et a trouvé le lit de son ami vide, les rideaux ouvert alors qu'il ne les avait ouvert depuis plus d'une semaine. J'avoue que je suis assez inquiet !

- Ne paniquez pas Albus, le rassura Severus. Je sais où est le gamin.

- Comment ? Vous… vous savez vraiment où il est ? S'étonna le directeur surpris.

Pour toute réponse, il lui désigna le coin de la pièce où le survivant tentait tant bien que mal de se fondre dans les murs, se maudissant d'avoir laissé sa cape d'invisibilité près du bureau, trop loin pour qu'il puissent l'attraper et s'en recouvrir pour échapper au regard du vieil homme.

- Harry ! Que fait tu ici ? Je suis heureux de te voir mon garçon ! On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur ! Harry ? Répéta-t-il en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Harry ?

Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû sortir de son dortoir ! Maintenant tout le monde allait être au courant qu'il s'était fait engrosser comme une putain par Snape. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur son visage. Il se maudissait de ne pouvoir les retenir. Les hormones ! pensa-t-il se rappelant la théorie de Snape.

Dumbledore, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de sa part tourna vers son professeur de potions son regard interrogatif.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est en état de vous répondre pour le moment Albus. Je vous propose de venir discuter de tout cela dans mes quartiers. Potter, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme, suivez nous ! Vous savez que vous n'avez plus le choix maintenant. C'est de toute façon la meilleur des solutions.

Effectivement il n'avait plus le choix. Il se releva donc, essuya ses larmes et emboîta le pas au deux hommes, ignorant l'air totalement ahuri de Dumbledore, qui cependant se gardait de poser la moindre question.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

La suite dans deux semaines comme d'habitude.

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes et je voulais m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent, mais je suis assez occupée par mes études en ce moment ( et oui il faut bien aussi !).

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzz


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre n° 7**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes : **Salut à toutes (et tous) ! Me revoilà comme prévu avec la suite où Snape et Harry vont devoir tout révéler au directeur. Bon je vous laisse lire.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

o0oOo0o

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une lourde porte de bois sombre. Snape prononça quelques mots, sûrement son mot de passe se dit Harry. La porte s'ouvrit effectivement quelques secondes après, libérant l'entrée. Le professeur y fit pénétrer les deux hommes devant lui. Ils entrèrent alors dans une vaste pièce, probablement le salon, songea Harry en voyant canapé et fauteuils.

Le jeune Gryffondor était surpris par ce qu'il découvrait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela ! La pièce était trop confortable pour avoir était aménagé par Snape, ou même tout simplement pour lui appartenir.

Les murs étaient peints en blanc, une épaisse moquette noire recouvrait le sol, égayée en son centre par un vaste tapis moelleux aux couleurs vives, formant des motifs géométriques. Un canapé, entouré de deux fauteuils, bordait l'âtre comme l'avait déjà remarqué le survivant. Ils étaient couverts de cuir noir donnant une certaine classe à l'ensemble. Une table basse se tenait devant, en verre translucide légèrement teinté de vert, elle était couverte d'une pile de magazines et d'une bouteille de Firewhisky largement entamée. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait une bibliothèque en bois noir, de forme sobre mais élégante, emplie de livres. Une porte ouverte au fond de la pièce laissait deviner une cuisine spacieuse.

L'ensemble était très agréable, éclairé par une lumière vibrante provenant d'une dizaine de bougies flottant au plafond. Le feu dans la cheminée finissait de donner à la pièce son côté accueillant. La pièce était très loin de ce à quoi s'attendait Harry en entrant chez son professeur de potions. Il avait toujours cru que l'homme vivait dans un environnement aussi austère et désagréable que lui. Il n'avait même pas envisagé une seconde que les appartements de l'homme pouvaient renfermer autre chose qu'un mobilier vieillot en bois teinté, orné uniquement de vert et argent, avec des chaudrons fumants présent dans tous les coins. En aucun cas il ne s'était attendu à ces meubles de formes modernes, à ses couleurs chaleureuses, et surtout à cette luminosité.

Il en restait bouche bée. Il ne repris conscience de la présence des deux hommes à ses côtés que lorsque il entendit la voix de Snape lui dire quelque chose.

- Potter ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il. Vous disiez professeur ?

- Je vous disais juste de vous asseoir, si vous le désirez. Mais je vois que l'inspection minutieuse de mon intérieur vous occupait beaucoup trop pour que vous ne daigniez m'écouter, remarqua Severus.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme, je … je … ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous viviez dans un endroit comme celui là, avoua-t-il.

- Et à quoi vous attendiez vous donc Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Snape en cachant son amusement.

- Je … euh … Harry ne savait quoi répondre, mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre à détailler ainsi la pièce.

- Et oui, que voulait vous Potter, je ne vis pas en permanence dans une reproduction de ma salle de classe.

Harry s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé percer à jour.

Severus, de son côté, était heureux d'avoir réussit à surprendre ainsi ce gamin prétentieux. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il n'était qu'un vieil homme acariâtre sans aucun goût, qui vivait reclus dans ses cachots sombres et lugubres ?

Dumbledore avait assisté à l'échange sans dire un mot, amusé de la réaction des deux autres qui semblaient avoir totalement oublié sa présence. Mais, sa curiosité avait été éveillée et il avait bien du mal à contenir son impatiente. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Severus et Harry étaient-ils ensemble tout à l'heure ? Que faisaient-ils ? Comment Severus s'y était-il prit pour sortir le survivant de son apathie ? Il avait hâte qu'ils cessent enfin ce petit jeu tout les deux et qu'ils répondent enfin à ses questions.

Leur attention se retourna enfin vers lui au bout de quelques instants, et ils purent alors prendre place dans les fauteuils.

Severus leur proposa de boire quelque chose, provoquant encore la surprise du jeune garçon, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir un jour son professeur dans le rôle du parfait maître de maison. Dumbledore s'amusait vraiment beaucoup de la surprise de son protégé alors que ce dernier découvrait qu'un homme, finalement tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, se cachait dans l'être qu'il avait tant détesté durant ces longues années.

Il demanda un thé et Harry fit signe que ça lui allait aussi.

Severus sortit alors quelque instant de la pièce et disparu dans la cuisine, laissant le directeur et son élève seuls au salon, dans un silence pesant. Dumbledore n'osait questionner Harry sur sa présence en pleine nuit dans la salle de potion, préférant attendre le retour de Severus pour avoir la réponse à ses interrogations.

Lorsqu'il revint enfin, apportant un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une élégante théière et leurs trois tasse, Harry resta une fois encore quelques instants estomaqué. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à cacher sa surprise, au plus grand amusement des deux hommes, et sa surprise qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand le professeur, conscient de l'effet provoqué, entrepris de remplir les tasses, lui demanda ostensiblement, sous l'oeil hilare de Dumbledore, si il désirait du sucre.

Mais une fois le thé servi, plus rien ne pouvait, dès lors, retarder le moment tant redouté pour Harry, et pour Severus, même si, dans son cas, cela se ressentait moins. Dumbledore sentait la tension présente dans la pièce et n'en était que plus impatient d'en connaître la raison.

- Severus questionna-t-il, allait vous enfin me dire se qui se passe ?

Cette simple question rendit encore plus perceptible le malaise qui régnait dans ce salon. Le directeur pouvait voir la tension nerveuse de Harry dont les membres tremblaient légèrement. Severus lui-même ne semblait guère plus à l'aise, même si il savait mieux contrôler ses émotions que le jeune garçon. Le fait de voir le maître de potion aussi troublé ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Que diable pouvait-il se passer ? Jamais il n'avait vu Severus dans cet état, lui qui était si impassible d'ordinaire.

Un silence pesant s'était établit. Severus ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question de Dumbledore, si ce n'est par sa réaction qu'avait réussit à déceler le vieil homme. Harry semblait passionné par les légers remous que provoquaient ses tremblements à la surface de son thé.

Snape soupira. Il allait bien falloir répondre à Albus !

Le Survivant releva alors les yeux de sa tasse fumante, et lui jeta un regard désespéré. Oui, il savait que cela allait être difficile d'en parler à Albus ! Pour le gamin comme pour lui d'ailleurs. Harry n'était pas le seul loin de là, à appréhender d'en parler au directeur. Mais il savait aussi que lui seul serait en mesure de les aider. La situation était loin d'être simple et ils auraient besoin du soutien du directeur.

Cependant, Severus avait peur de la réaction d'Albus. Il craignait que l'homme ne puisse tolérer ce qu'il avait fait à Potter et ne le renvoie. Il le craignait et en même temps il savait qu'il ne méritait pas mieux. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir là. Et, maintenant qu'il savait, c'était encore pire. Pourtant, il gardait malgré tout un petit espoir que le directeur lui pardonne. Il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais admis à quiconque, pas même à lui-même, mais Severus Snape avait besoin de sentir l'approbation du seul homme à avoir cru en lui, le seul à l'avoir compris et épaulé dans les moments difficiles. Et là il savait qu'il allait le décevoir.

Le regard implorant du gamin, toujours braqué sur lui, ne l'aidait guère à trouver le courage de tout révéler. Et pourtant il le fallait. Il était nécessaire qu'il le fasse comprendre à Potter. Il ne pouvait parler de ça sans avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre obtenu son accord. C'était avant tout de lui dont il s'agissait, et il savait combien le garçon était honteux de ce qui lui arrivait, et combien il souhaitait que cela reste secret. Mais il savait aussi que cela n'était qu'utopie et que un jour ou l'autre cela finirait par se savoir. Sans le soutien du directeur de Poudlard, il ne donner pas un mois avant que son état ne soit découvert.

- Potter, commença-t-il alors, ignorant la question de Dumbledore, je sais bien ce que vous pensez, mais je vous demande de réfléchir. Le soutien du directeur ne pourrait que vous aider. Je doute, de toute façon, que vous puissiez lui cacher une telle chose encore longtemps. Et je ne peux croire qu'Albus répandrait la nouvelle sans avoir au préalable obtenu votre accord. Attendre ne ferait que rendre votre situation un peu plus précaire chaque jour. Cependant, je ne dirais rien sans votre accord. La décision est entre vos main, conclu le maître de potions.

Harry avait écouté attentivement son professeur sans mot dire. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à dire quoique ce soit. Il sentait le regard intrigué et inquiet de Dumbledore posé sur lui, ainsi que celui moralisateur de Snape. Il n'avait plus le choix mais tentait encore de garder son secret pour lui.

Le silence s'établit donc une fois de plus entre eux, toujours aussi pesant si ce n'est plus à chaque fois. Harry luttait intérieurement entre son désir de garder son secret et son envie de tout révéler à l'homme qu'il considéré un peu comme son grand père. Dumbledore semblait toujours avoir une solution pour tout et il l'avait toujours encouragé et conseillé dans les moments difficiles. Il saurait sûrement, comme l'avait fait remarquer Snape, comment gérer la situation. Il pourrait dégager un peu Harry de son fardeau.

Petit à petit les défenses de Harry commençaient à tomber et il finit alors par dire d'une petite voix que les deux hommes eurent du mal à saisir :

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Vous êtes sûr Potter ? Vous êtes prêt ? S'enquit Snape.

Le survivant ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, au plus grand soulagement du maître de potions. Mais le plus dur restait encore à venir. Il dû s'armer de beaucoup de courage pour, enfin, se lancer dans son explication pour le vieil homme, qui commençait à être vraiment inquiet après ce bref échange, dont il ne comprenait pas tous les tenants.

- Je … C'est… Je… Bafouilla Severus qui ne savait par où commencer.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Dumbledore.

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée Albus, et je ne sais trop par où commencer. Je pense qu'il faut avant tout que vous sachiez que la réaction de Monsieur Potter n'était pas directement liée à l'agression dont il a été l'objet à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Même si les deux raisons sont intimement liées, ce n'est pas l'agression à proprement parler qui l'a plongé dans son mutisme.

Dumbledore était un peu surpris. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer de pire que son agression dans la vie du jeune homme pour qu'il plonge ainsi. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, préférant laisser Severus finir son récit sans l'interrompre.

- La véritable raison remonte à quelques mois, et je dois vous avouer, à ma plus grande honte, que j'en suis en partie responsable.

Pour le coup, le directeur ne pu réprimer sa surprise.

- Vous Severus ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne comprends pas. En quoi êtes vous concerné par tout cela ?

- J'y viens Albus, répondit le professeur légèrement agacé. Je pense que pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je vous raconte d'abord ce qui s'est passé il y a maintenant quatre mois.

Harry se raidit soudain. Severus le remarqua mais continua quand même son récit. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent.

- Donc comme je vous le disais, reprit-il, il y a quarte mois, il s'est passé un événement dont je ne suis pas très fier, croyais-moi. J'aurais dû vous en parler avant, Albus, mais j'avais tellement honte de moi que je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. C'était une erreur et je m'en rends compte à présent, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir en arrière. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et pour se donner le courage de continuer son récit. Donc, je vais vous dire maintenant ce que j'aurais dû vous dire aussitôt. Son malaise était perceptible dans sa voix mais il continua cependant. Il y a quatre mois, monsieur Potter ici présent, était dans ma salle de classe pour une de ses retenues grandement méritées.

Albus comprenait de moins en moins où voulait en venir l'homme et on pouvait lire sa perplexité sur son visage. Severus cependant ne s'en formalisa pas et enchaîna.

- Lorsque je l'eus enfin libéré, après qu'il eut finit sa retenue, la porte était à peine refermée derrière lui que j'entends le dit Potter crier dans les couloirs. Furieux, je suis sorti de ma classe pour voir ce qu'il avait encore inventé. Je le trouvais alors en arrêt, se frottant les yeux en gémissant face au jeune Creevey. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de ce passer j'interrogeais alors Potter qui n'a pas daigné me répondre. Enervé, je l'ai attrapé par un bras pour le forcer à me faire face, et c'est à ce moment, Albus, que tout a commencé.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, buvant une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre.

- Tout s'est alors passé très vite. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Dès que le garçon a posé son regard sur moi, une étrange lueur s'est alors allumée dans ses yeux, et, avant que je ne puisse réagirent, Potter me poussait dans la salle de classe et verrouillait la porte laissant Creevey taper comme un forcené de l'autre côté.

Harry était à présent rouge de honte. C'était extrêmement gênant d'entendre Snape raconter cela devant lui. Il ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, et priait intérieurement pour que le sol daigne s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir immédiatement.

- Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, je me suis retrouvé attaché sur ma chaise, raconta Severus.

Dumbledore ouvrit alors deux grands yeux ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle conclusion, et se tourna vers Harry qui était devenu encore plus rouge, sous le regard inquisiteur du directeur.

Ne tenant pas compte de leurs réactions, Snape continuait son récit, mais sa voix se faisait de moins en moins assurée au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans le détail des évènements.

- Lorsque Potter a commencer à me déshabiller, j'ai compris qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une quelconque potion ou d'un sort. Je ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire attaché comme je l'étais dans cette position pour le moins … embarrassante.

Il était devenu aussi rouge que Potter à présent, et Dumbledore, totalement incrédule, restait bouche bée face au maître de potion. Severus repris cependant courageusement son discours, pressé que sa torture prenne enfin fin.

- Je ne vous raconterais pas tout ce qui s'est passé en détail, Albus, parce que j'estime que ce que m'a alors fait à ce moment là Potter est assez … personnel. Tout aurais alors pu s'arrêter là, expliqua-t-il, si j'avais eu un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même. Mais… Il faut que vous sachiez avant, Albus, que bien que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, je suis homosexuel, et je dois avouer que le traitement dont m'avait gratifié monsieur Potter ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent et … lorsqu'il m'a enfin libéré de mes liens, je n'ai pu me retenir, et au lieu de le virer de la pièce, comme il était de mon devoir de le faire, je me suis laissé emporté par mes pulsions et j'ai… répondu à ses avances.

La surprise était trop grande pour Albus, dont la bouche ouverte de surprise lui donnait un air de poisson sorti de l'eau. Il semblait avoir perdu toute capacité de raisonner tant le choc était grand. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela ! Jamais il n'aurait d'ailleurs pu imaginer une telle chose !

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, son regard alla alors de Severus à Harry tout les deux aussi rouge de honte et terriblement mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Il ne savait cependant pas comment réagir. La conduite de Severus n'était certes pas digne d'un professeur mais comment lui en vouloir de n'avoir fait que céder à ses pulsions. Mais, si Harry demandait le renvoie du professeur, il ne pourrait faire autrement que d'accéder à sa requête.

Voyant le dilemme qui s'imposait à Albus, Severus prit les devants.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir caché cela Albus. Je suis tout à fait conscient de l'horreur de mon geste et j'accepterai sans protester les sanctions que vous jugerez nécessaire, annonça-t-il. Je comprend qu'un tel acte ne peut être toléré et …

- Je … Je vous apprécie beaucoup Severus, et je voulais que vous sachiez que quoique vous puissiez faire cela n'y changerait rien, lui assura-t-il. Mais, comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné, un tel comportement ne saurait être toléré. Bien sûr vous avez des pulsions comme tout un chacun, mais votre devoir de professeur vous imposait de ne pas profiter de cet élève qui visiblement n'agissait pas de son plein gré. La situation semble par ailleurs avoir énormément marqué Harry, alors, bien que cela me fende le cœur d'avoir à le faire, je pense que, pour le bien être de Harry, je vais devoir vous renvoyer Severus, annonça-t-il à contre cœur en laissant échapper un soupir las.

- NON ! Cria Harry sortant ainsi de son silence.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le survivant surpris.

- Je ne veux pas que le professeur Snape soit renvoyé, continua Harry. Il n'y est pour rien, lui. C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à … à faire ça ! Je suis tout aussi responsable que lui. Il ne mérite pas d'être renvoyé pour ça. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais je ne souhaite pas le voir se faire virer comme ça. Ce serait trop injuste.

Dumbledore était surpris d'une telle réaction de la part du garçon. Voyant la réaction du jeune homme ces dernières semaines, il était persuadé que Harry aurait préféré ne plus voir Severus.

- Mais Harry, expliqua-t-il, je pense que vu ta réaction à la suite de … cet ''incident'' il serait mieux pour toi que le professeur Snape se tienne éloigné de toi et donc de Poudlard. Ne plus risquer de le croiser quotidiennement dans les couloirs, dans la grande salle, ne plus être obligé de le voir en cours, devrait t'aider à tourner la page sur cet épisode.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis dans cet état, professeur, dit Harry d'une voix faible. Je ne vous cacherais pas que je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là et que j'ai de nombreuses fois souhaité le renvoie du professeur Snape. Mais j'avais réussi à admettre ce qui s'était passé et à passer outre. Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de cela que j'allais si mal depuis quelques temps.

- Je ne comprend pas Harry, avoua le professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi alors me raconter tout cela si cela n'est pas la raison de ton mal être ?

- Parce que les deux sont tout de même liés Albus, repris Severus.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, faisant signe à Severus qu'il était près à reprendre le récit lui-même. Lorsque Colin m'a attaqué l'autre jour, madame Pomfresh m'a apprit quelque chose, raconta le jeune homme. Elle m'a dit que … que … quand elle m'avait soigné, ce soir là, elle avait vu que… que … j'attendais un enfant, finit-il par avouer honteux et gêné.

Pour le coup, Dumbledore était devenu pâle, et on pouvait voir son incrédulité faire place à une soudaine compréhension. Par Merlin ! C'était donc cela ! Pas étonnant que Harry ait réagit de la sorte ! Pauvre petit ! Mais comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?

- Tu … Tu en es sûr Harry ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Au début, avoua le survivant, je n'ai pas voulu croire madame Pomfresh, ça me semblait trop absurde ! Mais après, elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible et que j'étais bien enceint. Je me sentais tellement mal après cela que c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça. Je voulais me cacher pour que personne ne sache. Je ne veux pas que les autres soit au courant professeur, supplia Harry, dont les larmes montaient une nouvelle fois aux yeux. Promettez moi que vous ne direz rien ! S'il vous plait professeur ! Implora-t-il en pleurant.

- Je ne dirais rien Harry promit le professeur Dumbledore touché par les larmes de son petit protégé. Je t'assure que je t'aiderai de mon mieux à passer cette épreuve mon garçon, lui assura-t-il. Mais avant j'aimerais comprendre comment une telle chose a pu arriver, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Severus.

- Je ne sais pas trop Albus, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais il me semble que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec Colin Creevey. Le gamin était présent lorsque Potter m'a sauté dessus au mois de septembre, et son agression contre lui et les paroles qu'il a alors prononcées laissent penser qu'il était au courant de l'état de monsieur Potter. Or, seul la personne ayant drogué Potter ce fameux soir pouvait être au courant de se qui était en train de se passer dans le corps de Potter.

- Vous avez sûrement raison Severus. Je vais allez rendre une petite visite à monsieur Creevey dès que possible pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire annonça le professeur Dumbledore. Si il s'avère qu'il est effectivement le responsable de tout cela, il ne peut rester impuni !

- Non ! Supplia de nouveau Harry. Ne faites pas cela professeur ! S'il vous plait ! Si vous allez voir Colin, et que c'est bien lui, il va falloir que vous expliquiez de quoi vous l'accusez, et tout le monde sera au courant. Je ne veux pas de cela ! Vous avez promis !

- Oh… soupira Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela Harry, expliqua-t-il. Je ne ferais rien alors, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Mais tu es bien sûr de toi ?

Harry fit signe que oui. Il préférait savoir Colin en liberté plutôt que de devoir révéler à toute la communauté sorcière son état. Plutôt mourir que de voir son secret étalé dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce, mais il était à présent moins chargé de tension. L'abcès avait été crevé maintenant. Harry était encore tremblant mais était cependant soulagé que cela soit fini. Severus aussi été heureux d'avoir enfin tout révélé au directeur et de ne plus être le seul à partager le secret de Potter. Il avait confiance dans les choix du directeur et savait qu'ils pourraient compter sur lui pour préparer la venue du bébé. Dumbledore, quant à lui, après avoir assimilé la nouvelle réfléchissait à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une solution.

- Avez-vous décidé tous les deux de ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda-t-il alors au bout de quelques instants de réflexion.

- Nous avons décidé que la meilleur des choses à faire pour… pour … le petit, serait de vivre à proximité l'un de l'autre afin que l'enfant puisse voir ses deux parents, lui dit Severus. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Je vois, approuva Dumbledore. C'est une sage décision. Je suis heureux de voir également que vous semblez tout les deux prêt à assumer votre rôle de parent même si c'est un choix qui vous a été imposé.

Pour ce qui est du problème de Harry, reprit-il, je ne vois qu'une solution pour que le secret ne soit pas dévoilé. Il va falloir que Harry se cache, du moins, jusqu'au terme de sa … grossesse. Je pourrais, si tu es d'accord Harry, dire que tu ne t'es pas remis de ton agression et que tu as dû partir à Ste Mangouste pour te faire soigner par un psychomage. Je ne pense pas que les gens se poseraient trop de questions, et cela permettrait d'expliquer ton absence de Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où te cacher continua le vieil homme, je ne voit qu'une solution là encore, c'est de te faire aménager des appartement à Poudlard, où Severus pourrait te donner quotidiennement des cours pour te maintenir à niveau dans tes études, et te permettre de passer tes ASPICS à la fin de l'année. De plus, Severus sera là pour t'aider car je suppose que tu aura besoin d'aide au fur et à mesure que… le terme approchera.

Severus et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de faire la grimace à l'idée de devoir passer autant de temps ensemble. Mais Dumbledore ne leur laissa pas le choix.

- Il va falloir que vous grandissiez un peu tout les deux, les sermonna-t-il. La situation n'est pas facile, je l'admets, alors il va falloir que tout le monde y mette du sien pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je comprends que vous ne vous appréciez pas outre mesure tout les deux, mais les choses sont ce quelles sont et par conséquent vous serez amené à vous côtoyer fréquemment ces prochaines années. Alors il me semble qu'il vaut mieux commencer dès maintenant à mettre vos rancœurs de côté.

Les deux autres, penaud, ne répondirent rien, comprenant que le directeur avait raison et qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix à présent. Ils firent alors signe qu'ils acceptaient ce qu'il leur proposait.

- Bien, approuva le directeur soulagé de la tournure des évènements. Je te ferais donc installer de nouveaux appartement Harry et je les relierais par cheminette à ceux du professeur Snape afin qu'il puisse y venir sans attirer l'attention des curieux.

Severus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le maître de potions. Je vous ferais installer des appartements dans ceux de Potter que vous intégrerez à la naissance du bébé.

Non ! Anticipa-t-il en voyant l'homme prêt à riposter, je ne reviendrai pas la dessus ! Il est hors de question que vous laissiez monsieur Potter s'occuper seul du nouveau né. Un bébé n'a pas besoin d'attention seulement le jour. C'est jour et nuit qu'il a besoin de ses parents. Lorsque l'enfant aura un peu vieilli, vous ferez comme bon vous semble, mais tant que vous serez à Poudlard tout les deux je ne cèderai pas sur ce point.

Bien, je ne vois rien d'autre pour l'instant, finit-il par dire. Je vais donc allez immédiatement demander aux elfes de maison de préparer tes nouveaux appartements Harry. Je vous laisse discuter tout les deux, je viendrai vous prévenir lorsque tout prêt. Severus, demanda-t-il, cela vous dérangerez-t-il de permettre à Harry de rester chez vous le temps que ses nouveaux appartements soient prêts ?

Severus fit signe que cela ne le dérangeait pas, et Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Sur ce, le professeur Dumbledore quitta la pièce les laissant de nouveau seuls.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

La suite, dans deux semaines.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre n° 8**

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Coucou ! Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis ce huitième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment surprise d'avoir écrit autant et contente de voire que beaucoup sont fidèle à cette histoire. Pour ce chapitre, je suis consciente qu'il sera un peu descriptif par moment, mais je pense que c'est important de connaître l'environnement où vivent nos personnages préférés.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

o0oOo0o

Le professeur Dumbledore partit, Severus et Harry restèrent un moment face à face sans savoir quoi se dire. Ils venaient de vivre quelque chose d'important et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Il leurs était désormais impossible de revenir en arrière, car ils n'étaient plus les seuls dans la confidence à présent.

Et cependant, l'un comme l'autre se sentait soulagé que le vieil homme partage désormais leur secret. Rien que, le fait de le savoir au courant, rendait l'avenir moins effrayant. Dumbledore savait toujours quoi faire et comment le faire. Ils ne seraient plus seuls à supporter leur lourd fardeau. Déjà, à l'instant, à peine au courant, il avait su trouver des solutions pour les aider.

- Désirez vous dormir un peu Potter ? demanda finalement le professeur Snape. Il est déjà tard et le directeur ne viendra pas vous chercher avant un bon moment. Je peux vous proposer …

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Harry avait répondu un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais même si Snape faisait visiblement de gros efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir détendu devant lui et à oublier toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Severus ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser et lui proposa alors quelque chose à manger. D'abord tenté de refuser une fois encore, il finit par accepter l'offre, car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait presque plus et son estomac commençait à sérieusement crier famine.

Le professeur Snape lui fit alors signe de le suivre dans la cuisine et l'entraîna vers la pièce qu'avait repérée Harry en entrant dans les appartements de son professeur.

La pièce, comme le salon que venait de quitter Harry, était très éloignée de l'image qu'il s'était toujours faite de l'homme.

Les murs, était laissés en pierre apparente, mais la couleur claire de la pierre n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect sombre et humide de celle qui constituait les murs de la classe de potions. Sur celui qui faisait face à la porte, par laquelle venait de pénétrer Harry, se trouvait une haute fenêtre, qui sur le même principe que le plafond de la grande salle, laissait voir un faux ciel au temps changeant. Il était en ce moment éclairé d'étoiles comme un ciel d'été, bien qu'on ne fut qu'au mois de janvier et qu'un épais brouillard régnait sûrement à l'extérieur du château.

La pièce ne ressemblait pas à la cuisine de madame Weasley, ni à celle de Sirius, Square Grimmaud. Elle n'était pas emplie de désordre comme l'antre de Molly mais tout semblait être à la place qui lui était octroyé sans pour autant que la pièce ne paraisse sans vie. Il y avait par exemple une boîte de céréales entamée sur le plan de travail, le plateau avec le thé qu'ils avaient bu peu de temps auparavant était négligemment posé à côté.

Bien qu'elle ne ressemblait guère à la cuisine de madame Weasley, seule cuisine sorcière qu'il connaissait réellement, elle n'était en rien proche de celle des Dursley. On n'y voyait aucun appareil moldu, mais un chaudron était suspendu dans l'âtre. La cheminée pourtant, là encore, ne ressemblait à rien de ce que connaissait le survivant. Elle n'était pas salie de suie comme celles qu'il connaissait. Celle-ci était d'une blancheur immaculée, d'une matière proche du marbre dans l'apparence. Aucune trace de fumée n'en salissait les parois et Harry comprit que seul devait y brûler un feu allumé par magie.

Les meubles qui habillaient la pièce étaient d'une douce couleur vert pastel, avec un fin liseré d'un vert un peu plus sombre qui en soulignait les arêtes et rendait l'ensemble moins fade en permettant un contraste plus prononcé avec les murs clairs et le sol, lui aussi recouvert d'un carrelage vert pastel rehaussé de temps en temps par un cabochon d'un vert plus soutenu rappelant les arêtes des meubles.

Ces coloris clairs offraient un étrange contraste avec l'homme qui y évoluait. Elle conférait à la pièce calme et douceur, bien loin de ce que pouvait dégager l'homme, vêtu de son austère robe noire, qu'il faisait tourbillonner à chacun de ses mouvements.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, une fois encore de détailler la pièce malgré qu'il sache pertinemment que cela ne se faisait pas. Il était bien trop surpris par la nouvelle facette de l'homme que révélaient ses appartements.

Une table se trouvait également dans la pièce. Elle était en verre, sur le même modèle que la table basse du salon bien que plus grande. Severus fit signe à Harry de s'y asseoir et le jeune homme prit alors place sur l'une des deux banquettes, du même vert que les meubles, qui la bordaient.

Son inspection terminée, Harry porta son regard sur son professeur qui s'activait, lui tournant le dos et s'activant, ouvrant tiroirs, portes, … Il n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle chose dans sa vie. C'était beaucoup trop… irréel… déplacé… improbable. « Snape cuisine ! Snape SAIT cuisiner ! » N'arrêtait-il pas de se répéter. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était le genre d'homme à se faire servir par toute une armée d'elfes de maison.

- Vous n'avez pas d'elfes de maison ?

La question était sortie toute seule pendant que son professeur continuait à s'activer.

- Non. Répondit l'homme sans plus développer.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'enhardit le Gryffondor sa curiosité prenant le dessus. Je pensais que vous en auriez toute une armée à votre service !

- Et bien je suppose qu'il y a plein de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet monsieur Potter.

Severus se retourna alors et apporta une assiette sur la table, fit léviter verre et couverts qui prirent place autour et invita Harry à s'installer en face.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? Demanda Harry gêné de ne voir qu'un seul couvert dressé.

- J'ai déjà mangé plus tôt dans la soirée, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit votre cas alors je vous en prie servez vous. J'espère que vous aimez l'omelette. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire à une telle heure.

- ça… ça ira très bien. Merci. Approuva Harry. Il n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Snape savait cuisiner, mais en plus, il venait de cuisiner pour lui. Il devait être passé dans une autre dimension !

Un peu mal à l'aise, il ne savait que faire. Quand il avait accepté l'offre, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde de se retrouver à manger seul sous le regard de son professeur. Son malaise tomba bien vite quand Severus lui apporta l'omelette encore fumante qui dégageait un fumet délicieux qui rappela aussitôt à Harry que son estomac était vide depuis pas mal de temps.

Il se décida donc à goûter, non sans appréhension, le repas que venait de lui préparer Snape. Mais c'était délicieux ! Harry devait bien reconnaître que l'homme savait s'y prendre pour cuisiner. Il n'avait rien à envier à Molly Weasley dans ce domaine.

Tentant d'abord un instant de se retenir de se jeter sur son assiette et de tout engloutir à toute vitesse. Mais il ne put tenir longtemps et en dévora le contenu en en oubliant presque la situation.

La voix de son professeur le fit cependant vite redescendre sur terre alors qu'il finissait la dernière bouchée.

- Et bien effectivement je pense que ce petit repas improvisé n'était pas de trop ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger à une telle vitesse ! Remarqua Snape.

- Je… je suis désolé… s'excusa Harry les joues rouges. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps et … il hésita mais finit néanmoins par ajouter, et c'était délicieux.

- Content que cela vous ait plu Potter. Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de faim sur le pas de ma porte. Cela aurait terni ma réputation et puis je me dois de veiller sur le bien être de mon enfant ! Un jeûne prolongé n'est sûrement pas recommandé dans votre état !

Harry resta médusé quelques secondes. Pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort, l'autre con de Snape n'en avait rien à faire ! Il restait toujours le même ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai le semblant d'amabilité qu'il montrait depuis trois jours ! Il aurait dû s'en douter !

Furieux, il se leva précipitamment, jeta ses couverts dans l'assiette et sortit de la pièce non sans avoir claqué violement la pièce ignorant la remarque sarcastique de son professeur.

- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine Snape ! Cria-t-il avec mépris à travers la porte close. Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi-même et de… du… tout seul ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi !

oOo

Une fois seul dans le salon, surpris de ne pas voir Snape débouler à sa poursuite, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Mais alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de porte, il se remémora la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce et se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas sortir ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il était forcé de rester chez _Snape _! Il devait prendre sur lui ! La dure cohabitation ne faisait que commençait !

Il se retourna donc et observa la pièce. L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la cuisine. Harry s'en réjouissait. Il ne supporterait pas de voir sa sale tête avant un bon moment. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet abruti !

Il ne savait que faire. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque et en détailla le contenu. Des livres de potions, évidement, mais pas que ça. Harry aurait pu être surpris si il n'avait pas auparavant eu un aperçu des appartements personnels du maître de potions. Ca ne lui semblait plus si étrange à présent de trouver également des romans de genres très divers, et même des grands classiques moldus. Se mêlaient donc sur les étagères de sobres livres, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, tels qu'on les trouve dans toute bonne bibliothèque moldue, et des livres sorcier qui comptaient sûrement parmi les plus beau exemplaires, au magnifiques reliures de cuir, colorées, sur les tranches desquelles on pouvait voir aller et venir des personnages, qui parfois s'arrêtaient pour scruter les visiteurs avant de s'en désintéresser totalement.

Ayant fini son inspection et voyant que Snape ne sortait toujours pas, il décida d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Il regarda alors un moment les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Sans conviction il attrapa un magazine de la pile sur la table basse et commença à la feuilleter. _Les dernières découvertes dans le domaine des potions curatives. _Inintéressant. Comment était-il possible de lire de telles choses de son propre gré ? Encore un élément qui prouvait la folie de cet homme. Tournant néanmoins sans conviction quelques pages, il finit par s'endormir la revue encore à la main. Il avait beau avoir dit ne pas être fatigué, cela n'était pas vraiment exact. Il était même plutôt complètement épuisé. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il avait énormément de mal à s'endormir, et bien qu'il ait passé la dernière semaine enfermé dans son lit, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi.

Pendant ce temps, Snape, resté dans la cuisine tentait de ce calmer. Il était furieux ! Pour qui se prenait ce gamin ! Comment osait-il claquer ainsi les portes ? Mais il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir ! Ça avait été plus fort que lui ! On n'efface pas ainsi une habitude de six ans ! Il sentait que les prochains mois allaient être difficiles à supporter. Ruminant la conduite qu'il aurait du avoir, il décida de se faire un thé en attendant que le gamin se calme. Il n'était pas prêt pour un nouveau conflit. Il en avait trop envie ! Il aimait tellement voir le Gryffondor perdre ses moyens devant lui ! Mais il lui fallait faire attention à présent ! Les choses avaient changé ! Tout était différent !

Il l'entendait bouger dans le salon. Au moins la colère ne lui avait pas fait oublier son état, remarqua Severus. Il avait préféré rester chez lui, même après cette dispute, plutôt que de risquer d'ébruiter son état. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la raison de Potter et la respecter. Il avait beau détester ce gamin, jamais il ne pourrait le forcer à faire face brutalement au reste du monde dans son état. Même si il était horripilant au plus haut point, il restait une victime et Severus, malgré ce que pouvaient en penser les gens, n'aimait pas enfoncer les gens déjà affaiblis.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur avait fini son thé. Il tendit l'oreille. Il ne l'entendait plus. Il avait dû se calmer à présent. Et puis de toute façon, il ne supportait plus de se sentir enfermer dans sa propre cuisine ! Tant pis pour Potter, il devait sortir ! Il était chez lui tout de même !

Poussant la porte de la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et ne vit personne. Potter serait finalement sorti ? C'était peu probable ! Il n'avait cependant pas pu aller dans sa chambre car la pièce était protégée en permanence par un mot de passe. Il fit alors le tour de la pièce, et finit par le trouver profondément endormi dans le canapé.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil murmura-t-il en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit le jeune garçon un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et bien on ne dirait pas monsieur Potter ! ».

Il s'approcha précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Le gamin en avait sûrement besoin, et il se dit que au moins, pendant qu'il dormait, ils ne se disputeraient pas. Arrivé à quelques mètres de lui seulement, il s'arrêta et l'observa.

Son visage endormi semblait paisible, encadré par une tignasse sombre, qui contrastait avec le cuir beige sur lequel reposait sa tête. Une mèche lui barrait le front, tombant devant ses yeux, mais laissant bien visible la cicatrice sur son front. L'un de ses bras pendait dans le vide, au dessus du sol, où était tombé le magazine qu'il feuilletait. Son autre bras était replié vers son visage, faisant légèrement remonter son T-shirt sur son torse, dévoilant la légère bosse de son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Bien qu'encore peu visible Severus se prit à penser qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'on ne puisse plus douter. Il était obnubilé par ce ventre où il pouvait deviner la présence de son enfant qui y grandissait. Il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. La situation le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à quiconque. Mais là, alors que personne ne pouvait le voir, il se permit de fixer le ventre du jeune adolescent. Mais déjà il ne le voyait plus. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il allait bientôt être papa ! Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. D'ici quelques mois seulement, il sera le papa d'un petit être ! Un enfant qui peut-être lui ressemblera, qu'il prendra dans ses bras, dont il devra prendre soin… Son bébé ! Cela semblait tellement impossible il y a encore quelques jours, si improbable ! Et aujourd'hui, devant ce ventre qui commençait à se gonfler, cela devenait tellement réel ! Tellement proche !

Détournant ses yeux de Harry, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil après avoir ramassé le magazine. Il commença à le feuilleter, mais son regard se reporta de nouveau sur son élève endormi. Au bout de quelques instants, il se releva, matérialisa une couverture, alla la poser sur le jeune homme qui ne se réveilla pas, puis retourna s'asseoir. Il fit léviter un paquet de copies jusqu'à lui qu'il commença à corriger. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'un tas de copies de Gryffondors de première année ?

C'est ainsi que les trouva Dumbledore lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans les appartements du maître de potions par la cheminée. D'abord surpris, il se félicita ensuite de voir que Severus et Harry ne semblait pas en être venu aux mains en quatre heures de cohabitation. Car il fallait bien avouer qu'il se faisait du souci sur leurs capacités à s'entendre. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix de faire autrement.

L'arrivée du directeur fit relever au professeur la tête hors de son magazine, qu'il avait commencé à lire ses copies corrigées. Il se leva donc pour saluer le vieil homme.

- Albus ! Vous voilà déjà ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous avez déjà trouvé un endroit où cacher Potter ?

- Oui, oui, Severus ! répondit-il ignorant la réflexion. Je dois dire que j'avais ma petite idée d'un endroit parfait et isolé, avoua Dumbledore. Mais ça m'a pris un certain temps pour tout aménager. J'espère que vous vous y plairez.

Le bruit de la conversation réveilla Harry brusquement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte, effrayé, qu'il s'était laissé aller à s'endormir chez Snape ! Sa gêne ne fit qu'augmenter quand il remarqua qu'une couverture avait été posée sur lui. Snape s'était approché de lui pendant son sommeil ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait put lui faire ? Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avec l'homme. Son malaise des premiers jours semblait être revenu.

Cependant, se sachant observé, il se leva précipitamment remettant ses vêtements en place, et remarquant au passage que son tee-shirt était à présent plus tendu sur son ventre. Cela aussi lui faisait peur. A quoi allait-il finir par ressembler ? Mais, là encore, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses. Il sentait le regard des deux autres sur lui et cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

- Bien Harry, finit par dire Dumbledore, rompant le silence. Si tu es prêt, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Comme je le disais au professeur Snape, tes nouveaux appartements sont aménagés et si tu ne veux pas être vu dans les couloirs, il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Les élèves ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller et à envahir les couloirs. Je suppose que tu es venu jusqu'ici avec ta cape d'invisibilité, mon garçon ?

Harry acquiesça et alla attraper sa cape qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol à son arrivée.

- Parfait, approuva Dumbledore. Ainsi tu n'auras pas à craindre que quelqu'un puisse te voir. Bon, et bien, reprit-il, puisque tout semble prêt je ne vois pas de raison d'attendre d'avantage.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivi par Harry. Severus, quant à lui, entreprit un mouvement pour se rassoire dans son fauteuil où il avait abandonné sa revue à l'arrivée du directeur. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

- Severus, vous venez avec nous ! Son ton était sans réplique.

- Mais… tenta néanmoins le maître de potions, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence dans les appartements de Potter est utile.

- Au contraire, Severus, le contra le directeur. Harry ne pourra plus assister aux cours, et c'est vous, qui vous chargerez de lui enseigner ce dont il aura besoin pour passer ses ASPICS dans les meilleures conditions. De plus, reprit-il sans laisser le temps à Severus de réagir, dois-je vous rappeler que vous y vivrez également ? Il est donc important que vous sachiez où ils se trouvent.

Grimaçant une fois de plus à l'idée de devoir vivre avec Potter, il savait pourtant que Dumbledore ne lui laissait pas le choix. Le directeur avait déjà eu la gentillesse de ne pas tout simplement le renvoyer. Alors, Severus était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas pousser sa patience à bout. Il emboîta donc le pas aux deux autres en soupirant.

o0oOo0o

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les cachots, ils suivirent Dumbledore dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry espérait qu'ils ne croiseraient personne, même si il était rassuré d'avoir sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le directeur avait pu lui aménager des appartements.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient un palier du deuxième étage, Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Il savait où ils se trouvaient à présent ! Ils venaient de pénétrer dans l'aile droite du second étage, là même où avait été entreposée la pierre philosophale lors de sa première année. Là où il s'était retrouvé confronté à Voldemort pour la seconde fois de son existence.

Pressentant la réaction de Harry, malgré qu'il soit invisible grâce à sa cape (mais Dumbledore avait toujours l'air de pouvoir voir à travers), Dumbledore prit la parole :

- J'ai choisi de t'installer là, Harry, car il me semble que c'est un endroit parfait, tranquille et discret. Malgré que cette partie du château ne soit plus interdite aux élèves, bien peu d'entre eux (ne) viennent traîner par ici, expliqua le directeur. La création de nouveaux appartements ne devrait pas trop s'y remarquer. Je sais cependant, reprit-il, que tu n'as pas forcement de bons souvenirs ici Harry. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop de vivre ici. Mais, si tu ne pouvais vraiment pas, je le comprendrai parfaitement et je me débrouillerai pour t'installer ailleurs.

Il fit une brève pause et finit par demander :

- Alors que décides-tu mon garçon ?

- Et bien… commença Harry, je suppose qu'une fois toutes les horreurs enlevées, cela doit être habitable en fin de compte. Du moment que vous me promettiez que je ne m'y retrouverai pas nez à nez avec touffu, ou une de ces plantes complètement folles, je n'y vois aucun problème professeur, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui assura le directeur en souriant, les lieux ont été entièrement nettoyés depuis ta dernière visite, le professeur Snape peut en témoigner, dit-il en jetant un sourire en coin au maître de potions. De plus, ajouta-t-il, les appartements que j'y ai créés sont tout à fait habitables. J'ai veillé moi-même à leur aménagement.

Sur ces mots, ils étaient arrivés face à une porte close.

- Bonbon au citron, prononça distinctement Dumbledore face au portrait d'un jeune éphèbe grec qui en fermait l'entrée, ignorant l'air atterré de Severus, à la découverte du portrait et de ce mot de passe infantile. J'ai choisi ce mot de passe, mais vous serez bien entendu libres d'en changer comme bon vous semble, expliqua-t-il.

L'entrée ainsi dégagée, Harry et Severus purent enfin s'engager dans la pièce à la suite du vieil homme.

Si il n'avait pas été aussi écœuré lui-même, le Gryffondor aurait pu s'amuser de l'effroi que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Snape à la découverte de la décoration de cette pièce. En effet, Severus n'avait pu réprimer un mouvement de recul. Il avait beau, connaissant bien son directeur, ne pas s'être fait d'illusions quand à la décoration, mais là ! Là, il devait bien avouer que Dumbledore avait réussi à le surprendre. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans sa vie, une pièce décorée avec autant de mauvais goût. Ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux était un véritable désastre !

Les murs étaient peints du criard rouge gryffondor, ornés de part et d'autres de tableaux représentant des vus du château sous différents angles et à différentes saisons. Ce rouge n'était entrecoupé que par les rideaux vert bouteille qui pendaient lourdement aux deux hautes fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce. Ils étaient retenus par deux liens en forme de serpent argenté. Les poignées des fenêtres, comme des portes, représentaient des petits lions. Le vert des rideaux faisait écho à a couleur identique de la moquette qui couvrait le sol. Un épais tapis en son centre reprenait le rouge vif des murs et on pouvait y voir évoluer les motifs enchantés de serpents et de griffons tissés en fils dorés. Les meubles qui occupaient cette pièce étaient en bois massif, sombre, à la surface ornée d'incrustation de bronze doré représentant là encore le serpent de Serpentard alors que les pieds avaient la forme de lions rappelant celui de gryffondor. La table, les chaises, les bureaux, fauteuils, canapé, bibliothèque, tous étaient plus chargés les un que les autres.

Severus était écoeuré, Harry également mais ce sentiment était un peu atténué par l'expression de pure horreur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Snape. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ces réactions, et apparaissait plutôt fier de lui. Et les invita à visiter l'ensemble de l'appartement. Et la pièce principale n'avait pas le monopole du mauvais goût.

Il y avait deux chambres, l'une pour Harry, l'autre pour Severus. Elles étaient totalement identiques, construites en symétrie, mais l'une était dans les tons rouge gryffondor, l'autre en vert Serpentard. Comme dans le salon, couleurs criardes, motifs animés chargeaient la pièce. Pour le coup, Harry n'était plus du tout amusé. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre là-dedans pendant plusieurs mois sans pouvoir sortir et voir autre chose que … ces… horreurs ?

Dumbledore, ne remarquant toujours pas le dégoût des deux autres et ouvre alors une dernière porte.

Et là… Ils en restèrent bouche bée ! Tant de kitch était donc possible ?

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était sans aucun doute la chambre du bébé. Cela leur faisait bizarre de voir ainsi matérialisée cette grossesse. Mais ils n'y pensaient pas trop. Ils étaient bien trop horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Un immense berceau avec rideaux vert pastel sur lesquels dansaient en farandole des lions, griffons et serpents fluorescents. Le papier peint lui aussi était animé de ces trois animaux, mais cette fois ils étaient argentés sur rouge pâle. Un mobile tournait au dessus du berceau, faisant virevolter dans la pièce des petits lions argentés autour du cou desquels s'enroulaient des petits serpents dorés. Une grande commode était également présente dans un angle de la pièce. Elle était assez imposante, et sa forme imitant le corps d'un lion lui conférait un petit côté inquiétant qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'effrayer un enfant, comme s'en fit la remarque Severus. Qui releva également le manque flagrant d'esprit pratique de son directeur.

La visite finie, Dumbledore annonça assez vite qu'il devait y aller.

- Il va être temps pour moi de vous laisser. Le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à être servi et je dois être dans la grande salle. J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour vous ici. Harry, si tu es toujours d'accord, j'annoncerai dès ce matin que tu as été transféré à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry fit signe qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients et Dumbledore quitta alors ces nouveaux appartements, les laissant seuls tous les deux de nouveau.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

La suite, dans deux semaines.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzz


	9. Chapter 9

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews. Mais les examens approchent et j'ai moins de temps a consacrer à ffnet (à mon plus grand regret). Mais elles me font toutes toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez nombreux à m'en laisser. J'essaierai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

o0oOo0o

La porte se referma derrière le directeur, et une fois de plus Harry et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux. Et comme toutes les fois précédentes un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux n'étant à son aise, ni ne sachant que faire pour rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus légère.

Après quelque instant à ne savoir que faire, le professeur de potion se résigna à faire le premier pas pour sortir de cette impasse. Il fit le tour de la pièce, un air de dégoût profondément inscrit sur le visage, et prit enfin la parole.

- Cette décoration est tout simplement immonde, constat-t-il en englobant la pièce d'un geste de la main. Une telle chose ne devrait pas être promise pour le bien être de la santé mentale des gens.

- Oh vous pouvez bien vous plaindre vous, se lamenta Harry, mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir endurer cela pendant de longs mois, enfermé ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir le supporter, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que de telles choses tombent sur moi.

- Oh ! Saint Potter se lamente encore sur son sort ! Se moqua Severus. Ne vous sentez pas dans l'obligation de me faire votre petit numéro de chien battu, Potter, je le connais malheureusement déjà très bien. Vous ne variez guère votre discours. De plus Monsieur le héros incompris, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis censé vous donner des cours quotidiennement dans cette pièce ? Et qu'il me semble, hélas, impossible de pouvoir faire revenir le directeur sur sa décision ridicule de vouloir nous faire cohabiter, vous et moi, dans ces mêmes appartements après la naissance de l'enfant ?

Harry grimaça au rappel de ce petit détail qu'il aurait voulu avoir simplement rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé. Il ne voyait déjà pas comment il allait pouvoir survire plus de quelques jours dans ce décors, mais si en plus il devait y supporter l'autre chauve souris graisseuse, il ne se donnait pas quelques heures avant de succomber. Il s'effondra alors, abattu, dans le canapé, sursautant au cri des créatures qui dormaient dans le tissu et qu'il avait dérangées en s'y laissant lourdement tomber.

C'en fut trop pour Severus dont la patience avait été mise à rude épreuve, la fatigue n'aidant pas. Il tempêta.

- Je refuse de passer, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, de plus dans un tel endroit. Et je ne parle même pas d'y élever un enfant ! Ce serait tout simplement inhumain, voire criminel ! Quel être normalement constitué pourrait supporter une telle débauche de couleurs aussi mal assorties ? Et ces motifs ! On se croirait dans une de ces stupides publicités moldues qui aurait était réutilisée pour vanter les joies de l'entente inter-maison. C'est tout simplement pathétique ! J'ai beau respecté Albus, qui je dois bien l'avouer est vraiment un être exceptionnel, il faut reconnaître qu'il est totalement dépourvu de la moindre parcelle de bon goût comme d'esprit pratique ! Parce que, en plus d'être franchement laid, ça semble tout aussi peu fonctionnel !

Harry avait observé surpris, l'explosion de colère de son professeur, heureux, pour une fois, de ne pas en être la cause. Il n'avait jusque là que très rarement vu une autre expression que le calme et le mépris chez son professeur et il devait avouer que lorsque cela se produisait, c'était tout simplement effrayant.

- Mais comment allons nous pouvoir faire ? Finit-il par demander faiblement. On ne peut pas demander d'autres appartements au professeur Dumbledore ! Et puis ils risqueraient d'être tout aussi mal décorés !

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable Potter ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes un SORCIER, et que par conséquent, il vous suffit de faire cela…

Il fit un geste rapide du poignet dessinant un mouvement complexe dans les airs du bout de sa baguette, et, instantanément, la pièce où ils se trouvaient se transforma. Les murs rouges redevinrent blancs, uniquement parcourus d'une fine frise de motifs végétaux à la base du plafond, le sol fut libéré de l'horrible moquette verte pour se vêtir d'un élégant parquet d'un joli bois de teinte légèrement doré. Le vert bouteille des rideaux s'éclaircit lentement en un vert beaucoup plus pâle, retenu par de fins cordons d'un jaune pâle rappelant les primevères sauvages qui égayaient les fossés à la fin de l'hiver. Le Canapé reprenait cette teinte apaisante, loin du rouge dont l'avait affublé Albus Dumbledore. Le mobilier, plus simple, avait quitté ses formes anguleuses, surchargées de motifs animées, pour s'arrondir, le bois sombre laissant sa place à du fer forgé et du verre. Plus le moindre griffon, lion, ou encore serpent ne se baladait dans cette pièce, soulageant immédiatement les yeux.

Harry était complètement soufflé. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à utiliser la magie pour changer la décoration de la pièce. Mais plus que tout, il était une fois de plus éberlué de constater le bon goût de son professeur, qui n'avait guère hésité pour aboutir à un tel résultat. Et Harry devait bien admettre que ce dernier était tout à fait à son goût. La pièce avait désormais un petit côté simple, calme et apaisant qu'il appréciait beaucoup. .

Severus remarqua la lueur d'admiration qui passa furtivement dans le regard du Gryffondor et s'en félicita, heureux d'avoir pu une fois de plus « lui en boucher un coin ».

Pendant que Potter détaillait les lieux la bouche ouverte d'admiration comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il annonça, en remettant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

- Bon Potter, pas que votre compagnie me soit déplaisante, bien que l'on pourrait assurément rêver mieux, mais il va me falloir vous quitter. Je me dois de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres professeurs ainsi que de coutume. J'enchaînerai directement avec mes cours de la matinée, mais mon après midi est libre. Je vous retrouverai donc ici pour midi afin de vous conduire chez madame Pomfresh comme nous en avons convenu hier. Veillez à être prêt, je ne supporte pas, comme vous le savez, le retard. En attendant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous reposer car nous commencerons vos cours particulier dès demain.

Sur ces mots, Severus sortit de la pièce en faisant tourbillonner ses robes autours de lui comme lui seul savait le faire.

o0oOo0o

Harry se retrouva alors seul. Après avoir hésité quelque instant, il finit par se rendre dans sa chambre. Il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire que de dormir, et il était épuisé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, se préparant psychologiquement à une débauche de rouge et de griffons, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait plus une trace de cet affreux rouge criard, plus une parcelle d'or, plus un motif. La pièce était entièrement blanche. Snape ne s'était visiblement pas contenté de modifier la décoration du salon. Il avait pris soin de libérer sa chambre de son décor pour lui laisser libre choix de la décoration. Une telle attention étonna le jeune garçon. Il aurait plutôt cru que Snape aurait était bien trop heureux de le laisser se débrouiller avec la décoration du directeur.

Il décida de ne pas se préoccuper de ça tout de suite. Sa marque personnelle attendrait bien le lendemain.

Après avoir bien pris soin de verrouiller la porte du sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait (on ne sait jamais Snape pouvait rentrer plus tôt que prévu !), il s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit où il s'endormit presque instantanément.

o0oOo0o

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il ne put qu'être surpris d'avoir aussi bien dormi ! C'était la première fois depuis son agression qu'il dormait aussi tranquillement. Le fait de s'être enfin confié, d'avoir eu la certitude de pouvoir garder sa situation honteuse secrète, lui avait assurément enlevé un poids, et bien que sa situation n'était toujours pas des plus réjouissantes, il n'avait plus à se tracasser de retrouver la nouvelle à la une des journaux.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à s'extirper de ce lit moelleux, il découvrit, dans un coin de la pièce, que toutes ses affaires avaient été transportées, pendant son sommeil, probablement par des elfes de maisons, de son dortoir jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Il décida de ne pas dégager les cartons immédiatement. Il aurait, de toute façon, bien le temps plus tard, vu le temps qu'il allait devoir passer entre ces murs sans avoir l'occasion de sortir.

Encore ensommeillé, Harry sortit de la pièce, pieds nus, cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire. Il traversa le salon, s'étonnant encore de ce qu'avait réussi à en faire Snape et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine, guidé par son estomac qui commençait à sérieusement crier famine, espérant de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un aurait penser à y laisser de quoi se restaurer. Là encore il ne pu que constater, à son plus grand soulagement, que la pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que leur avait fait visiter le directeur la veille.

Et sa joie ne fut qu'accentuée quand il découvrit le plateau richement garni qui avait été laissé à son intention sur la table. Il se jeta littéralement dessus, heureux que Snape ne soit pas là pour le voir dévorer ce petit déjeuner providentiel. Une fois ce dernier rapidement englouti, Harry hésita. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il fallait qu'il soit prêt pour le retour de Snape. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps, mais il était bien conscient de ne pas être présentable. C'était un fait, il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche ! Mais en même temps, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise de devoir se mettre nu tout en sachant que son professeur risquait de revenir à tout moment. Evidemment, il verrouillerait la porte de la salle de bain de son mieux, mais cela ne le rassurait guère et il était totalement terrifié à cette simple pensée.

Allez, s'encouragea-t-il silencieusement ! Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ! Snape ne rentrera pas dans ces appartements avant midi ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il tente de pénétrer dans ta salle de bain ! Allez mon vieux ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu es chez toi ici, et tu n'as nulle part où aller ailleurs !

C'est en se répétant inlassablement ces arguments dans sa tête, que le Survivant, le Héros du monde sorcier, trouva le courage de se rendre dans sa salle de bain après avoir traîné dans sa chambre, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire pour extirper quelques vêtements d'un de ses cartons. Mais vint un moment où il ne pouvait plus tergiverser, sous peine d'être en retard au rendez-vous de Snape, et il savait par expérience que c'était une chose à éviter impérativement.

Il verrouilla donc soigneusement la porte par une multitude de sorts, tout en sachant pertinemment que aucun d'ente eux ne seraient en mesure d'arrêter l'ancien mangemort si ce dernier avait décidé d'entrer. Anxieux, après avoir hésité encore de longs instants, il se dévêtit rapidement et se précipita le plus vite possible derrière la vitre brouillée de la douche où il se sentit légèrement plus en sécurité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas cependant de se laver en quatrième vitesse sans profiter le moins du monde de l'eau apaisante qui tombait sur son corps, et de sortir tout aussi précipitamment qu'il y était entré. Il prit à peine le temps de se sécher correctement avant d'enfiler soulagé ses vêtements.

Mais, en passant son tee-shirt, il ne put que remarquer, comme la veille dans les appartements de Snape, qu'il le remplissait plus qu'avant. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il se prit à observer son profil dans le miroir.

Elle était bien là ! Un petit renflement ! Une petite bosse, presque imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne serait pas au courant. Mais assurément là quand même.

Il passa sa main dessus s'imaginant avec un ventre rebondi de femme enceinte et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée. A quoi allait-il ressembler ? Il préféra se détourner rapidement du miroir préférant éviter de penser à de telles choses. Le moment de se préoccuper de telles choses ne tarderait pas à venir, il n'en doutait pas ! Il enfila sa robe de sorcier heureux de cacher cette petite protubérance.

Un fois prêt, il retourna dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le lit et il resta quelque instant, perdu, ne sachant une fois de plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aménager la pièce à son goût.

Snape n'allait plus tarder à présent.

Au bout de quelques instants, Harry qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience commença à s'ennuyer. Il détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire, et c'est justement ce à quoi il était réduit à présent. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au temps où il devait passer ses étés chez les Dursley, à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de décompter les minutes jusqu'à sa rentrée scolaire. Il avait, pour la première année, pu enfin ne pas y retourner et le voilà une fois de plus confiné, à regarder passer le temps.

Pour passer son ennui, il finit par se lever et retourna au salon. Snape avait-il redécoré les autres pièces ? Il entra par la porte dont il se souvenait comme celle abritant la chambre du futur bébé. La pièce n'avait, elle non plus, plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu être la veille. Elle avait été totalement dépouillée de tout meuble, de toute couleur. Il ne restait plus que les quatre murs, blancs, occupé par trois portes. Une que Harry reconnut comme celle de sa chambre, une seconde qu'il n'avait pas remarquée la veille, qui une fois ouverte se révéla une pièce toute aussi vide que la précédente. La dernière était sûrement la chambre de Snape. Curieux Harry décida de jeter un coup d'œil. Il savait bien que Snape serait furieux, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! C'était plus fort que lui ! Il s'approcha donc, ayant d'abord tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer que Snape n'était pas de retour et appuya sur la poignée. Elle était verrouillée ! Il aurait dû s'en douter après tout ! Déçu, sa curiosité d'autant plus aiguisée, il s'en détourna à regret et alla se réinstaller dans le canapé.

Il s'était à peine assis, sans cette fois faire hurler un griffon animé, merci Merlin, que Snape fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il marmonna quelques mots rapidement que Harry ne put que interpréter comme une salutation. Il n'était qu'à peine entré dans le salon qu'un plop sonore retentit et Dobby apparut portant un grand plateau chargé de victuailles.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé d'apporter le repas de Harry Potter. Dobby est fier d'avoir été chargé d'une mission aussi importante. Dobby espère que Harry Potter va aimer. Dobby a pris un grand soin pour tout préparer ! Harry Potter est un si grand sorcier ! C'est un grand honneur !

Snape renifla bruyamment pour montrer son agacement et remarqua sarcastiquement :

- Je vois que vous ne vous contentez pas de l'admiration des sorciers Potter ! Cela ne vous suffisait pas ? Vous recherchez également celle des autres créatures magiques ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de dire de telle chose Snape ! Je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire remarquer ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'autre psychopathe de s'en prendre à moi alors que je n'avais que un an ! Vous croyez que j'avais envie de l'envoyer dans la tombe ? Vous pensez que ça m'a plu de devoir le tuer ? Harry était désormais rouge de colère. Oh par Merlin ! Comment je vais pouvoir vous supporter ? Il a fallu que ça tombe sur vous ! ça aurait pu être n'importe qui mais non ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur ce ...

- Je ne vous permettrai pas de terminer cette phrase Potter ! Croyez bien que ça ne me plait pas plus que vous !

Mais Snape ne put préciser sa pensée car il fut interrompu par des gros coups et les gémissements de l'elfe de maison qui se frappait la tête contre la mur.

- Dobby est désolé ! Dobby est désolé ! Il ne voulait pas faire punir Harry Potter ! C'est la faute de Dobby ! Dobby doit se punir ! Il est indigne de la confiance de Harry Potter !

- Calme toi Dobby ! Tenta de le raisonner Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute arrête s'il te plait ! Je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien.

- Harry Potter est trop bon avec Dobby ! Dobby ne mérite pas une telle gentillesse !

Severus grogna pour montrer son mécontentement et Dobby préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette, le maître de potion n'étant pas réputé parmi les elfes de maison pour sa patience envers les membres de leur espèce.

Une fois de plus seuls, Harry et Severus se rendirent sans un mot dans la cuisine et mangèrent sans échanger un mot, préférant tous les deux éviter les conflits.

Le repas fini, Snape nettoya la vaisselle d'un sort rapide et prononça les premiers mots depuis le départ de Dobby. Si vous êtes prêt Potter nous allons pouvoir y aller. A cette heure, la plupart des élèves prennent le repas dans la grande salle. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à passer inaperçu sous votre cape d'invisibilité.

Ils sortirent donc, le Gryffondor suivant son professeur invisible aux regards, et ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le début du trajet se déroula très bien et ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive (ni morte d'ailleurs, les fantômes n'étant pas plus visibles). Mais à un tournant d'un couloir, plus très loin de leur but, ils eurent très peur. Severus s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'un jeune homme que Harry reconnut comme appartenant à la maison Gryffondor. Harry put s'arrêter de justesse à quelques centimètres seulement de l'homme, évitant de justesse le carambolage qui n'aurait manqué de révéler sa présence.

Le malheureux élève, cependant n'eut pas cette chance et ne put s'arrêter à temps dans sa course et fonça droit dans son professeur. Le pauvre ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant qui il avait percuté. D'autant plus que l'homme semblait plus que furieux.

- 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Il me semble qu'il a bien été spécifié par le directeur au début de l'année qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs de l'école. Et estimez vous heureux que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un être aussi insignifiant que vous conclut-il pas du tout attendri par les larmes du garçon.

Ils reprirent leur route, et finirent enfin par arriver devant la porte du domaine de madame Pomfresh.

Au moment ou Snape s'apprêta à frapper, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son filleul, qui eut l'air vraiment étonné de le voir ici.

- Bonjour Severus le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Draco, répondit ce dernier peu enthousiaste. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai guère de temps à t'accorder. Tu ne devrais pas être dans la grande salle ?

- J'avais besoin de potions sans rêves expliqua-t-il. J'arrive au bout de mes réserves et je ne peux malheureusement toujours pas m'en passer. Son regard s'était légèrement brouillé même si en bon Serpentard qu'il était il savait enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Mais…

- Comme je te l'ai dit Draco, je dois me dépêcher. Nous pourrons sûrement discuter plus tard. A bientôt.

Son ton même si il était courtois ne laissait pas le choix à son filleul qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour en savoir plus. Il salua donc son parrain et s'éloigna. Mais, alerté par l'attitude plus qu'anormale de Severus, il n'alla pas bien loin et observa de loin. Tout cela lui rappelait l'attitude étrange qu'il avait relevée chez lui quelques temps après la rentrée et qu'il avait presque oubliée. Il ne vit cependant pas grand-chose et il était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait avec Pomfresh, mais se jura une fois de plus de découvrir se qui se tramait.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même si ce chapitre était plus court et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Les choses sérieuses commencent doucement à se mettre en place. La prochaine fois comme vous vous en doutiez ce sera la visite chez Pomfresh. Hihi !

La suite, dans deux semaines (j'espère vraiment) mais j'arrive en période de révision intensive donc je ne peux rien promettre).

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzz


	10. Chapter 10

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Je suis vraiment confuse pour ce retard. Mais comme je vous l'avez expliqué la dernière fois j'entre dans un période de révision et cette année est d'un enjeu important alors je doit mettre un peu un frein malheureusement. Je poste quand même ce chapitre qui est, je crois, un peu plus long que les autres.

Cette semaine la visite a madame Pomfresh.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

o0oOo0o

Une fois que Draco eut tourné au coin du couloir, et qu'il ne fut plus visible, Severus frappa trois coups secs et rapides à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils n'eurent guère à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant eux laissant apparaître l'infirmière rondelette de Poudlard.

Cette dernière ne pu réprimer un mouvement de surprise en découvrant le sévère professeur de potions derrière.

-Professeur Snape ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Voyez vous, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait annoncé la venue d'un…

-Je l'accompagne, énonça l'homme d'un ton neutre. Potter ! Dit-il sèchement.

Le Gryffondor ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, apparaissant ainsi aux yeux de madame Pomfresh.

-Oh Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais sous ta cape, s'excusa-t-elle. Entre, entre ! Lui dit-elle en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce. Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin décidé à venir me voir. Je sais que c'est sûrement difficile pour toi étant donné les … conditions… un peu particulières. Mais c'est important tu sais !

Harry était rentré plus loin dans la pièce, comme elle l'y avait invité, mais l'infirmière fut étonnée de voir que le professeur Snape, lui aussi, s'était avancé à l'intérieur et était en train de prendre place sur un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau.

Pomfresh était mal à l'aise face à la présence de l'homme et ne savait comment réagir, d'autant plus que Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le voir partir. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que Harry ne montrait pas une grande affection pour le professeur Snape, bien au contraire. Et il n'était pas du genre à se trouver intimidé par la prestance et le caractère des plus difficile de cet homme plutôt aigri. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry semblait tolérer cette présence alors que d'après ce que lui avait dit le directeur, Harry n'était pas prêt à révéler à qui que ce soit ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors pourquoi ne s'emportait-t-il pas contre la présence du sombre professeur, qu'il ne portait pourtant pas dans son cœur ! Etait-il au courant ? Avait-il découvert le secret du Gryffondor ? Profitait-il de la faiblesse du jeune homme qui n'osait pas le virer de la pièce de peur qu'il ne révèle son secret ?

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer et ne savait trop quoi faire. Devait-elle parler devant le professeur ? Devait-elle prendre l'initiative et lui demander de partir ? Elle regarda fixement Harry pour tenter de voir ce qu'il voulait mais le gryffondor ne montrait aucune expression particulière. Il avait l'air stressé mais était-ce dû à la présence de l'homme ou tout simplement à cause de cette visite ? Rien ne montrait qu'il souhaitait le départ de Severus.

Elle décida alors de commencer ses explications en prenant soin de bien analyser les réactions de Harry.

-Bon Harry je sais que c'est encore difficile pour toi d'accepter ta … ta …

Voyant que Harry ne semblait pas apeuré qu'elle révèle son secret elle en déduisit que l'homme était déjà au courant et elle continua donc en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence du professeur se concentrant sur ce qu'elle devait dire à Harry.

-Ta grossesse, finit-elle par dire.

Aucune surprise du côté du maître de potions. Elle avait vu juste !

-Bien, pour commencer je voulais savoir comment tu te sens ? demanda-elle. Arrives-tu à te faire à… à la situation ?

Harry resta muet. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle lui demandait ? Oui il se faisait à sa situation ! Du moins il avait dépassé le déni du début ? Mais s'y faire ? Pourrait-il s'y faire un jour ? Sûrement pensa-t-il. Avait-il le choix de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, il n'avait aucune possibilité de changer quoique ce soit à la situation ! Alors oui il se faisait à l'idée ! Du moins il tentait de s'en sortir !

Pomfresh ne se formalisa pas du silence du Gryffondor et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Et au niveau… physique Harry ? demanda-t-elle gênée. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien senti de particulier ? Pas de malaises ? De… douleurs ?

Harry fit signe que non sans prendre la peine une fois de plus de prendre la parole.

-Bien ! Bien ! C'est parfait ! Positiva-t-elle. Bon maintenant, je voulait te parler un peu des grossesses masculines. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne connaissais pas du tout le déroulement de ce type de grossesse.

-Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister soupira Harry. Il a fallut que je me retrouve une fois de plus dans une situation impossible. Ajouta-t-il de façon presque imperceptible, plus pour lui-même, et il ne remarqua pas le signe d'acquiescement que ne pu retenir Severus en entendant le jeune homme énoncer une telle vérité.

-Bon alors il faut que tu sache que c'est quelque chose qui a toujours existé dans l'histoire de la magie. Même si selon les lieux et les époques ça a été plus où moins fréquent et répandu. Les méthodes ont, là aussi, évolué différemment en fonctions des pays et des époques. Même les moldus en conservent le souvenir dans ce qu'ils appellent les mythologies. De la Grèce antique en passant par l'Egypte ancienne, il existe de nombreuses grossesses masculines, expliqua l'infirmière.

Pour ce qui concerne l'Europe, et plus particulièrement notre pays, la potion de conception est le moyen utilisé depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle a été mise au point depuis la fin du XIIème siècle et reste le seul moyen utilisé et probablement le plus sûr et le plus efficace. Une telle potion a un taux de réussite de quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent. Mais je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas été très utilisée. Mais l'emploi est resté constant, bien que limité, tout au long des siècles. Il semble, cependant, que suite à la multiplication de sorciers d'origine moldue, et les liens plus fort qui existent entre nos deux communautés, il s'est produit un important recul du nombre de couple homosexuels. Je ne t'apprends sûrement rien, Harry, si je te dis que les moldus sont plutôt mal à l'aise face aux couples de même sexe. Et que ces derniers sont souvent la cible du mépris, et parfois même de violences. Ce mépris c'est propagé bien que de façon beaucoup plus contenu, dans le monde sorcier, et ces couples ont commencé à hésiter à se montrer, à se faire remarquer même si ce phénomène n'empêche pas qu'il existe un certain nombre de couple gay. Mais ils se sont pour la plupart résigné à ne pas avoir d'enfant pour éviter le choquer les gens à l'esprit trop étroit. Ce genre de grossesse est donc beaucoup plus rare même si loin d'être abandonné pour autant. La communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, voit accoucher en moyenne une centaine d'homme par an. Ce qui proportionnellement au nombre total de naissance est très faible mais qui représente quand même un certain nombre.

Cette dernière remarque de Pomfresh rassura Harry. Il n'était pas seul ! D'autres hommes se retrouvaient dans cet état. Et même si le phénomène, comme lui avait dit l'infirmière, restait marginal, savoir qu'il n'était pas un cas unique redonnait un peu de confiance au Gryffondor.

-Evidemment, reprit Pomfresh, ton cas est assez particulier.

Harry soupira. Et oui ! Il était une fois encore un cas à part ! Jamais il n'aurait le bonheur de savoir ce que c'est de faire comme tout le monde. Quoi qu'il fasse il arrivait toujours à se différencier ! Il en avait plus qu'assez, mais malheureusement il semblait qu'il lui faille s'y habituer maintenant !

-Dans le cas des grosses masculines… on pourrait dire… classiques… continua-t-elle, l'homme est entièrement consentant. Avoir un enfant, dans le cas d'un couple gay, est une démarche mûrement réfléchie, que le couple prend ensemble. La prise de cette potion de conception et donc l'affirmation de la volonté d'avoir un bébé. Les accidents, au contraire des couples hétérosexuels, ne sont pas possibles. Malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher les abus comme celui dont tu sembles avoir été victime. La potion reste tout autant efficace, même si le sorcier l'a ingéré contre son gré. Le cas reste cependant pour ainsi dire inexistant. Ce genre de potion demande une préparation minutieuse, longue et complexe. De plus l'existence d'une telle potion est à présent peu répandue. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry que cela soit tombé sur toi ! Tu aurais pourtant bien mérité de te reposer et de vivre normalement après nous avoir débarrassé de Tu-sais-qui, finit-elle par lui dire.

Le ton compatissant qu'elle avait pris indifféra Harry et exaspéra le maître de potion. Ne pouvait-on pas cesser de considérer ce gamin comme un héros ? Oui il avait vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire et alors ! Ça ne servirait à rien de lui gonfler la tête en lui martelant à longueur de journée combien il était exceptionnel. Il commençait même par croire que cela ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'il l'avait cru auparavant.

-Malheureusement encore, il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire maintenant que de t'aider à mettre cet enfant au monde dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. Et l'une des conditions essentielles, c'est que tu sois aussi à l'aise que possible avec la situation. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile Harry, concéda-t-elle en voyant sa réaction légèrement agacée.

Harry ne disait rien, gardant son visage impassible. Il sentait bien que les questions délicates qu'il souhaitait éviter n'allaient pas tarder.

-Je ne suis pas du tout qualifier pour agir contre celui qui t'a fait ça Harry et je ne suis pas non plus là pour juger ton comportement. Alors j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il est important que je comprenne ce que tu as vécu pour pouvoir t'aider de mon mieux à surmonter tout cela.

Pomfresh se sentait plus gênée encore de la présence du professeur maintenant qu'elle savait devoir aborder des thèmes sensibles pour Harry, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'offusquer plus qu'avant de la présence de l'homme.

Voyant que Harry n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, elle repris la parole.

-Je vais te dire ce que j'ai compris de la situation. Arrête moi si tu n'es pas d'accord. Bien… alors d'après les bribes d'information qu'Albus et toi ont bien daigné me donner, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais ingéré cette fameuse potion à ton insu et que lors d'un rapport ultérieur tu aurais… comme cela ne pouvait qu'arriver… conçu cet enfant… Je… je… Tu… Connais-tu l'identité du second papa ?

-Pour qui me prenez-vous ? S'emporta le Gryffondor. Vous pensez que je couche avec tout ce qui bouge au point de ne plus me rappeler avec qui ? Vous pensez que je ne suis q'une petite pute qui ouvre les cuisses pour n'importe qui ?

Harry était furieux. Il s'était levé et son visage était rouge de colère. Bien sûr qu'il savait avec qui il avait couché ! Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Cela l'avait tellement mortifié…

-Je suis désolée Harry, s'excusa-t-elle, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je n'aurais pas dû demander cela comme cela, je t'en demande pardon. Ma question était plutôt destinée à savoir si tu était conscient où si tu avais été drogué au moment où… Mais vu ton emportement je suppose que tu sais qui t'a fait cela.

Elle était désormais encore plus mal à l'aise risquant à tout moment de brusquer Harry et de le plonger dans le mutisme. Elle avait pourtant besoin de ces informations.

-As-tu parlé de tout cela avec lui Harry ? Sais–tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry, une fois de plus sans ouvrir la bouche fit signe que oui sans plus développer, n'aidant pas la pauvre madame Pomfresh qui souhaitait de plus en plus ne pas avoir à prolonger cette conversation, ou plutôt ce monologue. Mais il le fallait pourtant !

-Et… est-il responsable de tout cela ? Demanda-t-elle. Veut-il assumer son rôle de père ? Et toi Harry ? Veux tu qu'il joue un rôle dans ta vie ?

Chacune de ces questions restaient sans réponse. Harry était désemparé. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? Il ne voulait pas révéler l'identité du second papa, mais déjà il se sentait acculé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes probablement mais il s'accrochait encore désespérément à son secret.

-Harry, le supplia-t-elle presque. Je suis consciente du sentiment que tu dois éprouver en ce moment, mais tu ne m'aides vraiment pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses. Il est important par exemple que je connaisse l'identité du second papa. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel tu sais, et je ne révèlerais jamais cela à qui que ce soit. Mais il serait important, pour la santé de l'enfant, pour détecter d'éventuelles maladies, de connaître son identité et que je puisse, si possible le rencontrer.

Severus, voyant que Potter était de plus en plus gêné, s'accrochant désespérément à son secret, finit par intervenir.

-Il me semble que Potter ne veuille pas vous révéler l'identité de cet homme mystérieux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi insister ainsi. Evidemment il pourrait y avoir des maladies héréditaires mais vous savez tout comme moi que c'est une chance infime que ce soit le cas ! Et ne me faite pas croire que dans un cas « normal » l'identité du père est toujours connu.

-Professeur Snape, s'emporta Pomfresh, énervé qu'il ait osé intervenir dans sa conversation avec Harry, je tolère votre présence dans cette pièce uniquement parce que Harry n'y a pas émis d'objection. Mais je vous prierai de ne pas intervenir. Où alors je préfère vous demander de sortir immédiatement de mon infirmerie. Harry n'a pas besoin de vos interventions ! Bien sûr qu'il est important de savoir qui est le second père ! Si l'éventualité d'une maladie héréditaire est faible, bien heureusement, elle reste cependant présente et mieux vaut lorsque c'est possible l'éliminer le plus tôt possible. Dans ler cas présent, permettre à Harry de se confier serait également bénéfique bien qu'il n'en soit pas forcément conscient dès à présent. Vous ne connaissez rien à mon métier et je ne tolère pas que l'on me dise comment m'occuper de mes patients !

Harry ne disait rien, laissant les deux adultes régler leurs comptes, résigné quant à l'issue qu'il savait inévitable. Finalement, placé au pied du mur, il n'en avait pas plus peur. Il savait bien que Pomfresh respecterait sa parole de n'en parler à personne. C'est pourquoi il ne protesta pas quand, furieux de se voir tenir tête, et conscient lui aussi de l'inévitable, Snape finit par hurler :

- Et bien puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, c'est moi !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je disais juste que c'est MOI ! Je suis le père de l'enfant de Potter !

Pomfresh resta, quelques instants, interdite. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! C'était forcément un malentendu ! Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne pu que se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Elle n'avait jamais porté cet homme sinistre dans son cœur, mais elle l'avait toléré, faisant confiance au jugement de Dumbledore et reconnaissant son talent de préparateur de potions. Mais de là à l'imaginer violer un élève ! Comment pouvait on faire une telle chose ! Pas étonnant que le pauvre Harry ait eu une telle réaction ! Pauvre enfant ! Et Snape qui reste là, avec cet air impassible qu'il aborde en toute circonstance. Rien que sa vision la dégoûtait !

Elle se trouvait à présent devant un cas de conscience. Tiraillée entre son obligation de secret et son devoir de protection envers un élève. Devait-elle réellement garder cela pour elle ? Et laisser Harry gérer seul la situation face à ce psychopathe pédophile ? Non ! Elle ne serait pas responsable d'une telle chose ! Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un !

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ? Hurle-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir son indignation et son dégoût. Vous me répugnez avec votre air impassible même après ce que vous venez d'avouer ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Oser faire ça à un enfant ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'un professeur de Poudlard en qui le Professeur Dumbledore avait placé sa confiance ! Je sais que je suis tenue au secret médical, mais un tel abus mérite que je prenne le risque de perdre mon travail et mon droit d'exercer. Je ne peux vous laisser approcher les élèves et encore moins Harry !

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry ou a Severus de répliquer quoi que ce soit elle disparut par la cheminée en hurlant : « Bureau du directeur ! ».

-Je suis désolé Potter, s'excusa l'homme après ce départ fracassant.

Harry cru s'étouffer en entendant des excuse sortir de la bouche de cet homme hautain et toujours sûr de lui. Il devait rêver !

-Ne faite pas cette tête de merlan frit je vous prie, dit-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Il m'arrive de reconnaître mes torts et je suis conscient que je n'avais pas à lui dire cela sans votre accord. Mais vous êtes tellement borné, tellement Gryffondor, lança-t-il avec mépris, que nous aurions pu y passer la journée ! Et vous, comme moi, savons qu'elle n'aurait pas lâché le morceau sans avoir eu votre réponse. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer le processus.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était surprenant que vous sachiez faire des excuses, remarqua Harry. Me voilà rassuré maintenant !

-POTTER ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer ici avec vous encore une fois, s'énerva-t-il. Alors je vous demanderais de garder vos réflexions pour vous. Sachez que je ne vous en voudrais pas de me faire partager vos pointes d'humour.

Cet échange laissa un froid. Et une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent muet, l'un en face de l'autre.

-J'allais le faire de toute manière, déclara Harry au bout de quelques instants en brisant ce silence pesant

-Comment voulez vous que les gens comprennent ce que vous racontez Potter ! Ils ne sont pas dans votre tête pour suivre le fil de vos pensées. Alors je vous serais gré de bien vouloir développer ce que vous alliez faire, ou mieux, arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire !

-J'allais le dire à Pomfresh, développa-t-il. J'allais lui dire … pour… vous.

-Oh, ne pu que répondre Severus. Vous êtes plus rapide que je ne l'escomptais Potter. Félicitation.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du retour de l'infirmière.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va en parler à beaucoup de monde ? Finit par demander Harry.

-Décidemment Potter vous ne pouvez retenir votre langue plus de quelques instants, dit-il agacé. Vous étiez dans cette pièce comme moi quand madame Pomfresh à prononcé, pourtant distinctement, le bureau du directeur. Alors vous auriez pu en conclure comme moi qu'elle a était directement se plaindre de mon comportement odieux à son cher Dumbledore et que d'ici quelques instant elle va revenir confuse s'excuser après avoir promis au directeur de ne pas en dire un mot à qui que ce soit. La lenteur d'esprit des Gryffondors, et de la vôtre en particulier m'étonnera toujours ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Cette fois le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'établir entre eux car Pomfresh fit son entrée dans la pièce presque aussitôt que Snape eu terminé sa boutade. Il était visible que les explications du directeur l'avaient calmée.

-Je m'excuse Severus, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de la sorte sans savoir les conditions de votre geste. Le directeur m'a tout expliqué et je suis confuse de vous avoir soupçonné d'être un violeur. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. Mais je vous prie de vous mettre à ma place quelques instants. La situation est déjà telle que rien ne me semblait plus très clair.

Severus lui fit signe qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose (Le regard Snapien qui veut dire « oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit mais bon maintenant il serait temps de revenir à nos moutons on ne va pas y passer la nuit »)

-Bon Harry, reprit-elle en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Je suis désolée de cette interruption. Maintenant que je sais qui est le second papa de cet enfant, nous allons pouvoir parler de choses plus techniques en ce qui concerne ta grossesse.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête pas très sûr cependant d'être près à entendre ce qui allait probablement suivre. Snape, quant à lui, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là en ce moment.

-Je vérifierais l'état de santé du professeur Snape ultérieurement pour éliminer toute complication du à des problèmes héréditaire, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers le maître de potions. Mais pour l'instant, Harry, je voulais aborder avec toi les transformations qui se sont produites dans ton corps pour lui permettre d'accueillir cet enfant. Tout d'abord expliqua-t-elle, la prise de la potion a eu un effet immédiat directement sur tes cellules reproductrices de mâle qui ont fusionné et qui, magiquement, ont recréé l'équivalent, à peu de chose près, d'un ovule féminin, qui, dès qu'il a été … fécondé, … et, toujours par le biais d'une puissante magie déclanchée par la potion, a créé une sorte de petite poche hermétique qui s'est fixé contre la paroi extérieure à la base de ton intestin. C'est dans cette ''poche'' que s'est accroché l'embryon dans les heures qui ont suivi sa conception. La présence de cette poche libère dans ton organisme des hormones spécifiques, qui si elle ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que celles des femmes, ne s'en éloigne guère. Cette montée d'hormone a sûrement provoquer chez toi des nausées et des vomissements mais tu n'y a probablement pas accordé l'importance que tu aurais du si tu avais été conscient de la situation. Donc maintenant, ton corps continu à sécréter cette hormone spéciale et continuera jusqu'à quelques mois après la naissance du bébé. L'enfant va continuer à ce développer, faisant progressivement grossir cette membrane qui l'abrite, et ce pendant la même durée de gestation que chez la femme.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa longue tirade pour reprendre son souffle et pour laisser à Harry le temps de poser des questions si nécessaire. Mais Harry, plutôt assommé par ces explications n'avait aucune question pour le moment. Il lui fallait le temps de tout digérer.

-Bien, maintenant, Harry, reprit-elle gênée, je vais d'avoir t'ausculter pour m'assurer que tout ce passe bien et pour toi et pour l'enfant. Je vais donc te demander de passer dans le cabinet, de te déshabiller et de t'installer. Je te rejoints dans quelques instants. Le temps de faire une petite prise de sang au professeur Snape.

Harry se redit à reculons dans la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Il n'avait pas, mais pas du tout envi de se retrouver nu devant l'infirmière de Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle comptait lui faire comme examen !

Son malaise ne fit que s'accentuer quand il avisa l'endroit où elle comptait probablement qu'il s'installe, et ça entièrement nu. Il en eu un frisson désagréable qui lui parcouru tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'était définitif maintenant (comme si il avait fallut en arriver là pour le savoir) il était maudit ! Des mauvaises fées se sont probablement penché sur son berceau à sa naissance pour ne lui promettre que des catastrophes, et Harry devait reconnaître que leur travail était des plus efficace.

Mortifié, rouge de honte, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il se déshabilla et s'assit sur la table d'auscultation en attendant l'arrivée de madame Pomfresh, qu'il espérait rapide pour que son calvaire prenne enfin fin. Heureusement, elle ne tarda pas et entra peu après dans la pièce. Elle lui fit alors signe de prendre place pendant qu'elle enfilait des gants. Harry, sa rougeur s'accentuant encore plus, s'exécuta et prit la position, des moins confortables et des plus humiliante, de lui dictait l'installation.

-Harry dit-elle enfin, je sais que ce n'ai pas facile et que la situation est un peu gênante, mais ils nous faut en passer par là. Alors essais de te détendre autant que possible. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Et tu vas voir ça va être rapide.

Effectivement ce fut plutôt rapide. Harry tenta de se vider l'esprit, de ne surtout pas penser à se qui était en train de se passer. Il avait fermé les yeux et ne pensait qu'au Quidditch. Il se récitait les noms des plus grandes équipes de la compétition mondiale, les différentes feintes… Il ne rouvrit les yeux que quand il entendit la voix de Pomfresh s'adresser à lui.

-Harry ? Harry ?

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

-Je te demandai si tu désirais voir ton enfant Harry, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds, pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris. Comment pourrait-il le voir étant donné qu'il n'était pas né. Du moins il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir accouché. Alors à moins d'une puissante amnésie…

-Grâce à un sort, clarifia Pomfresh, il m'est possible de faire apparaître une image de l'enfant tel qu'il se présente en ce moment même dans ton ventre. Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, mais je voulais au moins te laisser le choix.

-Oh… fit Harry. Je vais pouvoir voir mon bébé ?

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible ! Il était ému de savoir que d'ici quelques instants il pourrait le voir ! Mais en même temps effrayé. Le voir allait probablement rendre la réalité encore bien plus tangible que jusqu'à présent.

-Oui… finit-il par dire timidement. J'aimerais bien.

Pomfresh fit alors de complexes mouvement de baguette en direction de son abdomen et une image floue se matérialisa au dessus de Harry. Elle était de plus en plus nette et Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette apparition. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, il ne se gêné plus de se savoir nu dans cette position, il ne restait plus qu'une chose dans son esprit : il allait voir le bébé qui grandissait en lui ! Son bébé !

Une fois l'image stabilisée, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais une fois que Pomfresh lui eut indiqué, il le voyait. Il était là ! Devant lui ! Enfin réel ! Et il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur résonner dans la pièce.

-Il n'est pas encore bien grand, pour le moment mais c'est tout à fait normal. Et je peux te dire qu'il est en parfaite santé. D'ici quelques temps, si tu le désires, je pourrais te dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille mais il est encore un peu tôt pour cela. Maintenant, c'est terminé Harry. Tu peux descendre et te rhabiller lui dit-elle en enlevant ses gants. Je vais passer dans la pièce à côté pour te laisser le temps et je reviendrais pour te parler des derniers petits détails. A tout de suite.

Quand elle revient quelques instants plus tard, Harry s'était habillé et l'attendait.

-Bien. Fit-elle en s'asseyant. Il faut maintenant que j'aborde le moment de la naissance. Je sais que ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais je préfère t'en parler dès maintenant. Mais je voudrais que tu t'y prépares dès maintenant. Comme tu t'en doutes ce n'est pas un moment des plus agréables. Quoique la douleur est probablement moins grande au final que chez la femme, ajouta-t-elle. Donc l'enfant grandi dans la poche accolé à l'intestin comme je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Au moment de la naissance, la sorte de valve qui bloque la communication avec les intestins va s'ouvrir et bloquer l'arrivée de tes intestins au niveau de cette ouverture créée. La poche va alors se détacher de la paroi, et, le bébé toujours dedans, elle va passer à l'intérieur de l'intestin et va descendre dedans progressivement. C'est ce passage qui est sûrement le plus douloureux, et il peut être assez long. Ce n'est pas une douleur fulgurante, mais comme il peut s'étendre sur la durée ce passage est plutôt désagréable. Dès que tu ressentira les premières douleurs ce sera le signe que le travail à commencé et tu devra me contacter au plus vite. Je te lancerais alors un sort de dilatation au niveau de l'anus pour permettre une sortie presque en douceur de l'enfant. Ce passage final peut se révéler plus ou moins facile et plus ou moins rapide, mais il n'y a en général aucun problème et cela s'effectue sans trop de difficultés.

-Mais … s'inquiéta Harry d'un coup tout pâle. Il… il… n'y a aucun autre moyen que… que… de le faire passer par… par … là ? Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

-Je suis désolé Harry mais c'est la seule. Il y aurait bien entendu l'éventualité d'une opération. Mais c'est toujours quelque chose de délicat et une opération n'est à envisager qu'en tout dernier recourt. D'autant plus que dans le cas d'une grossesse masculine c'est quelque chose d'encore plus risqué. La proximité avec les intestins rend toute opération très compliquée. Le risque de percement de l'intestin est important et les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Le bébé passera dans l'intestin sur une petite distance uniquement et bien dans l'abri dans la poche magique. Il ne risque vraiment rien je peut te l'assurer.

Harry était peu convaincu mais tenta de se donner l'air rassuré. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de devoir en arriver là. Mais en même temps avait-il le choix ? D'autant plus que depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce petit être il sentait déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

-Donc si tu n'as aucune question Harry, je vais te laisser y aller. Je veux juste te rappeler de te ménager. Et il ne va pas falloir t'inquiéter, ton corps va commencer à changer de plus en plus rapidement. Il a déjà commencé. Et il ne va s'arrêter, loin de là.

Sur ces paroles ils quittèrent la salle des consultations et retournèrent auprès de Severus dans le bureau.

-Voilà Monsieur Snape, je le laisse sous votre protection. Je vous demanderais de passer me voir dans la semaine pour un petit entretien. Harry je passerais te voir régulièrement dans tes nouveaux appartements pour faire le point. Je vous dis donc Bonne journée messieurs et à bientôt.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Une fois de plus je m'excuse pour ce retard et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre. Le rythme des parutions risque d'être un peu perturbé jusqu'à la mi-mai, date de la fin de mes examens, même si j'essaierais dans la mesure du possible de publier dans les temps.

Par contre je devrais pouvoir répondre à vos reviews que j'espère nombreuses.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	11. Chapter 11

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse encore et j'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de parution plus régulier à partir de maintenant.

Pour ce chapitre je tiens à vous mettre en garde contre **les propos et le vocabulaire qui peuvent être choquant et crus** mais qui malheureusement font partis de la réalité.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

o0oOo0o

Harry après avoir remis sa cape d'invisibilité sortit de l'infirmerie à la suite de son professeur. Il avait encore dans la tête l'image de son bébé. Ça lui avait vraiment fait tout bizarre de voir ce petit être. Maintenant, qu'il pouvait lui associer une image, il ne pouvait plus y penser comme avant. Avant, il savait qu'il y avait un bébé dans son ventre. Mais à présent, il avait vu le bébé dans son ventre, son tout petit bébé, son bébé à lui. Et cela avait tout changé ! Harry passait sa main sur son ventre et il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Avant aussi il savait mais… Même les derniers mots de Pomfresh sur l'accouchement, ne lui avaient pas ôté de la tête cette image.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé devant la porte de sa nouvelle demeure.

-Aïe ! Ne pu-t-il se retenir de crier après avoir littéralement foncé droit dans le maître de potions.

-Potter… soupira ce dernier d'un air exaspéré. Je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais comment vous avez pu tant de fois sortir du château sans vous faire remarquer ! Vous ne savez visiblement pas ce que signifie le mot discrétion. Avoir une cape d'invisibilité se révèle totalement inutile, si la personne qui la porte avance sans porter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entoure. Vous auriez pu foncer dans n'importe qui. Et hurler n'est pas non plus une méthode de camouflage idéale. Même un enfant qui joue à cache-cache sait cela !

Harry ne répliquait rien. Ce carambolage l'avait fait émerger brutalement de ses pensées et il retombait brutalement dans la dure réalité. Celle où il allait devoir supporter cet homme horripilant sans rien dire. D'autant plus qu'il serait sa seule compagnie pour encore de long mois. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre ! Cette vielle chauve-souris ne faisait ça que pour le mettre à bout de nerfs. Mais On ne se refait pas et Harry commençait à bouillonner. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'emporter car Snape repris la parole.

-Bien Potter. Ce n'est pas que votre présence m'importune, ou si peu, déclara-t-il d'un ton ironique, mais j'ai du travail. Je repasserais dans la soirée avec le professeur Dumbledore pour mettre au point votre emploi du temps. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer le temps que personne ne se promène dans ces couloirs. Je partirais quand la porte sera refermée.

Harry s'exécuta, et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en se retrouvant enfin seul et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Par Merlin ce que Snape pouvait l'énerver ! Il n'osait même pas penser aux jours qui allaient venir ! Rester seul avec lui de longues heures et ce chaque jour ! Une vraie torture !

Après quelques instants à ne rien faire ainsi, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Et l'ennuie le faisait penser. Et il détestait penser en ce moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'avenir et à tout un tas de chose qui ne le mettaient pas, mais pas du tout à l'aise. Il se décida donc à commencer à aménager sa chambre, tout en notant qu'il faudrait qu'il se trouve un passe temps à l'avenir.

o0oOo0o

Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur Snape sortait de fort mauvaise humeur de sa salle de cours. Les élèves qui avaient eu le malheur d'avoir cours de potion cet après-midi là, avait vu leur nombre de points faire une chute vertigineuse. Rarement les sabliers des différentes maisons n'avaient été aussi bas. Même les Serpentards déploraient une baisse certaine de points à la plus grande surprise de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier savait que cette humeur massacrante était due à ce que son parrain avait fait à l'infirmerie dans l'heure de midi et cela l'intrigua encore plus. Mais il se promit qu'il finirait bien par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Severus, enfin libéré de ces morveux prit avec joie le chemin de ces appartements. Une question n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans sa tête : Mais par Merlin, pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Et cela ne l'horripilait que plus encore, car il s'en voulait d'avoir cette réaction de stupide Gryffondor. Un Serpentard doit rester digne dans n'importe quelle situation, et il était malheureusement terriblement conscient de s'être laisser aller cet après-midi. Et il avait bien remarqué que cela n'était pas passer inaperçu pour Draco et la lueur de détermination qu'il avait vu passer furtivement dans les yeux de ce dernier, ne lui augurait rien de bon ! Oui il venait de découvrir qu'il allait être papa, oui il avait mis enceint un élève, oui c'était l'élève qu'il détestait par-dessus tout et alors ? Etait-ce une raison pour se laisser emporter ?

Bref, il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Un bon bain, un bon livre, et il serait de nouveau prêt à endurer la présence de Potter et du directeur. Il entra donc avec soulagement dans son salon, et se précipita vers sa chambre en enlevant déjà sa robe de sorcierimbibée d'une nauséabonde odeur de potion, qu'un pauvre première année avait eu le malheur de renverser sur lui. Il se dirigea donc vers son armoire pour en prendre une propre, et là il se recula horrifié. Rien ! Il n'y avait plus rien ! Son armoire était entièrement vide ! Plus le moindre bout de tissus ! Plus rien !

Ayant peur de comprendre, l'homme se précipita dans la salle de bain et ne pu que constater que là encore la pièce avait été vidée avec soin. La même constatation faite dans toutes les pièces, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il a osé ! Furieux, prenant à peine le temps de repasser en grimaçant sa robe noire incrustée de potion, il se précipita dans les couloir sa colère ayant encore redoublée. Il parcouru d'un pas rapides les couloirs dans un tourbillon de robes noires et terrifiant un bon nombre d'élèves qui ne purent que se demander ce qui leur avaient pris de sortir dans les couloirs ce soir là ! Mais il était dans une rage telle, qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de finir de vider les sabliers des différentes maisons.

Il arriva assez vite à son but : la porte des appartements de Potter. Il prononça avec dégoût le mot de passe idiot du directeur, en se félicitant que ce stupide gamin n'ait pas eut assez de jugeotte pour le changer. Mais quel imbécile ! Ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le maître de potions ! Comment a-t-il pu vaincre Voldemort ? Enfin sa bêtise est utile aujourd'hui, c'est déjà ça !

Il rentra en trombe dans le salon dès que la porte eu pivoté, ignorant superbement Harry, totalement éberlué, qui était sorti de sa chambre en entendant du bruit. Mais Severus n'avait que faire de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé et rapide vers la pièce censée lui servir de chambre après la naissance du bébé et ouvrit la porte avec rage. Et Harry ne pu que sursauté quand il l'entendit hurler :

-IL A OSE ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

Puis il referma précipitamment la porte s'enfermant dans cette pièce d'où ne parvenait désormais à Harry que des marmonnements de ce qui semblait être des menaces. Le Gryffondor restait dans le salon, derrière la porte de son professeur, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre Snape dans un tel état ? Il était encore plus furieux que quand lui, Harry, lui tenait tête ! C'était tout bonnement effrayant !

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait Snape, ici, chez lui, dans un tel état de rage ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas crié dessus alors qu'il était visiblement hors de lui ? Il devait pourtant bien être la cause de cette colère pour que l'homme débarque ainsi chez lui ! Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : Snape était tellement remonté contre lui qu'il avait préférait s'enfermer un moment le temps de faire retombé un peu sa rage pour éviter de le tuer. Pourtant il ne l'entendait plus marmonner depuis quelques minutes et il n'était toujours pas sorti pour l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Il commençait a être vraiment curieux.

Alors, en bon Gryffondor qui n'a peur de rien (ou plutôt qui, comme il ne réfléchie pas, n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur) il se décida à frapper à la porte derrière laquelle c'était enfermé l'homme.

-Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-POTTER ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Rugit Snape. Je vous prierai de me foutre la paix si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre peau ! DEGAGEZ !

Harry, courageux mais pas suicidaire pour autant, préféra opter pour le repli stratégique dans sa chambre en attendant que l'orage ne lui tombe sur la tête, et repris le déballage de carton que l'arrivée de Snape avait interrompu. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'avancer car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore faisait lui aussi son entré dans l'appartement. Et il sorti de sa chambre pour aller l'accueillir.

Mais Severus semblait lui aussi avoir entendu le directeur arriver, car, lui aussi, sorti de la pièce où il s'était retranché, toujours aussi furieux, dans une envolée caractéristique de sa robe noire.

-Oh Severus, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez trouvé vos affaires. Commenta le vieil homme amusé de la colère de son collègue.

-Qui vous a donné l'autorisation Albus ? QUI vous a permis de faire ça ? Hurla Snape.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il était cependant heureux, bien que ne se faisant néanmoins pas trop d'illusion sur le résultat final, de voir que la colère de l'enseignant ne lui était pas destinée. Il se contenta donc de regarder du coin de l'œil, sans trop se faire remarquer, l'homme en train de littéralement bouillonner de fureur, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore répondait, calmement, sans se laisser démonter.

-Mais je voulais seulement vous épargner la peine d'avoir à faire le déménagement par vous-même mon cher Severus. Et, comme vous étiez en cours tout l'après-midi, je n'ai pu vous prévenir.

Harry ne pu retenir une grimace, qui heureusement passa inaperçue. Il avait peur de commencer à comprendre se qui se passait ici. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se confirmer.

-Vous savez très bien que je ne supporte pas que l'on fouine dans mes affaires Albus ! Continua a crier Severus.

-Oui, oui, mon cher ami, mais je vous prie de croire que je n'ai touché à rien. Les elfes se sont juste contentés de tout transporter ici, sans rien fouiner comme vous dites, répondit le directeur avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, qui montrait clairement que la colère de l'enseignant ne l'effrayait aucunement et que, au contraire, il s'en amusait.

-Même des stupides elfes de maisons, ALBUS ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'y toucher sans mon accord !

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa Dumbledore sur un ton prouvant tout le contraire. Je voulais juste bien faire et vous éviter cette peine après une journée qui a dû être éprouvante pour vous. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien ! Bougonna Severus conscient d'avoir une fois encore perdu contre ce manipulateur. Maintenant, auriez vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que font MES affaires dans les appartements de POTTER ?

Harry pâli. Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sa crainte se trouvait malheureusement confirmée. Mais les malheurs ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ?

- Et bien nous avions convenu que vous vous y installerez Severus… Commença prudemment à expliquer Dumbledore.

-Après la naissance, Albus ! VOUS aviez décrété que je devais m'installer à proximité de Potter APRES la naissance ! A ma connaissance une telle chose n'est pas encore arrivée ! Je me trompe ?

-Non bien sûr. Mais depuis notre discussion d'hier, j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et j'en ai discuté avec Pompom et nous sommes tous les deux arrivés à la conclusion, qu'il n'était pas prudent de laisser Harry seul ici. Vous étiez le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle. D'autant plus, que ce temps passé ensemble, vous permettra d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître et, peut-être, d'appréhender les évènements de façon plus sereine.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça professeur Dumbledore ! Supplia Harry soudain plus pâle. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire habiter dans les mêmes appartements que moi ? Pas lui ! Je ne le supporterai pas !

-Harry, soupira le directeur, je sais que tu n'apprécies guère le professeur Snape, mais il va falloir que tu fasse un effort. Il n'y a pas de meilleure solution. Il est inconcevable de te laisser seul ici. On ne sait pas se qui pourrait t'arriver et je veux prendre un minimum de risques. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien !

-Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ce gamin à longueur de temps ! Je vais finir par le tuer ! Renchéri le professeur de potions.

-Tsss Severus, ne vous sous-estimez pas. Je vous fais entièrement confiance, assura le vieil homme d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Bien maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé il faut que nous réglions le problème de vos déplacements. Car vos allez et venu ici risqueraient de provoquer la curiosité et pourrait remettre en cause la tranquillité que recherche Harry.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, heureux que Dumbledore prenne soin de son secret mais ne pouvant qu'à grand peine se retenir de lui dire que la meilleur des solutions serait quand même de ne pas obliger Snape à loger ici.

-Donc, continua le directeur de Poudlard, je vais faire relier cette cheminée au réseau interne de cheminette de l'école et la relier avec celle de mon bureau, de l'infirmerie et celle de vos anciens appartement Severus. Ainsi, vous n'aurez qu'à rentrez chez vous comme d'habitude puis vous pourrez venir ici sans attirer l'attention. Personne ne verra la différence.

Severus grommela mais Dumbledore n'en teint pas compte et il continua ses explications sans tenir compte des deux hommes qui lui faisait face visiblement en train de contenir avec difficulté leur colère, clairement dirigées contre lui.

-Et maintenant, repris t'il, il faudrait que nous parlions de ton emploi du temps, Harry. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, il serait préférable que tu continues à suivre autant que possible le programme car il serait dommage que tu ne puisses passer tes ASPICS cette année. Je sais que tu peux parfaitement y arriver. Le professeur Snape pourra t'aider lorsqu'il aura du temps libre et te corriger tes devoirs. Mais oui, Severus, assura-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui grimaçait, je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très bien. Cela vous prendra bien sûr du temps, mais il me semble que vous devez bien cela à Harry. Et je compte sur vous pour vous monter patient et attentif. La situation de Harry va sûrement le fatiguer. Et Pompom m'a fait part de brusques changements d'humeur qui pourrait survenir chez Harry. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas lui en tenir trop rigueur et de ne pas lui mener une vie impossible. Et toi Harry, ajouta-il en se tournant cette fois vers le jeune garçon, je compte également sur toi pour ne pas abuser de la situation. Je suis conscient que ces chamboulements vont être dur à gérer, mais il faut que tout le monde y mette un peu du sien pour que tout ce passe pour le mieux. Je suis certain que d'ici quelques jours vous aurez appris à vous entendre à merveille, conclu-t-il d'un ton optimiste.

Severus comme Harry se regardèrent d'un air sceptique, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne contredit le directeur, sachant que cela aurait été de toute façon totalement vain. Et ils le laissèrent leur exposer l'emploi du temps qu'il leur avait concocté en maudissant intérieurement leur sort en entendant le nombre d'heures qu'ils devraient passer ensemble tous les deux dans les mois à venir.

Une fois qu'il eut finit les dernières mises au point sur les horaires, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, commença-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise. Je dois te dire que tes amis n'ont pas cru une seconde à la version que j'ai donnée de ta disparition. Et je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que quand ils ont décidé quelque chose, Monsieur Weasley, et surtout Miss Granger, peuvent se montrer très… tenaces.

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire. Tenace ? Oui c'était probablement le moins que l'ont puisse dire. Il voyait la scène comme si il y avait assisté : le regard sceptique d'Hermione quand Dumbledore avait annoncé son séjour prolongé à Sainte Mangouste, la colère de Ron qu'il ne leur en ait pas parlé avant, l'explication sa meilleur amie au rouquin lui démontrant que tout ça n'était que mensonges du directeur, leurs airs résignés près à se lancer dans la quête de la vérité…

-Depuis ce matin, ils font le siège de mon bureau, et ne cesse de me demander la vérité, Harry. Et je te prie de croire que je parle au sens propre. Dès qu'ils ont eut un moment de libre dans la journée, ils sont venus tambouriner à ma porte. J'ai eu beau leur dire et leur répéter que tu étais à Sainte Mangouste pour te remettre de ton agression, ils ne m'ont pas cru une seule seconde. Tu sais, reprit-il devant le silence du Gryffondor, je pense que ce n'est pas très correct de les laisser se faire ainsi du souci pour toi.

-Mais… commença à bafouiller le survivant… Je… Ils….

-Harry, repris le directeur d'un ton réconfortant, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, et je ne leur dirais rien. C'est à toi de prendre une telle décision, mais je ne peux que te conseiller de bien y réfléchir. Après tout, ce sont tes amis, et ce n'est pas bien de les laisser dans l'incertitude de ce qui t'arrive. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi.

Le petit discours du vieil homme avait plongé Harry dans ses pensées. Et que croyait-il pensait le survivant, que ça me fait plaisir de couper ainsi les ponts avec mes meilleurs amis ? De les laisser s'inquiéter ainsi ? A lui aussi ils lui manquaient… Mais, il ne se sentait pas prêt à tout leur révéler. Il ne voulait pas se trouver confronté à leurs jugements, à leur regard chargé d'incompréhension et sûrement de dégoût aussi sûrement. Ils avaient bien trop peur de leurs réactions ! Et en même temps… Il avait tant envie de tout leur dire, de partager ses interrogations avec eux comme avant, d'en rigoler… Mais il savait bien que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Tout avait changé à présent, et il ne voulait pas les mettre au courant et risquer de perdre cette amitié si précieuse pour lui.

Voyant la tristesse sur le visage du jeune garçon, et sa tristesse qui ne parvenait pas à cacher, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre congé.

-Harry, je te laisse réfléchir à tout cela, et sache que, quelle qu'elle soit, je respecterai ta décision. Et n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, la porte de mon bureau t'est grande ouverte. N'hésite pas à utiliser ta cheminée surtout, elle sera reliée au réseau dès demain matin. Bon je vais te laisser à présent. Je suis sûr que le professeur Snape et toi allez savoir vous arranger tous les deux, je vous fais confiance. Et réfléchi encore Harry, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Ne te coupe pas de tous tes amis, tu as besoin d'être entouré en ce moment. C'est toujours plus dur de faire face aux difficultés quand on est seul.

Sur ces mots il sortit enfin et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand deux tornades aux couleurs de Gryffondor foncèrent à travers la porte ouverte et pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Harry ne pu que regarder avec effroi ses deux meilleurs amis se précipiter vers lui, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore sortait de la pièce surpris, mais ravi de ce petit imprévu qui allait forcer Harry à parler aux deux Gryffondors. Le professeur Snape, quant à lui préféra effectuer un repli stratégique dans sa nouvelle chambre, ce que ne manqua de remarquer Hermione bien qu'elle n'y prêta guère d'attention.

-Harry s'exclama-t-elle en voulant se jeter au cou de son ami. Tu nous a fait tellement peur ! Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça sans rien nous dire ?

Mais au moment où elle allait se précipiter sur lui et l'enlacer amicalement, Harry eu un moment mouvement de recul et l'évita. La panique avait gagné le survivant. Elle ne devait pas le toucher ! Ils ne devaient pas découvrir son état !

La jeune fille, coupée dans son élan le dévisagea, surprise de sa réaction et échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron tout aussi intrigué.

-Harry ? Interrogea-t-elle alors. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi réagis tu ainsi ?

Mais se dernier ne semblait pas enclin le moins du monde à répondre à ses questions et recula encore d'un pas en ne pouvant se retenir de crisper ses mains sur son ventre. Ce geste que ne manqua de remarquer la brunette ne fit qu'accumuler de nouvelles questions supplémentaires.

-Harry ? Répond moi je t'en prie ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu … et le regard fixé sur son ami qui n'avait pas retiré ses mains de son abdomen, elle changea soudain de ton. C'est ta cicatrice ? C'est ça j'en suis sûre ! La guérison ne se passe pas bien et tu refuse de nous le dire pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

Il eu beau faire signe que non et se reculer lorsque son amie se rapprochait, il ne parvint pas à la convaincre. Et elle finit par se rapprocher de plus en plus, vraiment très inquiète de sa réaction.

-Je t'en supplie, dit nous ce qui ne va pas. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi ! Laisse moi voir cette cicatrice.

Elle avait enfin réussi a approcher de Harry qui bloqué dans sa fuite par le canapé ne pu que fermer les yeux quand elle souleva avec autorité son T-shirt. A la plus grande surprise de cette dernière, il n'y avait aucune trace de la moindre petite cicatrice sur le ventre de son ami. Pourtant elle aurait juré que c'était là que résidait le problème. Sinon, comment expliquer son recul et la crainte que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage ?

Elle regarda à nouveau et ne pu que constater une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait plus de cicatrice. Pourtant… Quelque chose n'était pas normal ! Son ventre d'ordinaire plat, Harry étant d'un naturel plutôt frêle bien que musclé par le Quidditch, présentait a présent une ferme et discrète rondeur, mais bien présente néanmoins. Elle mis quelques seconde pourtant à comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi Harry avait l'air aussi mortifié. Et tout à coup elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait lu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Elle avait découvert avec surprise que dans le monde sorcier, une alternative avait été trouvée pour permettre à un homme gay d'enfanter. Et là sous ses yeux, elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait y croire, et pourtant, elle ne voyait pas d'autres solution. Levant un regard interrogateur vers son meilleur ami elle finit pas demander doucement, sans brusquerie :

-Harry ? Dis moi que je me trompe ! Tu n'es pas… Enfin tu nous l'aurais si tu étais… hein ? Je t'en prie Harry, dis quelque chose ! Je ne te jugerai pas mais tu dois me dire si c'est bien ça !

Harry resta un instant silencieux n'osant répondre à son amie. Hermione avait toujours était beaucoup trop intelligente. Mais lui avouer qu'elle avait raison ! Il n'en trouvait pas le courage ! Et pourtant, sous le regard insistant de la jeune fille, il finit par acquiescer.

-Oh ! s'exclama cette dernière ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Mais… je… enfin Tu… Mais… avec qui… Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé et…

Soudain un nouvel éclair de compréhension frappa la jeune fille quand son regard se porta sur la porte par laquelle avait disparu le maître de potions quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Une porte qu'elle savait ne pouvoir être la sortie…

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est… bafouilla-t-elle le regard rivé sur la fameuse porte. Ce n'est pas possible !

Mais Harry, une nouvelle fois ne pu qu'acquiescer, rouge de honte pendant que sa meilleure amie perdait pour sa part ses dernières couleurs.

-Mais…

-ça vous gênerez de me dire enfin ce qui se passe ici ! La coupa Ron qui avait suivi sans dire un mot, l'échange presque muet entre ses deux amis, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. De quoi tu parles Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Expliquez moi par Merlin !

Hermione, encore sous le choc ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours braqués sur la porte de la chambre de Snape. Harry quant à lui se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé derrière lui. Le moment était venu. Il le savait. Il n'avait plus le choix. Une nouvelle fois il allait devoir avouer la terrible vérité. Il jeta un dernier regard désemparé à Hermione qui avait enfin reporté ses yeux sur le survivant. Il ne vit aucun dégoût chez elle. De la surprise, de l'incompréhension, de la compassion même, mais pas de dégoût ou de haine. Il se décida alors, son courage de Gryffondor refaisant timidement surface. Et puis plus vite ce serait dit plus vite il serait débarrassé et… fixé.

-Je suis enceint Ron ! J'attends un bébé !

Ron avait pâlit à son tour quand l'information avait enfin atteint son cerveau malgré le blocage que provoquait une telle nouvelle. C'était tout simplement surréaliste. Une fois que ses neurones se remirent en fonctionnement, la pâleur fit place à un ton verdâtre et il ne pu se retenir de s'exclamer :

-QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI HARRY ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Finit par dire Ron la surprise passée.

Il tenta de chercher confirmation de l'erreur dans le regard d'Hermione mais elle vint de Harry lui-même, et pas dans le sens qu'il attendait.

-J'attends le bébé du professeur Snape, finit d'avouer Harry avant de partir en sanglots. Je voulais vous le dire, je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'y arrivais pas, c'était trop dur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'était un accident, j'ai jamais voulu ça je vous assure mais… C'est arrivé. On m'a drogué, et je… Je ne me contrôlé plus et il… on… et après j'ai appris que j'attendais son bébé ! Je savais plus quoi faire et…

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche entre deux sanglots ? comme si il ne pouvait les en empêcher. Cela le soulageait d'enfin tout leur avouer. En cet instant il n'avait plus peur de leur réaction. Il savait juste que de se confier ainsi lui faisait du bien. Mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par la réalité quand Ron commença à hurler.

-Tu es en train de nous dire que ce PORC a abusé de toi ? Je vais lui faire payer ! Comment a-t-il osé poser ses sales pattes sur toi ! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il en soit lui ! Une tare de plus ou de moins ! Je ne comprend même pas que des être tels que lui puissent vivre ! Les pédés ne sont que des erreurs de la nature, des êtres immondes ! ça me dégoûte ! Et dire qu'il t'a fait ça à toi ! Mon pauvre Harry ! Comme tu dois te sentir sale maintenant d'avoir eu sa grosse…

-ARRÊTE RON ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Snape n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si…

-Mais Harry, tu viens de nous dire que ce… cette ordure t'avait forcé à …

-JE N'AI JAMAIS DIS ÇA ! Tu déformes tout ! Oui j'ai couché avec Snape, Ron, mais il ne m'a pas forcé ! J'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort et je me suis jeté sur lui et pas l'inverse !

-Et alors ? Vu le résultat on dirait qu'il n'a pas au beaucoup de scrupules à te sauter ! ça ne m'étonne pas, les gens comme lui ne savent pas se contrôler ils sautent sur tout ce qui bouge ! C'est répugnant !

-Ron ! Le stoppa Hermione. Tais toi et …

-COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE DE TELLE CHOSES RON ? S'emporta harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ais l'esprit aussi fermé. L'homosexualité n'est pas « une tare » comme tu dis. Et je trouve ça triste de penser de telles choses !

-Tu le défends ? Comment peux tu défendre ce dégénéré ? Toi aussi tu n'es qu'une sale tapette ? C'est ça ? Tu as aimé sentir sa grosse bite dans ton cul ? Je suis sûr que tu as adoré de faire défoncer le trou du cul par cet enfoiré, continua le rouquin sans se soucier des visages horrifiés de ses amis. Tu as dû prendre ton pied à écarter les cuisses pour lui sale petit pédé ! Dire que j'ai dormi dans le même dortoir que toi que je t'ai invité à dormir dans ma propre chambre ! Rien que de penser à ce que tu devais avoir en tête ça me donne la gerbe ! Ah tu prenais bien ton pied à me mater comme un sale pervers ? Tu es répugnant Harry ! Et dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ? Tu devais attendre ça avec impatience hein ? Je suis sûr que tu te branlais comme un cochon après en y repensant. Comment on peut prendre du plaisir à foutre sa bite dans le cul d'un mec ? C'est dégueulasse ! Et pire encore ceux qui comme toi ne rêve que de se faire mettre… Dire que je pensais que tu étais mon ami et qu'en fait tu ne pensais qu'à mon cul ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !

Furieux et rouge de colère, Ron se précipita vers la sortie avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant plus de six ans, et de lui lancer avec mépris et dégoût :

-Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi petit pédé. Je ne côtoie pas les erreurs de la nature dans ton genre ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton petit … secret ! Je n'oserais même pas répéter une telle chose sans craindre de me faire contaminer ! ADIEUX !

Et il partit enfin en claquant la porte laissant derrière lui un Harry complètement désemparé et une Hermione encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Harry ? Harry je t'en prie, regarde moi, le secoua cette dernière au bout de quelque instant, alors qu'Harry restait apathique, les yeux dans le vague. Ce que t'as dit Ron est tout simplement horrible, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Tout le monde ne pense pas comme lui. Je ne pense pas comme lui ! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Harry ! Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi je te le promets, quels que soient tes choix ou tes préférences. Il faut que tu me croies.

Elle avait pris son ami dans ses bras et faisaient de grands cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser comme on le faisait avec les petits bébés. Elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle ou même qu'il pleure. Mais le voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle se sentait désemparée et totalement inutile en plus d'être affreusement mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Ron pouvait penser de telles horreurs ! Tout avait basculé si vite…

Lentement, elle sentit Harry revenir à lui. Quelques minutes plus tard il finit par prendre la parole, la voix cassée, les larmes prêtes à sortir.

-Merci Mione. Mais… je voudrais rester seul maintenant s'il te plait. Je te remercie pour tout mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et je préfère être seul pour ça.

Elle se détacha alors de lui et le regarda. Il était visible qu'il ne retenait ses larmes qu'à grand peine et elle compris qu'il ne voulait pas craquer devant elle. Elle se résigna alors à lui laisser l'intimité qu'il réclamait et elle se leva non sans inquiétude.

-D'accord Harry. Je comprends. Ou du moins, j'essais de comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je reviendrai dès demain. Prends soin de toi s'il te plait. A demain Harry.

Et à son tour elle quitta le salon. Une fois seul, Harry se laissa aller. Les larmes qu'il retenait devant son amie sortaient toutes seules de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait les arrêter. Il pleurait, pleurait et pleurait encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, déversant sur ses joues le contenu de sa peine. Les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer inondant le coussin dans lequel il avait enfoui sa tête pour étouffer ses sanglots. Les paroles de Ron l'avaient brisé. Il les avait tant redoutées et pourtant il ne s'y était pas préparé. Qui aurait pu s'attendre à de tels propos dans la bouche de son meilleur ami ?

Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans que ses larmes ne se tarissent. Il ne fit pas attention au bruit que fit la porte de Snape que celui-ci vint le rejoindre dans le salon et il ne remarqua sa présence à côté de lui sur le canapé que quand ce dernier prit la parole. Sa voix n'était pas la voix cassante dont il avait l'habitude. C'était une voix presque douce, rassurante.

-Potter, je sais que ce que vous vivez à présent est horrible. Mais c'est malheureusement inévitable. Nous ne pouvons rien contre la bêtise de certains. Il y a tant de gens qui ne supporte pas la différence et qui sont méchant gratuitement avec ceux qui ne répondent pas à leurs critères de normalité. Mais ne vous laissez pas démonter par ce qu'ils vous disent. Il faut se montrer fort face à eux. Ils n'attendent que cela que l'on se laisse abattre. Il faut mieux se battre et assumer fièrement ses choix même si intérieurement on souffre de leurs paroles blessantes et de leur opinion dégradante. Mais il faut maintenir la façade et ne pas paraître ébranlé face à des gens comme Weasley. Malheureusement vous en rencontrerez d'autres et à ce moment là, il faudra vous montrer fort. Pour cela cessez de vous morfondre sur votre sort. Ne vous fermez pas à ceux qui eux valent la peine d'être connu. Vivez fièrement en ignorant les imbéciles c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisses vous donner et croyait moi je sais de quoi je parle.

Ces paroles et la voix apaisante de son professeur eurent pour effet de calmer légèrement Harry, et ses larmes stoppèrent soudainement ne laissant la place qu'à quelques derniers sanglots. Snape avait dit exactement ce qu'il lui fallait entendre et il était résigné a suivre ses conseils. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et finit par murmurer d'une voix sincère un léger :

-Merci professeur.

Satisfait, ce dernier laissa le jeune homme seul a nouveau. Il n'avait pu se retenir de consoler le gamin. Mais il ne savait que trop bien se que l'on ressentait dans un tel moment. Il était heureux d'avoir pu a moins provisoirement calmer son désespoir de se sentir incompris et rejeté par les siens au moment où il avait le plus besoin de leur soutien.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré le retard et… le contenu. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Ron, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir accepter la situation avec joie.

A partir de maintenant la situation devrait normalement s'accélérer.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. Je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt pour essayer de réparer un peu le retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

o0oOo0o

La dispute avec son désormais ancien meilleur ami fut dure à accepter pour Harry, mais il dut admettre le bien fondé des conseils de Snape. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par des gens ayant des pensées comme celles de Ron. Il évitait donc dans la mesure du possible de penser à lui et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Les visites fréquentes d'Hermione l'aidaient beaucoup à surmonter tout cela.

C'est donc difficilement puis de façon de plus en plus naturelle que commença à s'installer sa routine quotidienne. Il y avait bien eu des altercations avec Snape mais les choses commençaient doucement à se tasser.

Tout les jours il avait entre une et six heures de cours avec Snape (Il maudissait le mercredi ou Snape n'avait pas classe et pouvait se ''consacrer entièrement à lui'' comme l'avait souligné Dumbledore). Le professeur ayant la plupart de ses cours programmés le matin, cela permettait à Harry de dormir. Il pouvait enfin s'adonner au bonheur de la grasse matinée quotidienne, d'autant plus qu'il sentait bien qu'il se fatiguait de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. C'était normal selon Pomfresh : son corps dépensait pas mal d'énergie pour maintenir en place la poche où se développait son bébé.

Les repas avaient été une grande source de conflit entre lui, Severus et le directeur. Ce dernier avait insisté pour que le professeur de potions passe la majeure partie de ses repas avec Harry, à l'exception de quelques uns dans la grande salle pour ne pas intriguer les élèves. Malgré leurs protestations virulentes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvinrent à faire changer le vieil homme d'avis et ils durent comme toujours se plier à sa volonté. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à passer tous ses dîners et les déjeuners des mercredis, samedis et dimanches avec son professeur honni.

Les débuts furent comme ils s'en doutaient laborieux. Tout d'abord, le professeur Snape refusait qu'un elfe de maison ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un demi orteil chez lui. Or, à son plus grand déplaisir, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler, ces appartements étaient devenus, bien malgré lui, son ''chez-lui''. Le sujet avait entraîné un débat houleux entre lui et Harry, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le moindre pouce de terrain à l'adversaire. Le Gryffondor refusait catégoriquement de se faire à manger alors que des elfes auraient pu le faire (moyennant un salaire, bien évidemment, amitié avec Hermione Granger oblige). Mais Snape n'ayant pas cédé non plus sur le sujet des elfes de maison, ce dernier avait fini par s'engager à préparer le repas lorsqu'ils devraient le partager. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner à se faire à manger les autres fois. Cependant, bien qu'ils ne l'auraient avoué sous aucun prétexte, même sous la torture, ces repas ensemble n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. Du moins, ils ne l'étaient plus depuis que chacun y avait mis du sien.

Pour les cours aussi ce n'était pas l'horreur qu'avait imaginé Harry. Les premiers jours effectivement avaient été proches de ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'enfer. Ils n'avaient en effet cessé de se provoquer, de se chercher, mais ils avaient fini, au bout de quelques jours, par se lasser de cette petite guérilla épuisante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et une fois la routine installée, le Gryffondor fut bien forcé d'admettre que Snape, sorti du contexte des cachots n'était pas un si mauvais enseignant que ça. Il se surprit même à se découvrir un goût pour les potions, bien qu'il se gardait bien d'en faire part à Snape.

Mais entre les cours, les repas et les siestes, Harry trouvait néanmoins le temps long ainsi confiné dans ses appartements. Ses devoirs ne lui prenaient pas tout son temps, même si il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'être plus assidu, cours avec Snape oblige. La lecture n'avait jamais été son fort, pas plus que le dessin. Il s'était donc mis à griffonner de temps en temps tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Puis Hermione l'avait initié au tricot.

Oui, il était conscient que cette activité n'était pas des plus viriles, mais enfermé tel qu'il l'était, personne ne pouvait le voir s'adonner à cette nouvelle lubie. Il se mit donc à confectionner sans se lasser des minuscules petits habits pour le bébé. C'est ainsi qu'apparurent, une montagne de petites chaussettes miniatures, de tout petits bonnets, et même progressivement des petits gilet, barboteuses, etc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cette activité l'apaisait. Quand il tricotait, il oubliait ses sombres pensées.

Car Harry commençait à s'angoisser. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur l'avenir. La venue du bébé en elle-même l'inquiétait, bien entendu, mais pas autant que ce qui allait se passer après. Il était même heureux à présent lorsqu'il pensait au petit être qui grandissait en lui. Car il grandissait ! Preuve en était du sort d'agrandissement qu'il devait régulièrement modifier sur ses vêtements. Bien sûr, pour la forme, il maudissait son état en présence de Snape ou d'Hermione. Mais lorsqu'il était seul, un sourire s'accrochait à ses lèvres et ses mains prenaient souvent le chemin de son ventre et venaient se nicher presque inconsciemment sur cette rondeur. Il avait hâte de le sentir bouger sous ses paumes. Et même, lorsque le professeur de potions avait classe, il parlait doucement à son bébé. Il lui expliquait la situation, lui racontait des histoires, lui confiait ses états d'âme. Il se sentait toujours un peu bête après, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recommencer.

Les jours passaient donc plus ou moins vite, rythmés par la petite routine qui s'était ainsi mise en place.

o0oOo0o

Un samedi après midi, environ deux mois après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Harry était assis dans le canapé du salon en compagnie d'Hermione, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

En effet la jeune fille passait tous ses samedis après-midi en compagnie d'Harry. Ses moments étaient pour lui comme un grand bol d'air frais. Son amie était son seul contact avec son ancien monde même si cette dernière s'était plutôt coupée de leurs anciens amis.

Après avoir quitté Harry ce fameux soir où il leur avait avoué la vérité à elle et Ron, elle avait tenté de parler avec le roux. Mais ce dernier s'était montré fermé à tous ses arguments et n'avait pas démordu de ses convictions, malgré tout le cœur que la jeune fille mit à son argumentation. Elle s'était vite rendue compte que c'était peine perdue et avait fini par abandonner l'idée de le convaincre. Les deux amis s'étaient donc brouillés, et ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis ce soir là.

Les Gryffondors n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, mais ils étaient habitués à de telles disputes et ne posaient pas de questions, attendant que cela finisse par passer, comme d'habitude. Ainsi, Hermione avait commencé à se retrouver un peu isolée des autres, passant la majeure partie de son temps enfermée à la bibliothèque et lorsqu'elle n'y était pas, elle était avec Harry.

Hermione ne se plaignait pas de son sort pour ne pas inquiéter ce dernier, même si il avait très bien deviné ce qui se passait, pouvant par moment se montrer aussi perspicace qu'elle. Néanmoins les visites de la jeunes fille lui permettaient de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit, feignant l'indifférence, que Ron sortait désormais avec Lavande Brown, et qu'ils ne cessaient de se ''bouffer le visage'', selon l'expression dégoûtée qu'avait employée Hermione, devant tout le monde et à longueur de temps.

-Ils se sont même fait surprendre par le professeur Bibine en train de… de… enfin tu vois, dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, avait-t-elle un jour révélé le rouge aux joues, gênée d'aborder un tel sujet. Ils ont récolté trois samedi après-midi de colle avec Rusard.

Mais entre deux potins sur un tel ou un tel, Harry avait fini, amusé, par remarquer quelque chose qui commençait à l'intriguer. Un nom revenait de plus en plus fréquemment dans le récit que la jeune file lui faisait de ses journées. Depuis deux semaines environ, il lui semblait qu'Hermione n'avait plus que ce prénom à la bouche.

Il décida alors, cette après-midi là d'en faire la remarque à sa meilleure amie alors que cette dernière venait une fois de plus de le citer.

-Dis moi Hermione, demanda-t-il malicieusement, tu parles beaucoup de Blaise Zabini ces temps-ci.

-Oh, fit cette dernière en ne pouvant empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, tu trouves ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est juste que, comme lui aussi passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, nous avons fini par échanger quelques mots. Tu sais, reprit-elle après une légère pause, il n'est pas aussi antipathique qu'on aurait pu le croire. C'est même quelqu'un de très intelligent et d'intéressant. Lui au moins, il a d'autres sujets de conversation que le sexe, son apparence physique ou le Quidditch.

Harry était plus que perplexe sur ce sujet, mais n'en dit rien à son amie. Il lui avait pourtant cru comprendre que Blaise Zabini n'était pas le dernier loin de là à vanter son tableau de chasse. De plus, le jeune métis semblait du moins par ce qu'il en avait vu, prendre presque autant soin de son apparence que Malfoy lui-même.

-Dis donc Mione, il n'a pas l'air de te laisser indifférente on dirait, la taquina-t-il.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry, démentit-elle malgré la couleur encore plus cramoisie de ses joues qui disait pourtant tout le contraire. Blaise est juste une connaissance de bibliothèque, rien de plus.

-Si tu le dis Mione, fit semblant de capituler Harry, mais tu me sembles pourtant bien rouge tout à coup. Tu as chaud peut-être, ajouta-t-il encore plus amusé.

-Mais…

-Allez, Mione, tu peux me le dire tu sais ! Je n'irais rien répété je te le promets.

-Harry, tu es enfermé ici, comment pourrais-tu dire quoique ce soit !

-Ben tu vois, raison de plus de te confier à moi. Non seulement je te le promets, mais en plus je ne pourrais, même pas si je le voulais, répéter ce que tu me diras. A moins bien sûr que je n'en parle à Snape, mais crois moi ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Rien que de m'imaginer en train de lui confier, à lui, les problèmes de cœur de ma meilleure amie…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais son ton hilare renseignait parfaitement sur l'ironie que pouvait revêtir une telle situation. Cependant il ne parvint pas à décrocher qu'un mince petit sourire de la part de la brunette.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à se confier, mais le regard insistant du survivant finit par avoir raison de sa détermination.

-Je… Et bien… commença-t-elle la voix incertaine. C'est vrai que nous discutons souvent ensemble tous les deux depuis quelques temps. Mais tu sais il n'y a rien de plus. J'apprécie sa conversation c'est tout. Nous nous entendons bien. Mais il n'y a rien de plus je peux te l'assurer.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il guère satisfait de la réponse.

-Euh… Et bien… finit-elle par reprendre toujours si ce n'est plus mal à l'aise. Il se pourrait bien qu'en fait il me drague effrontément depuis près d'un mois.

-Il te drague ? Et toi tu ne l'envoies pas valser en lui rappelant que les ASPICS ne vont pas tarder, que tu as beaucoup trop de travail…

-Si, bien sûr avoua-t-elle. C'est ce que j'ai fait au début. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être une conquête de plus à son actif dont il pourrait se vanter auprès des Serpentards, surtout à quelques mois seulement des examens. Et en plus, au début, je peux t'assurer qu'il était vraiment lourd. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions plus que douteuses devant moi. Et puis, progressivement, son attitude a changé du tout au tout. Il a cessé ses allusions scabreuses et il a commencé à avoir une conversation intelligente. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait en fait être de charmante compagnie. Il a beaucoup souffert tu sais pendant la guerre. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours pour lui, ajouta-t-elle les yeux dans le vague comme plongée dans un souvenir.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête. Oui il savait. Il avait été présent le jour où Blaise avait été retrouvé presque mort dans la cave de ses parents, après la défaite de Voldemort. Ces derniers, ne pouvant se résoudre à le tuer de leurs propres mains après avoir découvert sa trahison avait préféré l'enfermer et attendre que la nature fasse son œuvre. Il fut néanmoins surpris que le garçon ce soit confié à Hermione. Il savait que ce sujet était sensible pour le Serpentard et que peu de personnes étaient au courant. Se pourrait-il que le jeune homme soit sérieux avec sa meilleure amie ? Il l'espérait car il ne pouvait rien faire pour la défendre là où il était et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Néanmoins, il se sentait désormais rassuré.

-Il… enfin… il m'a… Il m'a… invitée à… à sortir à Pré au Lard avec lui la semaine prochaine. Avoua Hermione en bafouillant.

-Oh ! Et que comptes-tu faire Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas soupira-t-elle. Le samedi je…

-Ne te soucie pas pour moi Hermione. Pense à ce que toi tu veux ! Il te plait ? Tu as envie d'y aller avec lui ?

-Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul Harry ! Je sais que les semaines sont longues pour toi et…

-Je m'en remettrai Mione. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi. Je préfère te savoir heureuse et ne pas te voir pour une fois plutôt que de te voir tout en sachant que tu aurais préféré sortir avec lui. Suis ce que te dit ton cœur Mione.

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Je… je crois que j'ai… envie de sortir avec lui, soupira-t-elle. Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je… J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver à espérer bêtement alors qu'il… Et en même temps, il est si gentil depuis quelque temps. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il joue avec moi et… Oh, Harry je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire !

-Ecoute Mione, je ne sais pas non plus quoi te dire. Je ne t'ai pas vue avec lui, je ne sais pas comment il se comporte avec toi, alors je ne peux pas te donner de conseil. Je ne peux que te dire de suivre ton intuition Tu es plutôt perspicace d'habitude.

-Mais je suis perspicace quand je trouve une solution dans un livre. Mais la je ne peux que m'en remettre à moi-même et j'ai terriblement peur de me tromper… Je vais encore réfléchir je crois. Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas si je ne viens pas la semaine prochaine ?

Harry fit signe que non et Hermione s'empressa de détourner la conversation.

-Et toi Harry ? Ça va ?

-Oh tu sais, la routine. Je supporte Snape, il me supporte. On évite de s'entretuer, répondit le Survivant d'un air blasé.

-Et pour le bébé ? Hermione avait cessé d'être gênée en évoquant la situation de son ami et s'était progressivement habituée.

-Il a l'air de bien se porter. En tout cas vu la place qu'il commence à occuper je l'espère. Non mais tu as vu à quoi je ressemble Mione ? Je vais finir par ressembler à une grosse baleine échouée dans ce canapé. Parce que d'après Pomfresh je n'ai pas fini d'enfler. Se lamenta Harry.

-Arrête Harry, fit Hermione en secouant la tête désabusée. Ne me sors pas le discours dont tu assommes Snape. Comment Toi tu te sens à propos de ce bébé ? Tu n'en parles jamais ! Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non ?

-Oh ben tu sais… Je crois que je commence à me faire à cette idée maintenant. Ça a été très dur au début, je n'en voulais pas, je maudissais mon sort… et puis… Ce n'est pas de sa faute à ce bébé finalement. Alors j'ai décidé de me résigner et de l'accueillir de mon mieux. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille et en quelque sorte ce bébé va un peu combler ce vide en moi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants tu sais. Celui là arrive un peu trop tôt, peut-être pas dans les meilleures conditions mais… je… Tu vas probablement me trouver bête, mais tu sais, je crois que je l'aime déjà ce bébé.

-Pourquoi je te trouverais idiot de penser ça ? S'indigna la jeune fille. Il n'y a rien de honteux à ça. C'est tout à fait normal au contraire. C'est plutôt dans le cas inverse que je t'aurais trouvé bête. Et même ça me rassure. Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Tu ne parles jamais de ça d'habitude.

La conversation continua ainsi sur différents sujets et vers 18h Hermione prit congé comme à son habitude. Il n'avait plus été question de la sortie à Pré au Lard depuis qu'elle avait orienté la conversation ailleurs. Elle n'y pensait d'ailleurs plus, l'esprit occupé par Harry et sa grossesse. Ce sont deux voix connues qui la firent sortir de ses pensées.

A quelques pas d'elle, au détour d'un couloir, se trouvait Draco Malfoy et son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Ne voulant pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit normalement désert du château, elle se terra dans un coin n'osant plus bouger, en attendant qu'ils s'éloignent. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle saisissait des bribes de ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

-QUOI ? Cria Malfoy au bout d'un moment. Tu l'as invitée à SORTIR à Pré au Lard ? Mais Blaise ! Tout le monde va croire que vous sortez ensemble ! S'indigna-t-il.

La curiosité d'Hermione était maintenant totalement éveillée.

-Et alors ? Demanda le métis. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tout le monde croit ça ?

-Ce que ça peut faire ? Répéta le blond excédé. Mais Blaise on parle de GRANGER ! Le petit toutou apprivoisé de POTTER ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir être vu avec ELLE ? S'indigna-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Je croyais que tu t'amusais à voir combien de temps il te fallait pour mettre miss Je-sais-tout dans ton lit ?

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en entendant cela. Elle sentait ses larmes monter. Elle voulait partir en courant mais elle était coincée. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle s'était fait avoir. Elle avait voulu y croire et il n'avait fait que se moquer d'elle. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

-Oui Dray, c'est ce que je voulais au début. Mais à force de parler avec elle et de la côtoyer tous les jours, j'ai appris à la connaître. C'est une fille intéressante finalement.

-Et depuis quand, TOI, tu t'intéresses à des filles intéressantes. Tu commences à me faire peur tu sais. Rendez moi Blaise qui que vous soyez imposteur ! Rigola-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son meilleur ami, à l'air exaspéré et amusé à la fois. Non sans blague, tu deviens vraiment inquiétant, reprit le blond plus sérieusement. Tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas couché avec une fille depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant ?

-Et alors ? demanda Blaise en haussant les épaules. C'est interdit par la loi ?

-Mais depuis que je te connais ça ne t'est jamais arrivé. Toi dont la devise pourrait être : « Je chasse, je consomme et je jette et ce le plus souvent possible. »

-Alors il faut croire que j'ai changé de devise !

-Ne me dis pas que tu es … Non ! C'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être… Quelle horreur ! Mon meilleur ami est tombé amoureux de Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu es con Dray. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Hermione, j'apprécie juste sa présence et sa conversation, rien de plus, démentit le métis, visiblement gêné.

-A d'autres Blaise. Je te connais comme si tu étais ma moitié. Je te dis que tu es tombé amoureux de Granger. Il va falloir te reprendre en main mon grand. Tu ne peux quand même pas t'afficher au bras d'une Gryffondor ! Il en va de l'honneur de notre grande maison !

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est que de l'amitié Dray ! Tu es vraiment lourd, conclut-il en s'éloignant. Je préfère aller réviser ! Même les bouquins de cours sont moins chiants que toi ce soir.

Au bout de quelques pas, il avait disparu du champs de vision d'Hermione et Draco Malfoy ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il savait qu'il avait raison et se promit de faire avouer son ami. Il aurait préféré qu'il fasse un autre choix bien sûr. Granger ! Non mais vraiment on a pas idée ! Mais il était néanmoins heureux pour lui. Il avait besoin de stabilité dans sa vie et il le sentait sur la bonne voix pour guérir enfin de ce que lui avaient fait subir ses parents. Rien que pour ça il savait qu'il finirait par accepter Granger si elle parvenait à le rendre heureux.

Hermione quant à elle, ne pouvait plus bouger d'un centimètre, tétanisée derrière le mur où elle avait tout entendu. Elle ne parvenait à y croire ! Blaise serait… Amoureux d'elle ! Non c'était sûrement une erreur ! D'ailleurs il avait démenti l'être. _Oui mais était-ce crédible ?_ lui soufflait une petite voix intérieure ! Elle ne voulait y croire, et pourtant, elle sentait déjà les papillons dans son ventre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ne pouvant contenir sa joie, elle fit demi-tour et repartit en direction des appartements de son meilleur ami. Elle devait lui demander son avis le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle prononçait le mot de passe et entrait chez Harry. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste quand elle se trouva devant Harry et Snape attablés l'un en face de l'autre en train de manger. La scène la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. D'un coup elle prit pleinement conscience de ce que vivait Harry. Il allait avoir un enfant avec_ Snape _! Ce Snape qui lui faisait face ainsi, vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires. De plus elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans un univers à l'équilibre fragile qu'un rien risquait de remettre en cause et qui pourtant, miraculeusement résistait. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Ils avaient remarqué sa présence et déjà elle entendit la voix lente de son professeur s'adresser à elle.

-Miss Granger ? Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Personne ne vous a appris la politesse élémentaire qui consiste à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ?

-Je… Je… Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur. Je voulais juste dire deux mots à Harry. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous alliez être en train de dîner.

-C'est bien le problème avec les Gryffondors, miss Granger, ils sont incapables de la moindre réflexion avant d'agir. Vous ne…

Mais il fut coupé par Harry qui se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, abandonnant son assiette, et entraîna son amie dans sa chambre, ignorant le soupir désapprobateur de l'homme. Mais, il voulait savoir ce que Hermione avait de si urgent à lui dire et il voulait échapper à cette situation au combien gênante pour lui. C'était une chose d'être obligée de manger avec Snape, mais c'en était une autre de le faire devant témoin. S'il s'était habitué à la première, il n'était pas prêt d'accepter la seconde. Il avait encore un peu de fierté malgré les évènements.

La gêne, ainsi que le professeur lui-même, d'ailleurs fut vite oubliés quand elle lui fit part de motif de sa petite visite à l'improviste. Il était heureux pour elle. Car il n'y avait pas de doute lui avait-il assuré : si même Malfoy avait remarqué alors le doute n'était pas permis ! Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait cru comprendre dans l'après-midi.

Rassurée, Hermione prit enfin congé après avoir promis à Harry de faire languir son soupirant pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche trop facile. Il fut donc convenu qu'elle allait accepter l'invitation, après avoir bien entendu juré de tout raconter le samedi suivant.

Elle s'esquiva discrètement pour échapper aux foudres de leur professeur, légèrement inquiète pour son ami, qui lui avait pourtant assuré avoir l'habitude, et soulagée d'avoir pu se confier.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Voilà encore un chapitre de publié. La naissance approche à grands pas maintenant !

Je voulais m'excuser mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews de tout le monde malheureusement. J'ai préféré donner la priorité au chapitre. Et une excuse spéciale pour Liliwen à laquelle j'ai tenté de répondre mais le site a envoyé la réponse avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit (J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris !).

En tout cas je vous remercie tous. Vos reviews me font toutes très plaisir.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 13

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre très en retard, je m'en excuse.

**Note de Momo-Chan** : bijouuuur à tous chers amis lecteurs (bon plus lectrices mais on sait jamais un jeune homme c'est peut être perdu par ici, si c'est le cas je le plains bien!), je fais juste cette annonce pour vous prévenir que vous pénetrez dans le fameux chapitre MAUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT de cette histoire! alors gare à vous!Pour ceux qui attendent désespérement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nos deux zygotos, ben va falloir être encore un peu patient mais vous inquiétez pas ça arrive

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

o0oOo0o

Un matin de mars, Harry était assis en silence face au professeur Snape, pour une de ses leçons quotidiennes. Il l'écoutait, distraitement, lire l'histoire de la chasse aux sorcières aux Etats-Unis, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Les cours d'histoire de la magie avec lui étaient pourtant bien moins ennuyeux que ceux de Binns, mais malgré cela, le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit commençait à être de plus en plus fréquemment envahi par le bébé, et les cours d'histoire, même débarrassés de la voix monocorde du fantôme, ne l'aidaient pas à penser à autre chose, d'autant plus qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué au fil des jours.

Il commençait à s'assoupir, bercé par le récit de ces massacres, tous plus sanglant les uns que les autres, l'esprit à mille lieux de là, occupé par des petits chaussons roses ou bleus.

Snape quant à lui avait rapidement remarqué le manque d'attention de Potter. Il allait le réveiller brusquement par quelques remarques acerbes, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Un réveil trop brusque ne serait peut-être pas recommandé pour le bébé.

Il avait beau essayer de se maîtriser le plus possible, il sentait bien qu'il mollissait face au Gryffondor. Il se sentait s'adoucir involontairement et il le déplorait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour tout ce qui touchait à son bébé. Il était conscient de s'être mis à épier discrètement les moindres faits et gestes de ce gamin arrogant, surveillant ce qu'il mangeait, les charges qu'il soulevait…

Par Merlin ! Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber aussi bas ! On aurait pu le prendre pour un véritable Pouffsouffle à s'inquiéter de la sorte. Heureusement que Potter avait tenu à garder la nouvelle secrète ! Il n'avait ainsi pas à s'afficher devant tout le monde. Le grand Severus Snape, tremblant de voir le Sauveur soulever un dictionnaire ! Ça aurait bien fait rire les gens !

Pour l'heure, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il mourait d'envie de prendre Potter en faute, et en même temps il ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller. Car ce dernier s'était maintenant complètement endormi, sa tête reposant sur ses avants bras croisés sur la table.

Posant le livre à son tour, il fixa le jeune homme quelques instants. Il n'aimait pas ces moments. Ces moments où il était seul face à l'avenir. L'avenir si réel, matérialisé par ce ventre rond qui s'offrait à sa vue, et que les T-shirt larges et informes du Survivant ne parvenaient même plus à cacher. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Potter, il ne voyait plus que cela à présent : cette rondeur attestant de sa future paternité.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début. Il savait que Potter attendait son enfant, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait tellement pensé ne jamais avoir la possibilité de fonder une famille. Et ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça, sans prévenir ! Avec Potter qui plus est !

Et puis l'idée avait fait son chemin. Lui qui s'était toujours cru ce droit interdit, allait devenir papa. Le ventre du Gryffondor le lui criait chaque jour un peu plus. Evidemment il était conscient que ce n'était pas un modèle familial idéal. Un père adolescent, sauveur du monde sorcier et un ancien mangemort de vingt ans son aîné, qui se détestaient depuis sept ans ! Mais il savait que tous les deux sauront donner l'amour nécessaire à cet enfant. Il n'aura peut-être pas la famille rêvée, mais ce bébé sera aimé. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Evidemment il ne se faisait pas d'illusion et il savait que le Gryffondor lui donnerait du fil à retordre quant à l'éducation de cet enfant. Mais il s'en débrouillerait le moment venu. Potter sera bien obliger d'admettre le bien fondé de ses méthodes. Un frisson le parcouru subitement ! Une terrible pensée l'effleura ! Il n'y avait encore jamais réfléchi tant l'idée était saugrenue ! Pourtant… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais son enfant n'irait à Gryffondor ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Même avec un père comme Potter ! Malgré tout, cette idée le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Un Snape à Gryffondor…

Le professeur fut brusquement tiré de ces considérations hautement inquiétantes par Harry qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut, poussant un petit cri étouffé. Il vit avec effroi Potter porter une main hésitante à son ventre, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se passait quelque chose avec le bébé !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de camoufler son inquiétude, scrutant la moindre réaction du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier restait ainsi, immobile, une main plaquée sur son abdomen, son visage ne reflétant d'autres émotions que la surprise. N'y tenant plus il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Potter ? Le… le… Il se passe quelque chose avec le… bébé ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher négativement la tête, alors qu'un sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage. Voyant l'air terriblement inquiet de l'homme devant lui, il finit par ajouter, ému :

-Il vient de bouger ! Et il le refait encore ! Oh…

-Oh… commenta Severus d'une voix neutre.

Plus aucun des deux ne disait un mot. Harry restait les mains plaquées sur son ventre, et Snape observait la scène. Il était rassuré de savoir que le bébé n'avait rien, et pourtant il sentait une pointe de regret au fond de lui. Lui aussi aurait aimé sentir son enfant bouger sous ses mains, le sentir bien vivant. Mais, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait avoué cette envie à Potter !

Harry cependant, avait relevé la tête vers Snape, et avait surpris la lueur d'envie sur son visage alors qu'il fixait son ventre. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde gêné par ses yeux posés sur lui et le scrutant de la sorte. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas lui que voyait l'homme mais plutôt le petit être qui remuait en lui.

Et il comprit cette envie de Snape. Il ne voudrait probablement pas l'avouer, mais Harry sentait qu'il voulait lui aussi sentir le bébé bouger.

Pourtant Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à accéder à sa requête muette. Laisser Snape sentir leur bébé, c'était avant tout laisser Snape le toucher à nouveau. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis… depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et Harry ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela. En même temps, sa conscience le travaillait. Avait-il le droit de refuser cela à Snape ? Après tout c'était son enfant à lui aussi qui donnait ses premiers coups. A la place du professeur il n'aurait sûrement, lui aussi, pas voulu manquer ce moment magique. Ce serait égoïste de lui refuser ce plaisir.

Au bout de quelques instants, il finit pas relever timidement les yeux sur l'homme et gêné, lui demanda doucement si il désirait sentir leur enfant bouger.

Abasourdi, Snape releva la tête brusquement vers le survivant, détachant enfin les yeux de son ventre rond. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il semblait bien. Le jeune homme était tout rouge, et semblait profondément gêné, mais en même temps déterminé.

-Vous êtes sûr Potter ? Demanda-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela vous savez.

-Je sais. Mais… je… je crois qu'à votre place j'aimerais… j'aimerais le sentir, expliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas vous priver de cela.

Il avait dit cela en s'approchant du professeur de quelques pas, montrant ainsi sa détermination. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de l'homme, et ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour toucher le ventre du Gryffondor.

Pourtant, Severus n'osait faire ce simple geste. Son bras lui semblait si lourd tout à coup ! Mais d'un regard rassurant, et paradoxalement pas du tout rassuré, Harry l'incita à enfin poser sa main sur cette bosse qui l'attirait irrésistiblement et qui en même temps le terrifiait. Le froid professeur Snape détestait perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même mais il se sentait terriblement perdu dans une telle situation. Il était maître dans l'art de garder secrètes ses moindres émotions, il avait joué un double jeu pendant des années, dupant ainsi un des mages noirs les plus puissant que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Mais rien ne l'avait jamais préparé à CELA !

Lentement, reprenant peu à peu ses moyens, il commença, hésitant, à tendre sa main qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de trembler, vers le ventre rond si proche maintenant. Harry suivait la lente progression de ces doigts tendus vers son corps avec une certaine appréhension, que sa détermination n'avait pu chasser entièrement.

Enfin, l'espace entre les deux hommes fut comblé. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de se tendre sous ce toucher, mais Snape ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il était totalement concentré, ses sens en alerte, à l'affût du moindre mouvement du bébé sous ses doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient encore ainsi, dans la même position, toujours en attente des mouvements de ce petit être qui lui, ne semblait pas être très pressé de recommencer ses cabrioles.

Harry commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que la main du professeur Snape, reposant toujours sur son ventre, le brûlait.

-Je suis désolé, fini-t-il par dire voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait toujours pas. Je… Il bougeait tout à l'heure… Je…

-Ce n'est pas grave Potter, répondit l'homme en retirant sa main alors qu'une pointe de déception était perceptible dans sa voix. Je…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car brusquement Harry agrippa sa main fermement et la plaqua sans hésitation sur son abdomen. Severus ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise quand, aussitôt en contact avec le tee-shirt du jeune homme, il sentit de léger coup dans sa paume. Son bébé ! Il sentait enfin son bébé ! La chair de sa chair, vivant, sous ses doigts. Vigoureux et plein de vie ! Plus rien n'existait à présent autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui et cet enfant qui se mouvait sous sa paume, ouverte et à l'affût.

Avec surprise, Harry observa la réaction de son professeur. Il le dévisageait ouvertement à présent, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'homme. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que l'homme le voit réellement. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Etonné, il vit même naître progressivement un mince sourire sur le visage de l'enseignant.

Snape savait sourire ! Oh évidement pas un grand sourire mais un vrai sourire sincère néanmoins. Jamais le Gryffondor n'aurait cru, un jour, voir une telle expression sur lui. Il aurait presque pu y lire de la douceur si il n'avait été conscient d'être face au professeur Snape, terreur des cachots de Poudlard. D'un coup, à ce spectacle, Harry sentit un poids énorme lui être ôté de l'estomac. Il avait maintenant la certitude que Snape allait aimer ce bébé. Il semblait d'ailleurs déjà beaucoup l'aimer. Rien que son expression à cet instant en témoignait.

o0oOo0o

Après cette matinée, la vie repris son cours normalement, mais il y avait moins de tension entre les deux futurs papas. On ne pouvait pas considérer la nouvelle situation comme la naissance d'une amitié mais plutôt comme un accord tacite de non ingérence, une sorte de cessez-le-feu, et une personne attentionné aurait peut-être pu y déceler un début (très furtif cependant) de complicité. Les deux hommes avaient en effet enterré leurs préjugés l'un envers l'autre et apprenaient à présent à se connaître, sans idées préconçues, et commençaient, même si eux même n'en étaient pas encore conscient, à s'apprécier mutuellement.

Cette nouvelle entente relative, rendait la situation beaucoup plus vivable dans l'appartement où était confiné Harry, et il semblait moins maussade à présent, ce dont Hermione se félicitait.

Le mois d'avril fini enfin par s'achever, rapprochant encore un peu plus l'échéance, faisant place au mois de mai tant attendu et pourtant tellement redouté ! Les élèves de Poudlard durent endurer un professeur de potions d'une humeur de plus en plus massacrante, toujours sur le qui vive. C'était sa façon à lui de camoufler son angoisse à l'approche de Ce Fameux Jour.

Harry quant à lui n'avait plus de cours. Il se sentait à présent de plus en plus fatigué et avait du mal à se déplacer à sa guise. Son ventre, à présent énorme, entravait une bonne partie de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait plus se pencher en avant, et avait par exemple du, la mort dans l'âme demander à Snape de lui lasser ses chaussures. De toute façon il ne voyait même plus ses pieds ! Il était également toujours tenaillé par une envie pressante que les coups du bébé, visiblement très dynamique, n'aidaient en rien à calmer. Même le trajet jusqu'aux toilettes était devenu tout un périple. Sa démarche incertaine, chaloupée, commençait à l'agacer et il avait hâte que cela s'arrête. Et pourtant plus le jour de l'accouchement approchait, plus il le redoutait. Pomfresh avait eu beau tenter de le rassurer à chaque visite, il était tout à fait conscient que ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Rien que de savoir ce qui allait se passer lui donner la chaire de poule ! Il refusait donc de trop y penser.

De toute façon il n'avait plus le choix à présent, si ce n'est d'attendre, attendre et encore attendre.

o0oOo0o

-Potter, appela Snape lors d'un de leur repas commun.

Le jeune homme, intrigué releva la tête de son gratin de pommes de terre et leva vers l'homme un regard interrogatif.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps de… de réfléchir à un prénom, annonça-t-il.

Alors ça y était ! Pensa Harry. Enfin il allait aborder ce délicat sujet. Il y avait lui-même bien souvent pensé, mais jamais encore il n'avait osé en discuter avec Snape. Il était cependant conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant. Cet enfant allait bientôt être là, il allait bien falloir finir par se décider à lui donner un nom !

Il acquiesça donc d'un signe de tête, mais ne dit mot.

-Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un prénom ? Demanda l'homme une pointe de crainte, à peine perceptible dans la voix.

-Heu… Hésita le gryffondor, Je… J'aurais… J'avais… Enfin si vous êtes d'accord, mais j'aurais aimé, si c'est une fille… lui… lui donner le prénom de ma mère.

-Et si c'est un garçon ? Interrogea Snape sans montrer le moindre signe d'accord ou de désaccord.

-Je… Je n'ai… Je ne sais pas, fini par dire le jeune homme.

En effet, Harry avait beau se poser la question régulièrement, il n'avait aucune idée de prénom pour un garçon. Il avait bien entendu pensé à James ou Sirius, en hommage à son père et à son parrain, mais il savait parfaitement que jamais Snape ne serait d'accord. Et il ne lui en voulait d'ailleurs pas. Rien que l'idée du fils de Severus s'appelant James le faisait sourire. C'était totalement déplacé. Un tel prénom ne conviendrait probablement pas à son bébé.

Severus quant à lui était soulagé. Il avait tant redouté le moment où Potter lui annoncerait vouloir appeler le bébé James ! Mais, a priori, le gamin était raisonnable pour une fois ! Bien sûr, il avait dit vouloir l'appeler Lily si c'était une fille, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment contre cette idée. Il avait toujours apprécié Lily Evans à Poudlard, et puis, c'était un joli prénom Lily, après tout.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas céder trop vite. Il avait une idée en tête et comptait bien la faire passer devant le gryffondor en le laissant croire qu'il venait de faire une grande concession pour le prénom. Mais il restait encore un prénom de garçon à dénicher et sur ce point la situation risquait d'être tendue. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment d'inspiration.

-Cédric ! Lança Harry au bout de quelques instants. Je… Je pense que ça serait un bon moyen de… lui rendre hommage ! Après tout, c'est à cause de moi si…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, gagné par l'émotion.

Mais de quoi parlait-il tout à coup ! Se demanda Snape. Cédric…, Cédric…, ce prénom ne lui disait rien. Cédric… Tout à coup il compris ! Potter parlait de ce gamin qui avait été tué par le seigneur des ténèbres lors du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Et il semblait s'en sentir responsable ! Cela lui noua l'estomac de voir ce jeune homme encore traumatisé par des évènements qu'il n'aurait jamais du vivre. Cédric… Il n'avait rien contre ce prénom et si cela pouvait aider Potter à surmonter son sentiment de culpabilité… Pourquoi pas !

-Alors nous disons Lily ou Cédric ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant l'homme en face de lui. Il acceptait ? Sans aucune objection il avait admis les prénoms ? Le Gryffondor ne pouvait y croire !

-Euh… Vous… Vous êtes d'accord professeur ?

-Je ne vois rien à y redire non, admit l'homme. Ce sont de jolis prénoms et il semble vous plaire. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'aurais probablement pas était aussi conciliant si vous m'aviez proposé du James ou pire encore Sirius ! Mais pour Cédric et Lily… Je n'aurais pas, de moi-même, choisi ces deux prénoms, mais si ils vous plaisent… Je sais que ce sont les prénoms de personne qui sont important pour vous, surtout Lily… Alors je ne me sens pas le droit de m'y opposer. J'avais moi-même réfléchi un peu à ce sujet, mais ceux que j'avait envisagé me tiennent peut-être moins à cœur, alors… Je vous laisse donc le choix.

-Oh… laissa échapper Harry trop étonné. Bien alors.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux en moins d'un quart d'heure, sans aucune négociation. Snape ne semblait pas plus emballé que cela par ces deux prénoms, mais il ne les rejetait pas non plus. Il avait pourtant craint qu'il refuse de choisir Lily ! Il était heureux que finalement il n'y voie pas d'inconvénient majeur.

-Merci Professeur ! Lui dit-il sincèrement reconnaissant de la concession que faisait Snape.

-De rien ! Par contre, Potter, il va falloir que vous cessiez de m'appeler Professeur, reprit-il. Une fois l'enfant né, il serait totalement déplacé qu'il vous entende m'appeler ainsi.

-Je… Mais… Mais comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? Demanda le Gryffondor totalement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris conscience de ce problème. Mais il était vrai qu'il devrait prendre garde devant l'enfant.

-Je pense que la meilleure solution soit que nous nous tutoyons. Du moins lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux ou en présence de notre enfant. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler Severus. Je vous nommerais Harry si vous m'y autorisez.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était effectivement la meilleure solution. Mais appeler Snape par son prénom… Cela semblait tellement surnaturel !

-D'accord professeur, dit-il s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Severus, Harry, le reprit l'homme.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Tu m'as encore appelé Professeur, Harry. Appelles moi Severus, expliqua-t-il alors.

-Oui Pr… Severus.

-Bien ! Le félicita-t-il. Maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, Harry, il nous reste à déterminer le patronyme que nous allons donner à notre enfant.

Il abordait enfin le point crucial. Et là il ne fera aucune concession ! Cet enfant était un Snape avant tout ! Il refusait de devenir le père d'un Potter ! C'était tout simplement inenvisageable !

Harry senti la détermination de Snape et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause quoi qu'il fasse. Cependant l'idée de donner naissance à un _Snape _lui donnait des frissons !

-Nous… Peut-être pourrions nous… accoler nos deux noms ? Proposa-t-il.

-C'est une solution… Mais vous êtes conscient que de lui donner les deux noms c'est affirmer, haut et fort, que nous sommes les deux parents de cet enfant ?

-Oh…

Harry n'avait pas réfléchie à cela. Evidemment il aurait voulu cacher l'identité du père de son enfant à tout jamais, mais il ne voulait pas non plus renier son propre enfant. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en Snape, même si leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis quelques temps, pour ne donner que son nom à son bébé. Non, plus il retournait la question dans sa tête, et plus il en était sûr : il fallait choisir leurs deux noms accolés. _Potter-Snape_… Cela sonnait bizarrement à l'oreille. Il faudrait sûrement un temps pour s'habituer. Mais c'était toujours mieux que Snape uniquement.

Pendant ce temps, la terreur des cachots de Poudlard en arrivait à peu près à la même conclusion si ce n'est à quelques détails près : _Snape-Potter_… Surprenant… Ce nom allait faire jaser quand il serait révélé. Mais c'était toujours mieux que Potter seul !

-Je sais que nous ne pourront pas cacher éternellement que nous sommes les deux parents du bébé. Alors autant l'affirmer dans son nom. Je suis le dernier représentant des Potter et je tiens à transmettre ce nom à mon enfant. Potter-Snape me semble une solution envisageable, exposa le Survivant.

-Moi aussi je suis le dernier représentant des Snape, alors je comprends votre… euh… ton point de vue… Po… Harry. Mais cet enfant s'appellera plutôt Snape-Potter ! Il me semble m'être montré vraiment conciliant quant au choix des prénoms, et j'estime être en droit d'imposer mon choix à mon tour !

Harry compris tout à coup pourquoi cela avait été si facile jusqu'à présent ! Snape avait tout prévu depuis le début ! Depuis le début il savait qu'ils en viendraient là ! Harry fulminait intérieurement de s'être fait avoir de la sorte ! Et, pourtant, malgré la basse manoeuvre de l'homme, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lutter. Il avait tout de même réussit à obtenir tout ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur ! Cet enfant serait un Potter ! Même accolé après Snape, cet enfant porterait son nom ! Et puis il avait eu carte blanche pour les prénoms. C'était l'essentiel !

Severus fut surpris de ne pas rencontrer plus de résistance. Le gamin avait cédé sans cris ni larmes ! Il s'en félicitait grandement ! Peut-être le Gryffondor avait-il pris un peu de poids dans la cervelle à force de le côtoyer.

o0oOo0o

Les dernières semaines s'écoulèrent trop lentement au goût de tous. Tout était prêt et l'attente se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

Severus avait aménagé la chambre du bébé, et une fois encore Harry avait était surpris du bon goût de l'homme. En matière de décoration intérieure du moins !

Le petit berceau n'attendait plus que son occupant, les couches avaient été rangée dans l'armoire, toute une rangée de biberons avait pris place dans les placards, les vêtements tricotés par Harry s'empilaient sur les étagères avec toute une garde robe choisie par Hermione dans un magasin moldu.

Harry aimaient passer du temps dans cette pièce en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. L'atmosphère de la petite chambre l'apaisait étrangement. Il s'y sentait bien et serein.

Le professeur s'y rendait lui aussi régulièrement lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne puisse le voir. Il s'installer sur le fauteuil qui border la grande fenêtre et il réfléchissait à la situation. Si quelqu'un aurait pu le voir il aurait été surpris de voir l'homme austère esquisser un sourire. Il s'y était même endormi une fois, et il avait rêvé. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se laissait ainsi aller !

Pomfresh avait ausculté Harry une dernière fois et avait annoncé, rassurée, que tout allait bien et que le petit bout de chou ne tarderait plus à arriver.

Même Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses révisions depuis quelques temps. Elle rendait visite à Harry presque tous les soirs à présent et attendait elle aussi anxieuse bien qu'impatiente.

o0oOo0o

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient depuis un certain temps senti que leur professeur de potions était à prendre avec des pincettes. Mais les derniers jours avaient encore vu son humeur s'empirer. On n'entendait plus une mouche voler dans la salle de potions mais s'était plutôt habituel, mais même les couloirs aux abords des cachots était devenus étrangement calme. Tout le monde avait senti que Snape avait changé, mais personne, si ce n'est Hermione, n'en comprenait la raison.

Severus était en effet de plus en plus sur les nerfs, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'Albus vienne le chercher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire à l'approche de la naissance. Il ne parvenait plus à bien dormir, tournant parfois plusieurs heures en rond dans sa chambre ou dans celle du bébé ne trouvant le sommeil, et ressassant des détails tel que la quantité de couches culottes nécessaire, le nombre de biberon ou encore comment être sur de choisir la bonne température de l'eau du bain. Plus l'échéance arrivait et moins il se sentait prêt à affronter tout cela. Oui, il devait bien l'avouer, il était terrifié ! Lui, qui n'avait pas hésité à s'opposer au plus terrible sorcier de l'histoire, tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir tenir son enfant dans ses bras.

C'est pourquoi quand il entendit frapper à la porte de sa salle de classe ce jeudi après-midi, il se tendit instinctivement. Le moment était sûrement arrivé. Il invita difficilement la personne à entrer, mais il sentait bien que sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait du l'être. Il fut surpris de ne voir entrer qu'un gamin de première année visiblement terrifié de le déranger en plein cours. Soulagé, il repris rapidement contenance mais ce fut de courte durée quand il l'entendit bafouiller :

-Pro… Professeur Snape… Le… le… directeur m'envoie vous dire… que…

Il lui lança un regard noir pour essayer de le faire accélérer, mais l'effet fut plutôt inverse et le pauvre élève se trouvait à présent au bord des larmes. Il finit cependant par transmettre son message d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle, visiblement pressé d'en finir avec cette sinistre mission, et de quitter la pièce le plus vite possible.

-Que le moment est venu et qu'il veut que vous veniez le plus vite possible vous savez où.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir suivi ! Je suis désolé de couper ici. Ce n'est pas du sadisme mais je trouvais que c'était le moment le plus approprié. La prochaine fois (qui viendra le plus rapidement possible je l'espère !) nos deux héros seront enfin papa !

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzz


	14. Chapter 14

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enfin l'arrivée du bébé !

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

o0oOo0o

_-Pro… Professeur Snape… Le… le… directeur m'envoie vous dire… que… que le moment est venu et qu'il veut que vous veniez le plus vite possible vous savez où._

o0oOo0o

L'ensemble de la classe fut plus que surpris de voir leur professeur pâlir brusquement et retomber lourdement sur sa chaise, comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus, le visage inquiet. Ils restèrent un moment à l'observer ainsi, le regard dans le vide, légèrement paniqué avant qu'il ne finisse par se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et quitter la pièce rapidement après avoir annoncé sans plus d'explication que le cours était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Voilà ! Ça y était ! Le bébé arrivait !

Ces quelques mots résonnait sans cesse dans la tête de Severus alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait, manquant de renverser quelques élèves au passage. Draco Malfoy, qui se trouvait dans les couloirs qu'emprunta l'homme ne put que constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Severus n'était pas lui-même ces temps ci. Il ne pu néanmoins pas le suivre comme il en aurait eu envi car l'homme avait déjà disparu avant qu'il ne commence à réagir.

Je vais être Papa ! Je vais être papa ! Je vais avoir un bébé !

Ce refrain passait en boucle dans la tête du professeur Snape, le poussant à accélérer toujours un peu plus en direction des ses appartements. L'impatience le gagnait toujours un peu plus en même temps que la peur lui étreignait les entrailles. Oh par Salazar ! Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ?

Mais très vite, la petite rengaine _Je vais être Papa_ reprenait le dessus.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva enfin devant la porte des appartements qu'il occupait avec Harry depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il avait été décidé depuis longtemps déjà que Pomfresh se déplacerait chez eux dès qu'Harry manifesterait les premiers signes de travail. Il n'aurait en effet pas été très discret de procéder à un accouchement dans l'infirmerie de l'école.

Mais là, arrivé enfin devant la porte, il n'osait pas franchir ce dernier obstacle. Une fois cette porte passée, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Sa vie allait changer complètement. Mais finalement, il se dit que, quoi qu'il fasse, cet enfant allait naître et il préférait encore être là quand cela se produirait. Il poussa donc la porte doucement et se trouva immédiatement pris dans le tumulte de la pièce.

Hermione Granger n'avait visiblement pas cours le Jeudi après-midi étant donné qu'il la trouva surexcitée en train de faire les cent pas dans son salon. Pomfresh quant à elle était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore.

Il n'osait manifester sa présence. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voie dans un tel état. Pourtant, il voulait savoir. Tout ce passait-il bien ? Comment allait Potter ? Et le bébé ? Il se décida donc à mettre sa fierté de côté un bref instant et manifesta sa présence d'un reniflement dédaigneux à l'adresse de miss Granger.

-Oh Severus, l'interpella le directeur en se retournant, je suis content de vous voir ! Vous devez être anxieux n'est-ce pas ? Bien je vais donc laisser Pompom vous expliquer tout ce qui se passe. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester ici. Je compte sur vous mon cher Severus pour veiller sur Harry.

Severus eut du mal à cacher sa joie en apprenant que le directeur de Poudlard était contraint de partir. L'avoir dans les pattes durant tout le temps de l'accouchement aurait été beaucoup trop pénible et il savait qu'il n'aurais pu rester correct avec lui qu'au prix de fatigants efforts.

Une fois que Dumbledore fut enfin sorti de la pièce, (Severus avait finit par croire qu'il allait finalement rester !) l'infirmière de Poudlard s'approcha de lui.

-Professeur Snape, dit-elle une fois suffisamment proche de lui pour que Hermione ne puisse entendre, je suppose que vous désirait savoir ce qui se passe.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, qui, il l'espérait, n'était pas trop apeuré, même si intérieurement la panique le gagnait de plus en plus.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant ! Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer maladroitement.

Il grimaça. A priori il en avait perdu dans l'art de la dissimulation depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres !

-Il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer, reprit la petite femme rondelette. Tout se passe normalement pour l'instant. Harry m'a contacté il y a environ deux heures après avoir ressenti les premiers symptômes. Je suis arrivée aussitôt et l'ai immédiatement examiner. Tout va bien je peux vous l'assurer. La poche abritant le bébé s'est détachée comme prévu, sans complication, et a commencé sa progression dans l'intestin de Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous cache pas que cette phase est quelque peu douloureuse est peut durer un certain temps. La naissance est donc bien en route mais il va falloir vous armer de patience. Je vais maintenant aller rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Restez ici et ne vous inquiétait pas. Je vous tiendrais régulièrement au courant de la situation.

Sur ces mots elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Potter et se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur laissant au passage filtrer un cri perçant du gryffondor, ce qui fit sursauter Severus et eut le mérite d'arrêter Hermione dans son énième tour du canapé. L'homme ne savait que faire. La présence de son élève dans la pièce l'horripilait, mais étant la meilleur amie de Potter, il ne pouvait la chasser sans s'attirer les foudre de Pomfresh, et probablement du directeur également, sans parler de Potter lorsqu'il en aurait eu vent.

o0oOo0o

Le temps ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Cela faisait près de cinq heures que Severus attendait assis dans le canapé du salon. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il n'avait pas voulu suivre Granger dans ses tours méthodiques du salon bien que cela l'aurait peut-être calmé. Il avait bien tenté de se détacher de la situation et était allé chercher un paquet de copie à corriger, mais il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer sur de telles inepties en un moment pareil. Son esprit divaguait sans cesse, ses yeux se portaient mécaniquement sur la porte de la chambre de Potter sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

Il restait donc, ainsi, assis dans le canapé, attendant.

Trois fois déjà Pomfresh était sortie leur apporter des nouvelles. Mais, si tout aller, bien, les choses ne semblaient pas s'accélérer pour autant, et le bébé était encore à peine engagé vers la sortie. Pourtant les cris qui sortaient de la pièce à chaque ouverture de la porte indiquaient clairement que le Gryffondor était en plein travail.

La troisième fois, l'infirmière avait autorisé Hermione à entrer avec elle auprès de Harry.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie en la voyant entrer précipitamment dans la pièce à la suite de Pomfresh. Il comprenait cependant parfaitement que le Gryffondor refuse sa présence. Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière cette fameuse porte de bois ! Les cris lui suffisaient amplement à distance. Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi.

o0oOo0o

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à présent. Severus n'avait rien avalé depuis son arrivée. Il n'en ressentait d'ailleurs pas l'envie. Il ne se sentait pas plus fatigué d'ailleurs, et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait juste une envie : que tout se termine au plus vite et qu'il puisse enfin voir son bébé !

o0oOo0o

Vers trois heures du matin, Hermione Granger sortit enfin de la chambre de Potter et repris place sur le canapé. Elle n'osait visiblement pas prendre la parole. Il n'avait pas plus qu'elle envie d'engager la conversation, mais il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait savoir. Alors il finit par ravaler sa fierté une fois de plus et demanda des nouvelles, l'inquiétude qu'il ne cherchait même plus à cacher, totalement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a fait sortir car le travail commence à enfin s'accélérer lui apprit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise d'avoir une telle conversation avec son professeur de potions. Le bébé a effectué la moitié de sa progression et la… dilatation a commencée. Harry a pris la potion il y a une demi heure maintenant, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard gênée. Ca ne devrait plus tarder à présent…

L'attente repris donc, mais Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Il avait renoncé à sa résolution et avait entrepris de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Cela avait au moins le mérite de lui passer une peu les nerfs.

o0oOo0o

Déjà deux heures que Granger était sortie et plus aucune nouvelle. Il allait finir par devenir fou. D'autant plus que Dumbledore était revenue et tentait de lui faire la conversation. Il ne savait même pas de quoi avait bien pu lui parler le directeur ! Il le laisser faire la conversation et répondait machinalement sans même comprendre un mot de ce qu'il racontait.

La Miss-je-sais-tout s'était, quant à elle, endormie dans un des fauteuils.

Par Merlin que faisait donc cette maudite infirmière ? Elle ne pouvait pas donner des nouvelles ? Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il avait envie de hurler.

Il cru bien qu'il allait finir par se laisser aller à un tel comportement totalement ridicule et dénué de toute retenue quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Et cette fois, aucun cri n'accompagna la sortie de Pomfresh. Severus cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter tant l'angoisse l'oppressait. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas très inquiète.

-Pas de panique professeur Snape ! Le rassura-t-elle amusée. Tout va pour le mieux ! Le bébé arrive et tout va bien je vous l'assure. Il se présente dans la bonne position, et il n'y a pas lieux de s'inquiéter. Dans moins d'une heure maintenant vous serez normalement un jeune papa !

_Jeune_… La remarque le fit sourire. Il n'était pas vieux, compte tenu de la moyenne d'âge pour un sorcier, mais il n'était pourtant pas très courant d'avoir un enfant aussi tard. Les sorciers avaient plutôt leurs enfants entre vingt et trente ans, âge qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps à présent. Potter, lui, serait un jeune papa, mais lui…

o0oOo0o

Une heure et demie ! Cela faisait une heure et demi que Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu'il serait papa dans _moins d'une heure_ et il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle.

Quelque chose avait mal tourné, il en était sûr.

Il avait repris ses cercles dans la pièce, de plus en plus anxieux.

Il fallait qu'il sache !

Par Merlin il n'en pouvait plus ! Il allait finir par entrer dans la chambre de Potter si cela continuait ainsi. Il ne supporter pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Et là, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Il y avait un problème avec le bébé ! Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il avait même fini par commençait à se ronger les ongles sous l'œil amusé du directeur et il ne s'en formalisa même pas.

o0oOo0o

Presque deux heures !

Cette fois il s'en foutait, il allait rentrer dans cette foutu chambre et enfin savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette maudite porte close ! Il se précipita sur le lourd panneau de bois sous les regards inquiets de Dumbledore et d'Hermione, qui s'était enfin réveillée, quand la poignée tourna d'elle-même, arrêtant son geste.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et l'infirmière en sueur passa la tête par la porte. Elle était visiblement épuisée, mais elle ne semblait pas inquiète.

-Severus, vous êtes enfin papa ! Annonça-t-elle émue alors que les pleures du nouveau né se faisait enfin entendre, confirmant ses dires.

Le _jeune_ papa cru défaillir, mais s'accrochant au dernier reste de sa dignité, parvint à rester debout et à suivre l'infirmière qui lui fit signe d'entrer après elle dans la chambre du Gryffondor.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il était papa ! Son bébé était né ! Il était enfin là !

Il ne pu contenir ses larmes. Elles sortaient de ses yeux et ruisselait sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et finalement il s'en fichait. Il était papa ! Et c'est la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

Une fois dans la pièce il remarqua immédiatement Potter, allongé sous un drap blanc, totalement épuisé, mais visiblement soulagé. Il le regardait mais ne semblait pas anxieux. Mais, très vite, il détourna le regard car Pomfresh lui tendait déjà un petit paquet de couverture d'où s'échappait des pleurs qui commençaient cependant à lentement se calmer.

Elle le lui tendit immédiatement.

Il hésita. Il avait tellement peur de le laisser tomber ! Il n'avait jamais tenu un bébé dans ses bras ! Il ne savait même pas comment si prendre ! Et si il s'y prenait mal ? Et si il blessait son bébé ?

L'infirmière remarqua la crainte de Severus et lui mis le bébé dans les bras avec autorité, guidant ses gestes pour que l'enfant soit fermement maintenu mais pas trop non plus. Assez rapidement pourtant, Severus trouva de lui-même l'attitude à adopter et il pu enfin poser enfin les yeux sur ce petit être.

Il était tout rouge d'avoir tant crié, il était encore poisseux, et surtout, il était minuscule ! Ses mains si petites s'agitaient sous le regard émerveillé de son papa dont les larmes coulaient de plus belle.

-C'est une petite fille, entendit-il vaguement alors qu'il contemplait son bébé comme un petit joyaux.

A cet instant, personne n'aurait reconnu en cet homme le terrible professeur tant redouté par des générations d'élèves de Poudlard.

o0oOo0o

Severus donna son premier bain à sa fille. Ses gestes étaient encore maladroits et il craignait de la briser à tout moment. Petit à petit il était cependant de plus en plus à l'aise, appliquant minutieusement, sans protester, les conseils de l'infirmière qui n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Severus Snape ainsi.

Puis il apprit à langer le bébé et l'habilla d'un minuscule et adorable petit pyjama vert et jaune et sa fille finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il s'était promis de ne pas devenir comme tous ces pères qui passait leur temps à venter les mérites de leur progéniture, mais là, il devait bien se résigner ! Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'avouer que sa fille était le plus beau bébé que la terre n'ait jamais porté !

La petite dans les bras, dormant profondément, il s'approcha enfin du lit où été étendu le gryffondor qui avait repris quelques couleur et qui avait observé attentif la métamorphose du sombre Severus Snape ! Il était pourtant épuisé mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à manquer une miette de ce spectacle attendrissant. Emu il regardait s'avancer vers lui Snape qui portait précieusement leur fille.

-Bravo Potter, lui murmura l'homme une fois près de lui. Je dois bien avouer que, pour une fois, vous avez fait du bon travail ! Elle est vraiment superbe !

Harry sourit en entendant ce compliment déguisé. Snape ne pouvait cacher sa joie derrière cette remarque sarcastique et Harry était heureux qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est donc totalement rassuré qu'il tendit les bras pour y accueillir sa fille que lui tendait délicatement son deuxième papa.

-Bonjour Lily, murmura-t-il à la petite fille endormie. Bienvenu parmi nous ma petite princesse. Je ferais tout pour toi et je suis sur que… ton… papa… Severus aussi. Tu es la plus jolie petite fille que j'ai jamais vu.

Il souriait béatement en la regardant, alors que Snape reniflait d'un air désespéré en entendant le surnom princesse.

-Vous commencez déjà à trop la gâter Po… Harry ! Elle n'a pas besoin de se considérer comme une princesse !

-Mais… tenta de négocier le Gryffondor, plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette réaction qui était beaucoup plus proche du Severus Snape qu'il connaissait que tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis quelques instants.

Il fut coupé dans sa lancée par le retour de Pomfresh accompagnée de Hermione et Dumbledore.

Aussitôt le maître de potion retrouva son masque froid, mais Harry n'était plus dupe. Il avait vu la tendresse dont était capable cet homme.

-Oh Harry ! Elle est magnifique, s'extasia la jeune fille en découvrant le nourrisson, ignorant l'air exaspéré du second papa.

-Félicitation au deux papa se contenta de dire Dumbledore. Comment auront nous le plaisir de nommer cette jeune demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Lily, répondit Harry.

-Lily Iris Snape-Potter précisa Severus en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire béatement à sa fille.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je suis désolée si il y a beaucoup de fautes mais ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par une béta. Je préférais le poster au plus vite !

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	15. Chapter 15

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes des auteuzes :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je m'excuse pour ce trop long retard, mais je suis partie en vacances et quand je suis rentré j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y remettre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

o0oOo0o

Harry était épuisé ! Il avait été pris dans un tel tourbillon depuis ces trois derniers jours qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire le point sur sa situation. Depuis la naissance de Lily il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, ou du moins lorsqu'il était éveillé et encore, une seule fois. Pomfresh n'avait pas quitté l'appartement une seule seconde et Hermione semblait avoir campé dans le salon une bonne partie du week-end. Même Dumbledore avait passé de long moment avec lui. Par contre il n'avait pas vu Snape une seule fois depuis la naissance de leur fille. L'homme semblait cependant prendre son rôle de papa très à cœur. Hermione lui avait raconté comment elle avait dû se retenir de rire lorsqu'elle avait surpris Pomfresh en train d'apprendre à un Snape plutôt perdu l'art de préparer un biberon et comment elle avait failli mourir lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Mais il n'avait pas quitté le lit autrement que pour aller aux toilettes depuis qu'il avait accouché. C'était Snape ou Pomfresh qui s'occupaient de changer Lily, de la laver et même la plupart du temps de la nourrir. L'infirmière lui ramenait alors sa fille à laquelle il donnait un biberon de temps en temps mais il avait surtout beaucoup dormi.

Mais cet après midi, il se sentait beaucoup mieux ! Il avait repris des forces et ce sentait enfin prêt à quitter le lit. Il s'était donc levé, habillé, avait délicatement attrapé sa fille qui venait de se réveiller dans son petit berceau situé au côté de son propre lit et il s'apprêtait à enfin sortir de l'atmosphère confinée de sa chambre.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama l'infirmière en le voyant entrer dans le salon. Je suis heureuse que vous vous sentiez assez fort pour vous lever ! Vous avez bien récupéré, c'est parfait ! Mais donnez moi donc cette adorable petite demoiselle et allez manger un morceau. Vous allez avoir besoin de forces ! Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'avoir à s'occuper d'un nourrisson et malheureusement, dès ce soir je vais devoir vous laisser. Je ne peux m'absenter trop longtemps de mon poste non plus. Mais je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez à merveille ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air apeuré d'Harry en apprenant qu'elle allait partir et le laisser seul avec le bébé et… Snape !

Il fit cependant ce que lui avait conseillé la femme rondouillette et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se jeta sur un muffin encore chaud. Il était affamé ! Il remarqua rassuré que Snape n'était pas dans la cuisine. Il ne savait comment réagir face à l'homme depuis la naissance de Lily. Il se sentait tellement… mal à l'aise. Soulagé que cette confrontation n'ait pas encore à avoir lieu, il posa un regard attendri sur sa fille, son tout petit bébé, qui buvait goulûment le biberon que lui tendait madame Pomfresh.

Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, il reprit sa fille dans ses bras et suivit Pomfresh dans la petite chambre. Il écouta attentivement les consignes de la femme sur la façon de langer un bébé et il tenta l'expérience pour la première fois, souriant en imaginant Snape faire ces mêmes gestes. Il coucha ensuite sa fille dans le petit berceau et la regarda s'endormir sous le regard attendri de sa meilleure amie.

-Elle est parfaite Harry, lui dit cette dernière en se penchant au dessus du bébé. Je suis sure qu'elle te ressemblera beaucoup ! C'est déjà ton portrait craché !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, dit Harry en passant délicatement un doigt sur la joue rose de Lily qui sombrait dans le sommeil. Et heureusement qu'elle me ressemble ! J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ait à supporter le nez de Snape ! Tu imagines ? Mais on dirait que son nez est parfait, comme elle. Tu crois que son nez va changer ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup inquiet, les yeux toujours braqués sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Hermione amusée, je suis certaine qu'elle aura un nez des plus magnifiques ! Personne ne peut avoir un nez comme celui de Snape de toute façon alors il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le petit ange.

La jeune fille se leva pour sortir et lança un regard interrogatif à Harry.

-Vas y Mione, lui dit-il. Je vais rester un peu avec elle. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'être seul avec elle. Je te rejoins tout de suite dans le salon.

Il resta donc de longs instants penché au dessus du berceau à contempler son petit amour, admirant ses petit doigts, son petit nez bien droit, ses yeux clos, sa respiration régulière qui soulevait la couverture. Lorsqu'il se détourna enfin d'elle pour sortir de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant sur le fauteuil près du lit un magazine de potions.

o0oOo0o

La journée prit fin rapidement. Snape avait enfin daigné mettre le nez hors de sa chambre en fin d'après midi et s'était installé dans son fauteuil attitré ignorant totalement les deux Gryffondors, plongeant immédiatement dans la contemplation d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

En milieu d'après-midi cependant Madame Pomfresh dut prendre congé, donnant les dernières recommandations d'usage aux deux papas visiblement aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre par ce départ. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione de les quitter car elle ne devait pas rester absente trop longtemps et éveiller la curiosité de ses camarades, et pour réviser ses A.S.P.I.C.S comme elle l'avait souligné, mais aussi pour ne pas faire attendre un jeune métis impatient comme l'avait ajouté Harry, amusé de voir les joues de son amie virer au rouge pivoine.

En quelques minutes il ne resta plus qu'eux ! Harry commençait doucement à paniquer. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait enfin faire face à la situation, mais il avait secrètement pensé pouvoir en reculer l'échéance au maximum. Et là, il se retrouvait seul avec le professeur de potion qui s'était replongé dans son livre, leur fille à tous les deux, endormie dans la pièce à côté.

Il commença à angoisser. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir ! Ils allaient forcement faire quelques chose de travers ! Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses sombres réflexions car Snape attira son attention d'un discret raclement de gorge.

-Po…Harry, se reprit-il, il est l'heure du biberon de Lily. Et il… il va falloir aussi probablement la changer.

Harry leva un regard paniqué sur l'homme qui s'était levé et qui lui faisait face. Il venait de se rendre compte enfin qu'ils étaient seuls à présent et qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour guider leurs gestes maladroits. Il fut un instant tenté de plonger dans la cheminée et de ramener Pomfresh de gré ou de force mais finit par se lever à son tour. Il était un courageux Gryffondor après tout !

-Je peux m'en occuper si vous voul…, enfin si tu préfères, lui proposa Severus.

-Non, je… j'aimerais le faire, si ça ne vou… te dérange pas. Il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue de toute manière, dit-il d'un air résolu.

-Bien. Mais ne v… ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je serais derrière toi, au cas où.

Harry aurait voulu se sentir agacé que l'homme ne lui fasse pas plus confiance que cela, mais il était en réalité soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter la situation seul. Il avait déjà vu Pomfresh changer la couche de sa fille, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le faire par lui-même. Même Snape serait un soutien rassurant, pensa le Gryffondor.

Ils entrèrent enfin l'un après l'autre dans la chambre de Lily seulement éclairé d'une petite lumière tamisée provenant d'un petit dragon enchanté qui voletait au dessus d'elle. Harry s'approcha de sa fille en tentant de réprimer ses tremblements et se pencha pour la réveiller.

-Ma princesse, murmura-t-il en approchant ses bras tendrement du bébé et ignorant le grognement de Snape. Il est l'heure de ton biberon. Viens voir papa ma chérie.

Mais réveillée, la petite commença à pleurer, vrillant les tympan d'un Harry encore plus paniqué devant les pleurs de sa fille et ne sachant comment la calmer.

-C'est normal Harry le rassura Severus. Lily a juste faim. Amenez la à la cuisine, je vais préparer son biberon… Harry ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant des larmes perler sur les joues du jeune homme.

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre sanglota le Gryffondor. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper, de lui faire du mal ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur et l'empêchait de contrôler ses larmes qui coulaient de plus belle sur son visage.

-Potter ! Vous allez vous reprendre immédiatement, prendre ce bébé dans vos bras et le porter à la cuisine ! Je sais bien que vous êtes un stupide Gryffondor mais c'est quelque chose qui me semble faisable même pour vous ! Et dépêchez-vous Lily commence à avoir vraiment faim à présent ! Le sermonna le maître de potions.

Aussitôt, l'homme aux robes noires s'en voulut. Il s'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller à insulter Potter en présence de leur fille et en plus il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça. Il était conscient que la situation devait être difficile et perturbante pour le jeune homme et qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin qu'il l'enfonce un peu plus. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il allait probablement ne rien faire de moins que d'aggraver encore un peu plus la situation. Il se voyait déjà avec Potter, en plus de leur fille, tous les deux en larmes sur les bras sans compter les reproches que le directeur ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui adresser.

Mais bizarrement, ses dures paroles eurent, au contraire, un effet plutôt bénéfique. À peine avait-il fini de lui parler, que le Gryffondor sembla reprendre un peu plus de prestance même si les larmes continuaient de lui inonder les joues. Harry semblait retrouver doucement ses esprits.

-Je…je suis désolé Pro… Severus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Mais le Gryffondor semblait malgré tout encore dépassé par les évènements et relativement terrifié. Tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il avait eu beau se préparer de son mieux à son nouveau rôle de papa cela lui semblait tout à coup au dessus de ses moyens. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Snape qui lui semblait si à l'aise avec Lily, comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Harry ravala donc ses larmes courageusement et se pencha, tremblant malgré lui, dans le berceau pour prendre dans ses bras la petite fille rouge d'avoir crié. Il allait y arriver ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il allait y arriver !

Mais il fut, une nouvelle fois, arrêté dans son geste.

- Moi je sais ce qui vous a pris Po… Ce qui t'a pris Harry, se corrigea Severus. Tu es terrifié par la situation et c'est tout à fait normal ! Tu n'as que 17 ans et te voilà papa ! Ce n'est pas anodin ! Tu as besoin de temps pour t'habituer à cette nouvelle situation ! En moins de six mois ta vie a totalement basculé ! Tu te retrouves enfermé dans cet appartement coupé de presque tous liens avec tes amis, avec moi, nous devons passer un certain nombre de temps ensemble alors que nous…ne nous apprécions pas forcement, ajouta-t-il le plus diplomatiquement possible. Et tu viens de mettre au monde cette petite fille ! Tout le monde serait largement perturbé et effrayé par une telle situation ! Mais tu n'as pas le choix, pas plus que moi. Lily est là maintenant et nous ne devons plus seulement nous écouter mais dorénavant c'est à elle que nous devons penser et faire tout notre possible pour rendre les choses plus faciles.

Severus avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Les mots lui étaient venus d'eux même, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Il crut s'étouffer quand il se rendit compte que, _lui_, était en train de, … oui, de _réconforter_ Harry Potter ! Décidément il s'était bien ramolli depuis la chute de Voldemort ! Il voulut se rattraper avec quelques paroles acides bien envoyées mais se ravisa quand il vit que ses quelques mots avaient été bénéfiques au jeune homme. Et, au contraire de quelques piques, il s'entendit, mortifié, avouer ses propres doutes à Potter.

-Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ? La première fois que j'ai appris que tu portais mon enfant je me suis dis que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur ! Pendant que Lily venait au monde je n'ai cessé de me dire que j'allais être un fardeau pour elle ! La première fois que je l'ai vue dans les bras de Pomfresh j'ai perdu tous mes moyens, même si j'ai tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître ! La première fois que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras j'ai eu peur de l'effrayer, de la casser…

Harry dévisageait à présent son professeur qui avait fini par hurler ces paroles pour couvrir les cris de leur fille. Il n'avait pas dû bien entendre ! C'était forcement une erreur ! Snape ne pouvait pas avoir reconnu ses craintes ainsi ! Et pourtant… vu la lueur de stupéfaction sur le visage de l'homme il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que son professeur lui avait bien dit tout ça ! Et visiblement cela n'avait pas vraiment été volontaire ! Ces paroles échappées involontairement le réconfortèrent. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir perdu et apeuré ! Il se sentait tout à coup moins seul. Il était enfin prêt à faire face à la situation ! Il ne releva pas les paroles du maître de potions pour ne pas mettre l'homme plus mal à l'aise et se surprit lui-même d'une telle attitude. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps il aurait donné cher pour savoir de quoi avait peur Severus Snape. Il se contenta donc de prendre enfin sa si petite fille dans ses bras avec autant de délicatesse que possible.

-Il va falloir la changer avant… remarqua l'homme.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la table à langer où le rejoignit rapidement Severus.

Harry avait bien souvent vu Pomfresh changer la couche de Lily depuis trois jours, mais lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Et là, face à tout ce matériel, ces pommades, ces paquets, ses tas de minuscules petits vêtements, il était complètent perdu !

- Allongez Lily sur le petit matelas, entendit-il alors une voix grave le guider. Bien… Dégrafez les boutons pression de son pyjama… Retirez lui…. Voilà…. Attention soutenez bien sa tête…. Maintenant retirez la couche sale… Refermez la bien pour ne pas en mettre partout et… Harry ! Il va falloir t'habituer à cette odeur je peux te le dire ! Et encore là c'est supportable ! Bon jetez la couche sale et… ce n'est pas grave c'est normal, c'est le changement de température ça arrive… on va devoir essuyer ! Bien… prenez une nouvelle couche dans le paquet… Là juste sous votre nez Potter ! Bon… Dépliez là et reposez Lily dess… non dans l'autre sens… oui comme ça. Mettez un peu de pommade contre les irritations sur ses petites fesses… Parfait... Remontez le devant de la couche sur son ventre… et fermez les adhésifs. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à lui mettre un nouveau pyjama. Je vous laisse vous débrouillez avec elle pendant que je commence à lui chauffer son biberon. Retrouvez moi dans la cuisine.

Severus sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec sa fille enfin langée et dont les pleurs s'étaient calmés. Le Gryffondor avait un sourire niais sur le visage. Il avait réussi à changer sa fille ! Bon d'accord Snape l'avait guidé étape par étape. D'ailleurs en y repensant, son sourire s'agrandit ! _Severus Snape_ l'avait aidé à _mettre une couche_ à un bébé ! Personne ne pourrait le croire si il lui prenait l'envie de le dire ! _Snape_ ! La chauve souris tant redoutée des cachots ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione était revenu s'étouffer de rire dans sa chambre peu après la naissance de Lily !

Effaçant tant bien que mal son sourire, il porta enfin dans la cuisine sa fille, qui bien que calmée devait commencer à avoir faim. Il retrouva Snape affairé devant le plan de travail sa baguette s'activant au-dessus du biberon de lait.

Captant le regard inquiet du survivant, Severus expliqua :

-Sort Calorlactos. Pour réchauffer le lait de la petite ! Vous pensez vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à vous apprendre à changer une couche si c'était pour empoisonner Lily quelques minutes plus tard ? Je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfant malgré ce que vous semblez croire.

Une fois encore le vouvoiement était revenu remarqua Severus. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour tutoyer Potter naturellement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! S'offusqua le Gryffondor.

-Dans ce cas tu as dû le penser très fort, insista-t-il en prenant bien soin de revenir au tutoiement. Bien c'est prêt, dit-il enfin, changeant de sujet de conversation et tendant le biberon tiède sur lequel voletaient des petits griffons à la poursuite de vifs d'or, cadeau de Dumbledore.

Harry s'en saisit et l'approcha précautionneusement de la petite bouche avide de leur fille affamée.

La petite demoiselle téta tranquillement sous les regards attendris de ses deux papas à l'affût de ses moindres réactions. Puis elle finit par s'endormir, repue dans les bras de son papa Harry, sereine.

-Vous… Tu vois Harry ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Lily n'a aucun doute sur tes capacités, elle, et elle a même l'air d'aller très bien ! Alors tu n'as plus le choix que de te montrer à la hauteur ! Dès demain, les couches, les biberons et le bain n'auront plus de secrets pour toi.

Harry acquiesça. De toute façon son malaise c'était éclipsé à présent. Il était beaucoup plus serein, et le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur Snape n'y était pas étranger, même si les yeux confiants que sa fille posait sur lui y étaient également pour beaucoup.

Ils recouchèrent Lily quelques instant après, et elle s'endormit sans aucune difficulté ses deux papa la veillant dans sa petite chambre.

o0oOo0o

La première nuit que les deux hommes durent passer seuls avec leur fille fut assez éprouvante. Ils durent se relever ce qui leur parut un nombre incalculable de fois.

o0oOo0o

La première semaine d'existence de Lily Iris Snape Potter passa à une rapidité étonnante, mais très fatigante pour les papas.

Severus était resté à l'appartement avec Harry pour le soutenir dans les premiers temps, mais il était encore plus épuisé que si il avait dû enseigner à des classes uniquement composées de Gryffondor pendant toute une semaine. Harry lui aussi était éreinté, et les deux hommes étaient à fleur de peau, s'énervant pour un rien.

Lily pleurait très souvent, mettant les nerfs de ses deux papas à rudes épreuve, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à la calmer. Des coliques, avait fini par leur expliquer Pomfresh, avant de leur dire qu'il n'y avait malheureusement pas grand-chose à y faire et que ça passerait tout seul.

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Merci d'avoir lu !

La suite le plus vite possible je l'espère.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	16. Chapter 16

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots, Liz-Chan

**Titre** : … et conséquences inattendues !

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : SS/HP

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : Suite du one-shot « et hop… » Le pauvre Harry n'est pas près d'oublier cette fameuse nuit avec son professeur ! HPSS

**Notes de l'auteuze :** Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien le seizième chapitre de … et conséquences inattendues qui arrive enfin !! Je ne sais pas si vous serez encore là après tout ce temps mais j'espère.

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps…

Bonne Lecture !

o0oOo0o

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

o0oOo0o

Harry s'arrêta un instant et prit une grande respiration pour se donner le courage d'avancer dans le long couloir où il entendait déjà un puissant brouhaha.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de revoir tout le monde. Depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, il n'avait vu personne hormis Dumbledore, Severus et Hermione. Il y avait bien sûr eu Ron, une fois, mais vu la réaction de ce dernier, il redoutait d'autant plus de se retrouver face à lui et d'affronter ses amis.

Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix : dans moins d'un quart d'heure la première épreuve de ses A.S.P.I.C allait commencer.

A cet instant cependant, l'examen ne lui semblait être qu'une formalité face à l'appréhension qui lui nouait le ventre à l'idée d'être, à nouveau, l'objet de toutes les attentions. Son courage légendaire de Gryffondor intrépide semblait l'avoir tout bonnement abandonné, là, à quelques mètres à peine de son but.

-Harry !?! S'exclama une voix enthousiaste derrière lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé faire un pas. C'est bien toi ?

-Dean ! Remarqua Harry en se retournant vers son camarade de chambre.

-Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver mec ! Tu nous as vachement manqué, lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers le groupe des rouge et or. Et les gars ! Regardez qui je vous ramène ! Cria le jeune homme à l'intention de ses camarades, attirant sur Harry tous les regards.

-Harry !!! S'écrièrent-ils tous, heureux de retrouver leur ami.

Harry se retrouva instantanément au centre d'un groupe de Gryffondors surexcités, le bombardant de questions. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu es resté tout ce temps à Ste Mangouste ? Tu reviens pour de bon ? Tu as réussi à réviser pour les examens ? etc. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et fut plus que soulagé quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin, annonçant le début imminent de la première épreuve. En entrant dans la salle, Harry sentit néanmoins le regard dégoûté de Ron se poser sur lui, mais il n'osa pas se retourner de peur de croiser son regard. Cela lui fit mal de voir que rien ne serait plus comme avant entre eux, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait se ressaisir et passer ses A.S.P.I.C. malgré tout !

Mais le répit (si on peut appeler une épreuve d'histoire de la magie, du répit…) ne dura que quelques heures et bien vite Harry dut, de nouveau, faire face à ses camarades, et bien trop vite à son goût, à tout Poudlard quand il entra dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Le regard encourageant de Dumbledore ne le mit pas plus à l'aise alors qu'il sentait les autres le dévisager, essayant de déterminer si il allait bien ou tentant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il endura, résigné, les moqueries des Serpentards menés par Draco Malfoy, heureux, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, de retrouver son ennemi de toujours.

A table, les questions fusèrent à nouveau sur le pauvre Harry qui ne pouvait s'en dépêtrer, malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour calmer tout le monde. Oui il allait mieux, non il ne revenait pas définitivement dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, oui il restait seulement trois jours le temps des A.S.P.I.C., non il n'avait pas été attaqué par un vampire, ni par un loup-garou, oui il avait réussi à réviser et OUI ça le gênait de parler de tout ça !

Plus ça allait et plus les questions le mettaient mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que le regard malveillant de son ancien « meilleur ami » le blessait profondément. Personne malgré lui, mise à part Hermione, ne semblait avoir remarqué la tension entre eux. Il en était soulagé car il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à tout le monde la raison de leur dispute.

Une fois que chacun eut obtenu une réponse (plus ou moins satisfaisante) à sa question, Hermione parvint à écarter les curieux et, prétextant des révisions de dernières minutes, entraîna son meilleur ami dans un coin de la salle commune.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle enfin, inquiète pour lui, connaissant ses craintes à propos de ce ''retour''. J'ai essayé de les calmer, mais ils sont tellement heureux de te revoir ! Tout le monde est si content que tu sois là !

-Pas tout le monde releva Harry tristement en lançant un regardé triste du côté de Ron, occupé, semblait-il, à dévorer le visage de Lavande.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui Harry. On en a déjà parlé et il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine !

-Oui t'as raison Mione mais je… Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-il sans finir sa phrase, en désignant, d'un air dégoûté, le couple toujours collé l'un à l'autre dans un langoureux baiser.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas, lui apprit Hermione amusée. Et encore, là je dirais qu'ils ne sont pas très en forme. C'est bien pire les autres soirs !

Ils éclatèrent de rire bruyamment, attirant quelques regards surpris mais qui ne suffirent tout de même pas à séparer Ron et Lavande, ce qui les fit redoubler d'hilarité. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris un peu leurs esprits et que les Gryffondors se furent détournés d'eux pour retourner aux bachotages de dernière minute, Harry demanda à sa meilleure amie, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage :

-Mais dis donc Hermione, ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas eu le plaisir d'être présenté à ce cher Blaise…

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent instantanément au rouge écrevisse et elle bafouilla quelques sons que Harry parvint à interpréter difficilement comme un : « Je… Heu… mmmh… je… » et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire à nouveau avant de se replonger dans les révisions.

Harry se retira dans son dortoir assez tôt, pour éviter de se retrouver confronté à Ron au moment de se coucher. Il entra dans la pièce déserte, appréciant de retrouver ce lieu où il avait vécu tant de bons moments depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard en première année. Mais, ces années là lui semblaient tellement éloignées à présent !

Il se glissa avec bonheur derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, heureux d'échapper aux regards, du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il se sentait éreinté, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il entendit ses camarades entrer dans le dortoir peu après lui. Le froissement des draps à côté de son lit lui apprit que Ron était rentré lui aussi et avait donc dû trouver un moyen de se décoller de sa petite amie.

Bien longtemps après que tout le monde fut endormi, alors que plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le dortoir ou dans la salle commune, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il tournait et retournait dans son grand lit, ne pouvant empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers une toute petite fille qui devait dormir à l'autre bout du château. Toute la journée, il avait été tellement anxieux entre son retour et les A.S.P.I.C. qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais là, alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, dans le noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre ! Il ressentait cruellement son absence. C'était la première fois qu'il la quittait et il devait bien avouer que sans les examens il n'aurait pas attendu 10 min avant de courir la retrouver ! A peine avait-il quitté ses appartements le matin qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Ce soir la séparation lui pesait encore plus et il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir tenir encore deux jours sans la voir, l'entendre, la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle était devenue, en à peine un mois, toute sa vie.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit qu'il s'endormit enfin tout en se demandant, inquiet, si Snape avait bien pensé à mettre à Lily sa crème contre les rougeurs. Il ne dormit cependant pas très bien, se réveillant même une fois en sursaut, prêt à se lever et à lui préparer son biberon, croyant l'avoir entendu pleurer.

Les deux jours suivants furent plus calmes. Tout le monde s'était enfin habitué à son retour et il n'était plus harcelé de questions à la moindre occasion. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, et plus sa fille lui manquait. Il se prenait à tout moment à penser à elle. Que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle bien dormi ? Snape avait-il pensé à la peser et à remplir la courbe de croissance ? Avait-elle bien mangé ? Bien fait son rôt ? Avait-elle encore des coliques ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle ressentait son absence ?

Ses amis avaient bien senti sa mélancolie, mais ils l'avaient mise sur le compte des examens, de la fatigue et des suites de son hospitalisation, et semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas le questionner.

A la fin de son épreuve théorique de potions, ne tenant plus, il fit signe à Hermione de ne pas l'attendre et prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires, s'arrangeant pour se retrouver seul dans la salle de classe avec Snape. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de l'homme, toussa discrètement pour attirer son attention et demanda timidement lorsque les yeux sombres du professeur se posèrent enfin sur lui, interrogateurs :

-Je… heu… Elle va bien ?

-Potter ! Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle n'aille pas bien ? Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos révisions ! Je vous rappelle que demain vous avez encore, si je ne m'abuse, vos épreuves pratiques dont celle de potions et j'aimerais que vous me prouviez que je n'ai pas totalement perdu mon temps à tenter de vous inculquer les bases de cet art ! Mais pour répondre à votre question ajouta-t-il faiblement alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, elle va très bien et elle a même fini son biberon d'une seule traite ce matin.

Harry sortit rassuré de la classe et retrouva Hermione qui l'attendait, accompagnée de Blaise. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas très à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi face au survivant, mais la jeune fille, elle, était rayonnante. Après une présentation dans les règles, ils sortirent tous les trois dans le parc, et la tension redescendit progressivement. Ils passèrent même un excellent moment. Blaise leur avoua, amusé, que Draco n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée que son meilleur ami sympathise avec ''l'ennemi''.

Cette rencontre rassura Harry quant aux sentiments du jeune métis pour sa meilleure amie, et il était content qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui. Il était conscient que cela n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours pour elle, après sa dispute avec Ron. Elle avait eu beau lui assurer que tout allait bien et que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout d'être seule, et que c'était mieux pour ses révisions, il avait bien senti qu'elle souffrait d'être ainsi isolée. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Blaise et qu'elle avait accepté ses sentiments, il voyait qu'elle était rayonnante. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant qu'ils les avait vus ensemble ! Blaise avait de l'esprit et était capable de tenir une conversation avec la jeune fille sur l'évolution des sorts et potions de soins au 18ème siècle ! Ils étaient faist l'un pour l'autre, à n'en pas douter !

o0oOo0o

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa dernière épreuve, Harry ne put s'empêcher de partir en courant vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Severus, impatient de retrouver son petit ange. Il se jeta littéralement sur Lily à peine avait-il posé un pied dans le salon.

-Oh ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu as manquée à ton papa Harry ! Je suis si content de te retrouver enfin ma princesse ! Ce que tu es belle ma petite chérie ! Gagatisait-il en la serrant contre lui.

Snape le regardait faire, amusé, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever tous ces sobriquets qu'il jugeait ridicules. Comment un enfant pouvait-il grandir en gardant la tête sur les épaules si elle s'entendait appeler princesse à la moindre occasion ? Mais pour une fois il s'en moquait. Il ne l'aurait pas même avoué sous la torture, mais il était (presque) heureux de voir le Survivant de retour _chez eux. _Ces trois jours lui avaient paru un peu ternes, comme si il manquait quelque chose. Même Lily avait remarqué cette absence. Elle était plus grincheuse, plus prompte à pleurer, plus difficile à endormir… Bref il était content de le voir revenir ! Il se laissa même aller à laisser échapper un furtif sourire bienveillant face au tableau du Gryffondor embrassant sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer dans deux semaines quand l'Ecole allait se terminer, et que Harry devrait quitter Poudlard. Il savait bien qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, bien avant la naissance de Lily, pour mettre en place une garde alternée, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à s'attacher autant à ce petit bout de femme. Elle le faisait déjà tourner en bourrique, et lui, le froid Severus Snape, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'il la voyait. Se séparer d'elle, ne plus la voir tous les jours, lui semblait quelque chose d'insurmontable aujourd'hui. A voir Harry si heureux de la retrouver, après à peine trois jours, il savait que la séparation ne serait pas dure uniquement pour lui. Mais en même temps, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

-Harry ! Tu vas finir par l'étouffer si tu ne la lâches pas un petit peu. Elle ne va pas s'envoler ! Remarqua-t-il en sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Harry reposa sa fille avec regrets dans son couffin, la couvant du regard. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi à l'observer alors qu'elle s'endormait doucement.

Snape était retourné à la correction d'un tas de copies quand le survivant commença à le questionner. Elle a bien pris ses biberons ? V… Tu as bien fait attention à ses rougeurs ? Elles n'ont pas empirées ? Snape se contentait s'acquiescer nonchalamment.

- On dirait que ses yeux coulent ! Remarqua Harry soudain alors qu'il était retourné à la contemplation de sa fille. Oh Merlin elle est malade !

La panique commençait à le gagner. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner d'elle ! Quel père indigne il était ! Il fallait immédiatement l'amener à l'infirmerie ! Il entendit à peine ce que Snape lui disait, se penchant pour attraper sa fille à nouveau. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, interrompant son geste. Il se retourna, surpris, vers l'homme qui se tenait désormais derrière lui.

- Elle va bien. Pas besoin de paniquer, le rassura-t-il. Elle a vu Mme Pomfresh ce matin, et elle m'a assuré que ce n'était rien. Il faut juste lui mettre des gouttes trois fois par jour. Oui… assura-t-il en voyant la bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrir, je lui en ai déjà mis pour ce soir. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Harry jeta un regard sceptique à Snape, puis à sa fille, incertain.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Harry, il me semble que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour le tutoiement devant Lily… rappela alors l'homme en détournant la question.

- Oui… Severus acquiesça difficilement Harry, se forçant pour appeler son professeur par son prénom.

o0oOo0o

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, Harry donnant à Lily son biberon, Severus décida d'aborder la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

- Harry ? Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire à ta sortie de Poudlard ? Il faudrait que l'on commence à réfléchir à un arrangement pour la garde de Lily.

Harry pâlit brusquement. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Dans deux semaines l'année scolaire était finie et il devrait partager la garde de sa fille avec Snape ! Occupé par les A.S.P.I.C. il ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte que l'échéance était si proche ! Bien sûr, avant son accouchement, tout lui avait semblé si simple ! La garde alternée était la meilleure solution, ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux. Mais alors son bébé n'était encore qu'une réalité bien lointaine ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au problème depuis la naissance de sa petite princesse. Mais là, alors qu'il la tenait contre lui, il n'envisageait pas de pouvoir survivre à une semaine complète de séparation ! Déjà ces trois derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer !

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, deux larmes solitaires s'échappèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'il contemplait son trésor qui remuait ses bras d'une façon si mignonne, totalement inconsciente du drame que vivait son papa.

Gêné, Severus ne savait que dire. C'était bien ce qui lui avait semblé : Harry n'était pas plus prêt que lui à se séparer même pour une semaine seulement de Lily.

Cette constatation faite, il osa enfin faire une proposition à Harry. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de repousser le problème de quelques semaines. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à convaincre Harry…

- Je… J'avais pensé à… à une solution possible… enfin… Lily est encore bien petite… et… enfin… peut être que ce serait mieux… pour elle… si elle avait encore ses deux papas pour veiller sur elle… au moins pendant le temps des vacances…

Harry, très surpris de la proposition, dévisagea Snape. Il avait l'air sérieux, et pourtant Harry ne pouvait y croire ! Encore deux mois avec Lily ! Severus le regardait fixement comme attendant une réponse. Pas de doute, il était vraiment sérieux ! Le Gryffondor sentit un grand poids se soulever de son estomac !

Ne sachant comment interpréter le silence du jeune homme le professeur continua :

- Je sais que tu avais sûrement des projets pour cet été et que tu souhaites probablement partir le plus loin possible de moi, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement, et je respecterai ton choix bien sûr.

Partir le plus loin possible de Snape ? Il y avait songé, il avait même rêvé de le faire de nombreuse fois au début de leur cohabitation forcée… Mais maintenant, bizarrement, Harry s'était habitué à la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle ne lui pesait plus comme avant, au contraire, il s'en sentait presque… rassuré. Non décidemment qu'est-ce c'était que de devoir supporter Severus Snape deux mois de plus, face à la menace de ne pouvoir voir sa fille qu'une semaine sur deux ?

- Tu sais… Severus, commença-t-il en faisant l'effort d'employé le prénom, si j'ai réussi à te supporter pendant tant de temps, je devrais pouvoir tenir deux mois de plus je pense. Et puis c'est vrai que Lily est encore bien trop petite…

Soulagés tous les deux de cet arrangement, ils commencèrent à programmer les vacances beaucoup plus sereinement. Il fut convenu que Severus accueillerait Harry et Lily dans sa maison de vacances dès la fin de l'année scolaire. Il se débrouillerait pour les faire transplaner à partir de près au lard. Il avait craint que le jeune homme refuse d'aller chez lui et ne préfère qu'ils aillent ailleurs et même peut être chez ses moldus. Mais Harry n'avait émit aucune objection, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il y tenait, mine de rien, à ses vacances tranquilles dans la campagne anglaise, dans sa petite maison confortable, avec sa bibliothèque et son grand laboratoire !

o0oOo0o

Le dernier jour, à quelques heures du départ du Poudlard Express, un jeune homme blond au port de tête hautin arpentait les couloirs, alors que tout le monde était occupé à finir ses valises. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de savoir qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds ici. Au niveau de l'aile droite du troisième étage, Draco repéra un détail insolite. Que faisait Hermione Granger ici ? Que cachait-elle dans cette pièce ? A bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait roder par ici…

Sa curiosité attisée et ses valises l'attendant déjà dans le Poudlard Express, il décida d'attendre un peu à l'ombre d'un pilier, à quelques mètres de la porte, histoire d'être fixé. Il pressentait que ça allait répondre à pas mal de question qu'il se posait. Cela avait probablement un rapport avec la disparition du Grand Survivant.

Il allait renoncer, l'heure du départ du train approchant, quand il vit la porte commencer à s'ouvrir. Il avait eut raison d'attendre ! Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir Potter sortir par cette porte. Mais il fut très surpris de le voir accompagné de… son parrain ! Et… mais oui… Potter portait UN BEBE !

Tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans la tête du Serpentard ! Tous les éléments concordaient… La disparition de Potter, le comportement plus qu'étrange de Severus. Potter avait engrossé une fille et le vieux fou, très déçu de son petit protégé, l'avait forcé à assumer sa connerie. Son pauvre parrain avait dû se retrouver coincé à cacher les frasques du chouchou du monde sorcier !

Draco avait du mal à contenir son hilarité. Potter avait un bébé ! Elle était vraiment bonne celle là ! Quel abruti ce mec ! Même pas capable de coucher avec une nana sans la mettre enceinte ! Il ne connaissait pas les potions contraceptives !?!

Enfin, il devait bien avouer qu'il était surpris. Il aurait juré que le Gryffondor était encore puceau… Mais quelle fille ? Probablement une moldue… aucune fille de Poudlard n'était enceinte… oui probablement une moldue avec qui il a perdu sa virginité durant l'été !

L'heure du départ approchant à grand pas, le prince des Serpentard s'éloigna enfin discrètement un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il allait découvrir l'identité de cette pauvre fille et tout révéler à la Gazette ! Il allait faire de la vie de Potter un enfer ! Foi de Malfoy ! Ah, ils allaient redescendre sur terre, tous, en apprenant qui était vraiment le Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

o0oOo0o

À suivre…

o0oOo0o

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour ce trop grand retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup de révisions cet été, car je devais passer aux rattrapages. Rattrapages que j'ai… foiré ! Donc je n'avais pas trop le moral ces derniers temps mais j'espère que ça va aller mieux et que je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier.

Encore toutes mes excuses !

Je m'excuse encore pour les réponses aux reviews que je n'aurais pas faites mais je ne sais plus très bien ou j'en suis ! En tout cas merci à tous et je tenterais de répondre à tout le monde la prochaine fois…

Je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'est pas super mais je préfère l'envoyer le plus vite possible (oui… vite ce n'est peut être pas le bon mot… je l'admets). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même.

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Incrustation de Mek super bêta**… On dit merci qui pour sa correction à la vitesse de la lumière ? 


End file.
